Total Pokemon Galaxy Games
by wave3436
Summary: Here is a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**As the sun begins to set over the horizon, a large flame becomes visible in the sky. This was the flame used to commemorate the Olympic Ceremony held long ago on this planet. But this was no ordinary Olympic Ceremony, this would mark a whole new tradition for this Universe.**

Below the large torch containing the mighty flame, a Darkrai and shiny Cresselia stood in front of thousands of people sitting in a Coliseum inspired by the Romans but included modern technology. As the viewers were eagerly excited to hear the Darkrai's announcement, Darkrai noticed this and gave them a smile for a moment before turning on his microphone.

"For the first time ever, we will be holding a Universal Olympic competition. 22 Pokemon from both this planet and the other 9 planets have come together from all walks of life to compete in this season of Total Pokemon. They will face various challenges, emotions and of course, each other. But in the end, only one will remain standing to claim the 750 million dollar prize."

After stating that, his wife, Cresselia spoke up. "While the runner-up will receive a wish from the Legendary Pokemon: Jirachi. This will be a very intense season, and we hope to see you there."

"39 Days, 22 Pokemon, 1 Winner! Welcome, to Total Pokemon Galaxy Games!" Darkrai shouted.

 **A few hours later**

At the front of the Coliseum, a Mienshao was getting out of the car and thanking the driver for the ride in Japanese. As the car sped off, Mienshao made her way inside and was immediately hit by a powerful psychic wave of energy. However, it only lasted a couple of seconds and her body was unharmed.

"What in the world?" Mienshao questioned.

"Universal Language spell. Basically, it gifts the individual the ability to not only hear one language, but also speak it. On top of that, it also makes the translators job a lot easier since they don't have to go through all the languages."

Mienshao was confused about the source of the speech. But moments later, the shiny Cresselia appeared from the shadows. Mienshao proceeded to walk over to Cresselia and gave her a kiss on the hand before continuing. "Thank you for the information Cresselia, you were helpful." But Cresselia could sense the brown-nosing a mile away and pointed towards the hallway. "Nice try hotshot. Now go down the hallway and await your contestants."

Mienshao was annoyed by this at first. Her compliments usually worked with other people, but she quickly regained her composure and heads down the hallway. After she was out of Cresselia's sight, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

The next two to arrive are a Skiddo and Growlithe. As they step through the entrance, they try talking to each other and it seems to work.

"Hi Growlithe, I am Skiddo."

"Hey Skiddo, nice to meet you. I am Growlithe. Where did you come from?"

"I come from Africa. I wanted to compete because I was hoping the prize money could help my family and or to see how far I can get. But improving my physique could also help."

"Interesting, though you already appear to be in good shape. But you do what you think is best." Growlithe replied with a smile. " I come from Peru, and I wanted to compete in this game because I wanted to have fun and I also wanted to see how effective my motivational speeches would be in a scenario like this."

"You're a motivational speaker?" Skiddo asked.

"Yep. I just graduated from my program this year, so now I get to put it to the test."

"Well I wish you the best with that Growlithe, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks Skiddo. You know, something tells me that the two of us are going to be good friends."

Skiddo smiled after hearing that. "Same here. All right, let's go." Growlithe agreed and the two headed towards the hallway. Though for a brief moment, Skiddo stared at Growlithe's ass, admiring it. But he quickly recomposed himself, trying to hide it from Growlithe and once they reached the end of the hallway, they arrived at a large gymnasium.

"Hey boys." Mienshao said as she walked over to greet them.

"Hey Mienshao", the two boys replied. But as Growlithe and Mienshao talked about their reasons for being in the game. Skiddo felt a little suspicious about Mienshao.

"Well, it was fantastic to meet you boys and I hope we will have fun in this game together. Bye." Mienshao then headed back to the girl's side of the gym and Growlithe turned to face Skiddo, who had a look of concern on his face. "Something wrong Skiddo?"

Skiddo shook his head. "Not really. It's just that something about Mienshao rubs me the wrong way, almost like she's hiding something." But Growlithe didn't feel the same. "It's probably nothing Skiddo, after all, she greeted us when we came in and her body language and speech came off as legit kindness than anything else."

"Maybe you're right Growlithe. Maybe it is just nothing." Growlithe then gave him a pat on the shoulder. "There you go. Now come on, think positively. A negative mind isn't helpful." Skiddo giggled. "All right, all right, I'll do that." Growlithe smiled after hearing that and the two of them went over to the males part of the gym.

Over with Mienshao however, she is smirking. "They will make good pawns for later…" she said under her breath. But she wasn't paying attention and when she turned around she was greeted by Diggersby. After giving their hello's, Diggersby asked if she heard something from Mienshao but Mienshao shook her head in response.

"I got nothing to hide from a fellow female. But yeah, I am sure we will get along just fine." But Diggersby wasn't buying it and glared at her for a bit before Mienshao joined in on the glare. Eventually though, Diggersby smiled and gave her a pat on the head. "I'm sure we will. Nice to meet you." But after she walked away from Mienshao, the two of them had seriously looks on their faces. They both knew a rivalry between them had just sprouted.

But as the two of them took their positions on the female side of the gymnasium, a Pangoro walked into the room. When he arrived, he quickly observed the room and was able to come to a conclusion in his head. _The Skiddo and Growlithe appear to be hitting it off and Mienshao/Diggersby appear to have a rivalry going on. Interesting…_

After thinking that, he walked over to the males side and took up a spot in an empty corner. Seconds later, Growlithe and Skiddo walked over to him and said hello. But Pangoro didn't respond, still focused on analyzing the situation. Eventually, after a minute or so of silence, the two of them walked back towards their spot.

But Pangoro would not have silence for long. An Ursaring was observing the situation the whole time and walked over to his corner. "Hey Pangoro, didn't your mother teach you that when someone greets you, you say hi?" The Ursaring stated. But Pangoro was silent once again. But instead of getting agitated or alienated by this silence, Ursaring smirked. "You're not all that social are you?"

Pangoro raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened in response to the question. It was at this point however, that he began to finally speak. "Huh, I am genuinely surprised you figured that out. I try not to make it so obvious, so good job Ursaring."

Ursaring's smirk widened. "Thanks. In my country, I was taught how to read body language at an early age. Even when people try not to make it obvious, I can just tell." Pangoro smiles after hearing that. "Amazing." But then he goes silent for a moment as he observes Ursaring's body. "I take it you're someone focused on physical and social abilities rather than intelligence?"

Ursaring is kinda confused about the question, which also confuses Pangoro, but Ursaring recomposes himself and responds. "I have a good amount of intelligence, but yes, I pride myself in my social and physical abilities."

"Interesting. Though I must apologize for my question earlier, I didn't know it would affect you in that way." But Ursaring smiled. "It's all good Pangoro, you had no way of knowing that from a guy you just met. Anyways, I am sure as time goes on, the two of us will get used to each other."

"Indeed." Pangoro responded. Ursaring held out his hand, and after a second or two, Pangoro grabbed it and the two smiled.

Cacturne was the next to show up and after saying his greetings to Skiddo and Growlithe, he walks over to Pangoro/Ursaring.

"Hey guys." Cacturne says with a smile.

"Greetings Cacturne." Ursaring replied. But Pangoro was a little hesitant to respond, which confused Cacturne.

"Don't worry about it, Pangoro takes some time to start talking. I just had that happen to me." Ursaring replied.

"Ah, okay. Well I am an Explorer from Egypt and I wanted to see how far this explorer could get in a social/physical competition with other people."

"Interesting." Ursaring replied. "I stem from Russia and I wanted to compete because I wanted to experience the world outside of my country and meet people with different cultures and personalities than the ones I am used to."

After hearing their reasons, it was at this point Pangoro spoke up. "Interesting stories the two of you. I come from China and I am a solo Detective. I wanted to compete because my co-workers thought it would be a good idea and because I thought it would be a good way to test my skills in an environment completely out of my comfort zone."

Cacturne's smile widened. "Interesting. So we got an intellectual with terrible social skills, a physical player with weak intellect most likely, and a social butterfly with shit physical/mental skills. On our own, we'll be out early."

"So what do you propose?" Ursaring asked.

"I think I know where this is going." Pangoro stated.

"Yep, an alliance. The three of us can cover each other's weakness and no one would expect it."

Ursaring then proceeded to point towards Skiddo and Growlithe. Cacturne rubbed the back of his head in response. "Whoops. I guess I should've waited." But then his look of embarrassment returned to a serious look. "But regardless, I think this idea could work. So what do you say?"

"I'm in." Ursaring replied. "Great, what about you Pangoro?" Cacturne asked.

Pangoro was silent for a moment. He would be part of an alliance with others and that was one thing he hated doing. But after some time, he swallowed his pride and spoke. "I'm in."

"Excellent." Cacturne replied.

 **Outside the Arena**

As another limousine pulled away, a Kingler and Mantine headed towards the arena.

"I can't believe you Kingler! After all this time and you still haven't come up with a way to beat our records!" Mantine shouted.

"I told you, it was a good strategy. You just didn't do the proper training!" Kingler replied.

"Well maybe if you made the training worth a damn, we wouldn't be in this mess! We're a joke in the swimming community now because of you!"

"It's YOUR fault why we went on this losing streak!" Kingler shouted.

At this point however, the two had arrived at the gymnasium and got very strange looks by the other contestants. Enraged, the two of them headed over to their spots. Diggersby tried to say hello to Mantine, but she was not in the mood. "Leave me alone!" before proceeding to rest near a wall.

Over with the males, Kingler rests near a wall with a frustrated look on his face. Noticing this, the other male members walk over to Kingler. Noticing this, Kingler lets out a sigh. "Please leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it."

The others comply and walk away from Kingler, giving him his space. Though Cacturne has a concerned look on his face. He wanted to help him, but he knew that right now wasn't the best time.

The next person to arrive is Quilava. One glance at her and you could tell she was not normal. She was very shy and was also a lot weaker than other Quilavas. But as she walked over to the females, she was a little shaken and scared by what she saw in front of her. Noticing this, Mienshao quickly walks over to Quilava and tries to get her to her side. "Hello Quilava, my name is Mienshao. You're in good hands on this team."

But Quilava was still a little shaken up about the whole thing and didn't trust Mienshao. Hell, she didn't trust anyone on her team at the moment. But then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Scared, she turned around really quickly and saw an Ivysaur comforting her. "It's going to be okay Quilava, whatever is eating you up inside, just know that I'm here to help you."

Mienshao's smirk widened after hearing that. "Exactly. The two of us are here to help you Quilava." Noticing the compassion in their words, Quilava nods her head. "Thank you…" She then follows Ivysaur and Mienshao to a corner of the female area and they begin to talk.

Purugly is the next to show up, and while most of the team doesn't notice her, Diggersby does and waves at her. Purugly walks over to Diggersby and the two greet each other. "Greetings Purugly, I am Diggersby. Really big fan of you."

Purugly smiled in response. "Nice to meet you Diggersby. Glad to see someone here recognizes me."

"Well of course, you're a really big wrestler over in the Netherlands. Hell my family and I were cheering when you performed that big heel turn in your last match for the belt."

"Thank you. I always try to keep it interesting for the fans. Anyways, why are you here exactly Diggersby?"

"Glad you asked. I thought it would be fun to compete in a reality show. I've busted drug-lords, petty criminals and ghosts, why not try and add some variety to my life and see how far I could get."

"Ah, an Officer. Nice. Glad to have people like you on the streets keeping the peace so we can rest easy at night. As for me, the wrestling network is on its break, so I got some time off. As a result, I thought, why not try my hands at another form of competition? So here we are."

"Interesting. Well I wish you the best." DIggersby replies as she lets out her hand. Purugly grabs it and gives her a smile. "You too."

The last female to arrive is a Whimsicott. But as soon as she enters the gym, a lot of the females immediately applaud her. Over with the males, Skiddo is kind of confused over this and asks why they are applauding.

"Big name pop-star born in the United States. She's very popular with the females." Skiddo was confused by this mysterious voice, but as he turned his head, he saw a Larvitar standing next to Growlithe and him. Skiddo jumped back a bit in surprise. "Where did you come from!"

Larvitar shrugged. "Been here for a while actually. I just didn't say anything." Skiddo felt a sweatdrop after hearing that response, he felt like an idiot for not noticing him earlier. Noticing this, Larvitar spoke up. "Don't worry Skiddo, it's not your fault. I should've spoken up. Okay?" Skiddo slowly nods his head in embarrassment.

Over with Whimsicott however, she is lapping up the applauses she's getting. She is enjoying this, almost to the point where she doesn't even see a Vaporeon walking by her. But that was quickly corrected and she said hello. However, Vaporeon continued walking forward towards the end of the gym, away from the male and female areas.

Whimsicott was annoyed over Vaporeon's reaction. She hated being ignored. But this thought quickly vanished as she heard a voice behind her. "Get moving."

But Whimsicott wasn't going to take that lying down, she was going to stand her ground. "Kiss my ass, I'm not moving." But after saying that, a large white hand emerged from the ground and grabbed her.

"I commend you for your bravery to stand up to the demon. Not many people are able to do that." Said the mysterious voice behind Whimsicott. As the white hand turned around, as well as Whimsicott, she got a look at the source. It was a Zebstrika as it emerged from the shadows and appeared in the gymnasium.

But despite this power, Whimsicott was unimpressed by what she saw. But Vaporeon, who had previously ignored the others, raised her head towards Zebstrika's direction as a look of intrigue began to form on her face. "You look stupid." Whimsicott replied. But Zebstrika didn't care about the response and put her down, dissipating the hand.

Whimsicott huffed and headed over to the females. As soon as she arrived, she was immediately greeted by Mienshao and they hit it off pretty quickly. But as Whimsicott headed over to Mienshao's side, Purugly noticed something odd about Whimsicott.

Over with Zebstrika, he had just arrived at the area where Vaporeon was and takes a seat near her. "So, you're Zebstrika?" Vaporeon asked.

Zebstrika nodded his head. "That's correct. I am the Great Zebstrika! From Saturn!"

"Interesting. I come from Neptune… Sorry, it's really hard for me to talk to people."

Zebstrika shrugs in response. "It's fine. I'm sure you have your reasons, and I won't pressure you on them if you don't want me too."

"Thanks…" Vaporeon replied. But before they could continue their conversation, she notices a Munna charging towards her at fast speeds. But before the two could collide, Zebstrika pulled out a white hand to stop it. As Munna fell back towards the floor, she got on her knees and started apologizing profusely. "Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry. I was floating normally and then I hit something and it sent me flying. I didn't mean to hit you…"

"You should be apologizing. Seriously, you don't greet someone by colliding with them." Zebstrika replied. But Vaporeon had a different approach. She tried to open her mouth to say hi, but couldn't muster the words.

Munna then got up after the begging and continued. "My name is Munna. I come from Uranus, and as you saw, I am a bit of a klutz." But then Munna smiled. "But hey, despite what happened, at least I am given the opportunity to talk to you two as of now. So something good came out of this in my eyes."

Vaporeon smiles in response, while Zebstrika rolls his eyes.

A few moments later, Magcargo appeared and headed over to her teammates. "Hello you three, my name is Magcargo. I come from Venus. Really happy to meet all of you and I hope we will be great friends."

Zebstrika once again rolls his eyes in response, while Vaporeon doesn't know how to respond. Munna on the other hand widens her smile. "I'm sure we will Magcargo."

"That's the spirit." Magcargo replied.

After stating that, Houndoom arrives. But as soon as the male team got a good look at him, they started booing. As it turns out, this man was the star of a big action franchise and when the last movie was panned, people blamed him for the downfall. But Houndoom just rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked over to his team.

When he arrived, he took a seat below the basketball net. "The last movie wasn't that bad." Vaporeon chimed in, with a shy tone in her voice. Houndoom turned his head towards her and Zebstrika, surprised by what he heard. "Thanks for the compliment. Oh right, where are my manners? I am Houndoom, from Mars. Nice to meet you."

Vaporeon smiled in response. "Nice to meet you as well Houndoom."

"Indeed." Zebstrika replied. "Big fan of your movies, despite the downfall." Houndoom smiled after hearing those words. "Thanks guys, really appreciate that."

But as the three of them were chumming it up, Magcargo noticed that and begin to make a mental note. _First targets…_

But Munna noticed Magcargo making a mental note and asked her what that was about. But Magcargo gives her a fake smile and tells her that it's nothing. Munna smiles in response. "Okay."

But in the middle of this, the next planetary contestant had arrived and just finished walking over to her team. "Hey guys." Flareon stated.

"Hey Flareon." Houndoom replied. "I know you. You're a big action star on Mercury. Love your work."

Flareon smiled. "Ah, a fan. I never expected a fellow action star to enjoy my work. By the way, loved the last movie." She then turns towards Vaporeon and Zebstrika. "Oh right, sorry about that. Hi Vaporeon and Zebstrika, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Flareon, love your work." Vaporeon replied. "Indeed, you're pretty popular on my planet."

Flareon was glad to hear that. But as she turned her head, she saw an Empoleon next to her confused about the situation. Flareon nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Empoleon. Didn't see you there."

"It's okay… I am Empoleon from Jupiter. Anyways, have a good one." She then walked over to Magcargo and her group and started up a conversation with them as well.

"Well I am glad to talk to you guys. It's been a while since I have talked to people." Empoleon states to Magcargo. "I see. Well, glad to have you on board." Magcargo replied.

The last person to arrive was Espurr from Pluto, but no one seemed to notice him. After he arrived, all twenty-two contestants were teleported to the top of a sports building a few feet away from the stadium. As the contestants were curious about their new location, Darkrai and Cresselia appear in front of them. "Welcome everyone, to Total Pokemon Galaxy Games!" Darkrai stated. "I am your host: Darkrai, and this is my wife: Cresselia." Cresselia then introduces herself to the contestants before continuing the conversation.

"You guys will be competing for 750 million dollars, while the runner-up will get a wish from Jirachi. As for teams, we will be splitting you into men vs women, with the exception of the planetary contestants who are composed of four men and women. So the males will be called Team Solar, the females will be called Team Lunar, and the rest are known as Team Galaxy."

After stating that, Darkrai pulls out a golden Cresselia and Darkrai doll and explains their use. "One will be used to negate votes, while the other will do the same but can also shift the votes to someone else. But the latter doll can only be used once by the person who plays it, meaning anyone else can play it after that but the person who played the idol. Outside of that, this building will contain your living arrangements for the season and also contains a gym for each team that will allow you to get stronger. And given how some of you aren't fully evolved, something tells me you will benefit from this the most. Now then, on to your first challenge. You will compete in a relay race, where you will pass the baton to your team-mates across the entire coliseum. First two teams to cross the finish line win immunity while the last team will go to elimination. Now then, Galaxy, you need to sit out one member to make it even."

With no time at all, Magcargo volunteers to sit out.

Over with Team Solar, Cacturne tries to take control of the leadership role. But before he could do that, Growlithe opposes that idea and states he wants the position. Cacturne says that he wants it more, but Growlithe is having none of it and the two of them get into a fight. Skiddo tries to tell Growlithe to stop, but he isn't listening.

Pangoro is on the side, not wanting to waste his time getting involved in a petty fight. But Ursaring notices this and pulls Cacturne back. Larvitar also intervenes and pulls Growlithe away as well, surprising Skiddo.

" Thanks Larvitar." Skiddo replied. "No problem Skiddo."

Growlithe sighed. "All right, I'll let Cacturne have the leadership role. It's not worth the fight. Thanks Larvitar for the save."

Larvitar shrugged in response. "Whatever."

Over with Pangoro and Cacturne, Cacturne thanks Ursaring for stopping the fight. "Don't worry about it, didn't want things to get explosive after all."

Pangoro overhears this and is kinda surprised about the response Ursaring gave. _Interesting…._

 **Meanwhile**

"I want the leadership position." Diggersby stated.

"Too bad, it's mine!" Mienshao shouted. The two were not willing to back down. But after a while, Mienshao pulled back and sighed. "My apologies everyone, this girl brought out a nasty side in me. I didn't mean to do that."

Quilava and Ivysaur were kind of confused by this, but Whimsicott had a smirk on her face for a moment before returning to normal. "Don't worry about it Mienshao, you're clearly more fit to lead us than that rabbit. So go on, lead."

Mienshao smiled. "Thank you Whimsicott." Diggersby shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Mantine and Purugly. "I think she's full of shit." Diggersby stated.

Purugly nodded her head. "Yeah, she is hiding something." Mantine also nodded her head in response.

 **Confessional**

 **Mienshao:** Diggersby is going to be a major hindrance to my plans in this game. I want her out as soon as possible.

 **Diggersby:** Mienshao is clearly full of shit. I don't know how long she can keep that façade up, but it will crack soon. Trust me.

 **Confessional End**

At the Challenge

When the challenge began , it seemed evenly matched. Team Galaxy was in first during the first relay, then Lunar in the 2nd relay, and then Solar in the 3rd relay. But during the fourth relay, Purugly trips before she could deliver the baton to Whimsicott and is delayed by a couple of seconds. On top of that, Pangoro runs out of breath near the end of his relay and is also delayed by a few seconds. During the fifth relay, Growlithe , despite his attempts at improving his team's performance, slams into one of the hurdles and takes a few moments to get back up, giving Espurr a chance to pass him and put his team back in the lead.

After passing it over to Kingler, he tries to make a decent lead for his team once more, but him and Mantine get into another fight, slowing both teams down. Eventually though, Kingler and Mantine make it to their final teammate in the relay: Cacturne and Mienshao and they run as fast as they can to catch up to Vaporeon, who had already reached the finish line. It's a pretty close race for the two of them, but in the end, Mienshao was just slightly faster and won the challenge for her team.

"Good work Mienshao." Whimsicott said with a smile. "Thanks Whimsicott." Mienshao replied before Ivysaur and Quilava went over to thank her as well. As for the other females, Purugly, Diggersby and Mantine give each other praises for their performance in the challenge.

Meanwhile with Team Galaxy, Houndoom and Flareon first congratulate each other for the challenge before doing the same to Zebstrika and Vaporeon. Zebstrika gives them a thumbs up with his white hand, but Vaporeon is a little hesitant at first. Eventually she does give her thanks to them.

Magcargo also thanks her alliance for their great performance in the challenge and they congratulate each other as well.

Over with Cacturne's alliance, Pangoro is disappointed in the loss. "Sorry guys, I really messed up in the challenge." But Cacturne gives him a pat on the shoulder and smiles. "It's all good man, we'll do our best in the next challenge."

"But see, that's just it. I think either you or I will go home tonight." Pangoro replied with a sigh. "Relax Pangoro, we'll be safe. Trust me."

"That's good to hear." Ursaring replied. "However, the three of us will need to work a lot harder if we're to have a shot at winning this game. So I think we should be using those machines as soon as we can." Pangoro and Cacturne nod their heads in agreement.

 **Later**

As the hours ticked by, the members of Team Solar found their living arrangements and began planning out their strategies for tonight's elimination. One of them being Growlithe, Larvitar and Skiddo.

"Ugh. I feel like an idiot for screwing up in the challenge today!" Growlithe said in a sad tone. But Skiddo hated seeing Growlithe like this. "Come on Growlithe, don't beat yourself up like that. You did great in today's challenge, and I know you'll get even better as time goes on, I know it."After a few seconds of silence from Growlithe, he gave Skiddo a smile. "Thanks Skiddo, I really needed that positive reinforcement." Skiddo smiled in response. "No problem Growlite, I just really hate seeing people I know beating themselves up like this, and I will do what I can to help them smile again."

"That's a great trait to have Skiddo." Skiddo nodded his head in response before Larvitar chimed in. "Both of you did well in today's challenge, but performance isn't going to mean much if we keep losing. All three of us are not in our final forms yet, we are a lot weaker than the rest of our teammates. If we want to stand a chance of surviving and getting far in this game, we need to start training. So, are you in?"

Skiddo nods his head. "Of course." Growlithe's smile widened after hearing that. "Hell yeah. After that stand down from earlier, it makes me determined to get stronger so that I can take you on." Larvitar smirked in response. "I'd be up for taking both of you on whenever you want." Growlithe was excited to hear that, while Skiddo was smiling and let out a tiny blush for a moment. _He's so confident…_

"Excellent. Anyways, I am going to go talk to Kingler, so be back in a bit." Growlithe replied before leaving the room.

Sometime later, Growlithe found Kingler resting by the hot tub area and he sat down next to him. "What is it Growlithe?" Kingler asked. "I wanted to try and convince you to vote Cacturne tonight. He cost us the challenge." But Kingler rolled his eyes in response. "He didn't hit the hurdles or stop in the middle of the relay." Growlithe sighed. "Okay, then vote Pangoro."

"Fine, I'll think about it." Growlithe nodded his head and left him alone. But as Growlithe left, Cacturne emerged from the hot tub. "See what I mean?" Cacturne asked. Kingler nodded his head. "Yeah, I do. Anyways, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you personally. Not about the game or anything, just one on one. What's bothering you?" Kingler sighed. "All right, I'll talk. So my wife and I have been having issues with our swimming performances over the last couple years, and now it's started to seep into our marriage."

"What brought this on?" Cacturne asked as he was getting out of the tub. "Well after our disastrous defeat at the last Olympics two years ago, we have spent that time strictly training and not spending much time on our personal lives. As a result, we have felt distant from each other. Instead of a Wife, I'm starting to see her as a rival and I don't want that! I want my wife back!"

After hearing that, Cacturne walked over to him and put his hand on his claw. "Maybe you two should take a break from swimming then. The water will always be there for you two, but your marriage won't at this rate. If you want your wife back, maybe some counselling will help." Kingler lets out a sigh. "I never considered that… All this time, I was so frustrated and angry, that the simple solution evaded my sights everytime. Thank you Cacturne, I really appreciate this advice." Kingler said with a smile at the end.

Cacturne smiled in response. "No problem. We're team-mates after all. It may take some time, but I am sure you two will work it out if you follow this advice."

"I will follow it Cacturne, thanks. All right, who do you want me to vote for?" Cacturne shook his head. "That's on you. If you want to vote with Growlithe, that's your choice. If not, that's also your choice. I just came to help you, that's all." Cacturne's smile widened.

Kingler chuckled. "Fair enough. See you at elimination tonight." Cacturne nodded his head before walking out.

 **Elimination**

At the roof of the sports building, Team Solar stood near the exit as Darkrai/Cresselia appeared. "Welcome Team Solar to your first elimination. Tonight, one of you will be voted out and board the Elevator of Shame while the rest of you live to see another day. Now then, if anyone has the idol, now would be the time to play it." Darkrai stated.

But despite the question, no one answered. Noticing this, Darkrai spawned a beach ball out of nowhere and announced, "I will read the votes then."

 **First Vote:** Cacturne

 **Second Vote:** Cacturne

 **Third Vote:** Cacturne

 **Fourth Vote:** Growlithe

 **Fifth Vote:** Growlithe

 **Sixth Vote:** Growlithe

 **Final Vote:** Growlithe

As the last vote was read, Growlithe and Skiddo were shocked. Neither of them expected this to happen. But after some moments passed, Growlithe sighed. "It's okay Skiddo. I had a great time meeting you and Larvitar and I hope we can meet again on the other side. Until then, goodbye." As Growlithe left towards the Elevator, Skiddo had a sad look on his face. Noticing this, Larvitar went over to pat his head. "Don't worry Skiddo, things are going to be okay. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you okay?" Skiddo slowly nodded his head in response.

 **Later**

"Thanks again for saving my ass Kingler." Cacturne said with a smile. "No problem. If anything, I should be thanking you. With your advice, I am going to start saving my marriage."

"Glad to hear that." But as this conversation was going on, Pangoro was observing their conversation a few feet away and was intrigued by what was being said. _So this is how he socializes? Interesting, I will make a note of that…_

 **And with that, Growlithe becomes the first person voted out of the game. So with only 21 left, who will align with who? Will Skiddo get over Growlithe's elimination? Find out next time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, we kicked off the season with a relay race. In the end however, Team Solar lost and Growlithe was sent home. 21 are left, who will be eliminated next? Find out today.**

A couple of hours after Growlithe's elimination, Skiddo was in his room crying over the elimination. This went on for some time until Larvitar came in some time later and sat down next to him. As he was rubbing his shoulders, Skiddo explained to Larvitar his reason for crying. "I can see that you and Growlithe got along pretty well in that one day, but crying about it isn't going to fix the situation. If you want to avenge him, then maybe we should work together to improve ourselves in this game."

Skiddo nodded his head in response. "I understand. Thanks for cheering me up Larvitar, I really appreciate it." Larvitar smiled. "It's no problem, the three of us seemed to get along pretty well so it only makes sense that we stick together right?" Skiddo smiled after hearing that. "Exactly. Anyways, you want some tea?"

"Sure, but I'll get it. Besides, all that crying must be hurting your eyes." After saying that, Larvitar went to make some tea for the two of them. When he returned, the two of them talked about their pasts and the two were surprised by what they heard. They were both weak, either physically or emotionally, and were shunned by a majority of their families due to their weaknesses. However, Larvitar and his family also got hate from the people in his country because his dad was responsible for causing the worldwide radiation issue during the Titan's Attack that still plagues the world even 40 years after it happened.

The two of them were surprised that they shared almost similar stories, but after all was said and done, the two agreed to make a pact in order to get stronger, not only for Growlithe, but also to improve themselves in their families' eyes. After the two hugged, Larvitar left Skiddo for the night and returned to his room.

As that was going on however, Ivysaur and Quilava were talking about various things and they seemed to be hitting it off really well. But after a while, Ivysaur asked her about her shyness and Quilava didn't respond, confusing Ivysaur. But before she could question it further, Mienshao showed up with Whimsicott and proposes an alliance with them. Whimsicott is the first to agree to the idea, while Ivysaur and Quilava are hesitant at first. They join in after some convincing from Mienshao, and Mienshao smiles after hearing their answers. "Excelllent, now let's talk about how we'll win the next challenge.

 **Confessional**

Mienshao: I plan to get far in this game. I am a hard worker back home, and I didn't get to where I am today by playing it safe. I am going to play it hard, and I refuse to let that stupid rabbit get in my way.

Ivysaur: I don't know what Quilava's deal is, but I still want to help her. She seems like a nice person, she just needs to come out of her shell it seems, and I will try and do just that.

 **End Confessional**

Over with Diggersby, she was talking with Purugly about her past experiences on the job while Purugly exposits about her reasons for being a professional wrestler. After a while however, the two agree to form an alliance in order to have a shot at taking down Mienshao and shake hands to commemorate. Diggersby then proposes recruiting Mantine, to which Purugly agrees, but after they found her in the hallway, they saw Kingler trying to talk to her about their marriage.

"Listen Kingler, unless it's about improving their performance, I don't care." Mantine stated before storming off. Noticing this, Purugly opted to go and recruit Mantine while Diggersby comforted Kingler. Diggersby nodded her head in response and went over to him. "Don't worry Kingler, Purugly and I will help you fix the issue with your marriage. Even if we have to drag Mantine to the room by force." Diggersby said with a smirk.

Kingler smiled after hearing that. "Thanks Diggersby, I really appreciate that." After Diggersby nods her head in response, she lets Kingler go. But before she heads back to Purugly, she notices Pangoro a few feet away looking at what appeared to be notes and decided to peak her interest. "Hey Pangoro." Diggersby said with a wave. But Pangoro was silent, still reading the notes in what looked like Chinese letters on the other side.

Little did he know however that Diggersby could read it. "I see you're trying to read up on Cacturne's social skills. Interesting."

Pangoro ,hearing this response, put the notes under his arm and began to spoke. "So you can read Mandarin huh? Impressive. Not many can do that." Diggersby's smirk returned after hearing that. "You're talking to someone who has had to decrypt ransom letters for the Chief of Police, one of them being Mandarin and Navajo."

Pangoro was intrigued now by this rabbit. _"Impressive, this girl knows about two languages that are hard to master. All right, let's hear her out."_

"Anyways, if you want to learn about being more social, how about I help you out with that?" Diggersby asked. "All right, worth a shot." Pangoro responded.

"Glad to hear that."

 **Meanwhile**

Over with Team Galaxy's members, Magcargo gathered Empoleon, Munna and Espurr in a room. After all of them sat down, Magcargo proposed the idea of an alliance. The three of them agree, but when Espurr tries to speak up, Magcargo ignores him and begins proposing a plan to take out Flareon or Houndoom for a bit before dismissing the meeting.

But after Munna and Magcargo left, Empoleon decided to stick around and talk to Espurr since she noticed him trying to speak up. "Want to talk?" Empoleon asked. Espurr shrugged. "Kinda surprised someone wants to talk to a guy like me, but okay."

The two then spend some time talking about where they came from and Espurr explains that he's tried to be vocal in this game already but most people have ignored him. Noticing this, Empoleon pats him on the head. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be glad to hear it." Espurr smiles after hearing that, thanking her for the offer before the two talk about their pasts. Empoleon found out that Espurr is pretty much a nobody on his home planet despite Tyragicape bringing back Pluto's status as a planet and despite being one of the people responsible for getting people adapted to the surface, while Espurr found out that Empoleon is not comfortable with conflicts or people fighting.

Once all was said and done however, the two headed back to their rooms.

 **Confessional**

Espurr: After spending a day or two being ignored in this game, I am really glad I got to talk to Empoleon. Finally, someone cared enough to talk to me.

Empoleon: I enjoyed that conversation. Not only because he seemed lonely, but also because it finally gave me someone to talk to that wasn't either obsessed with the game or kept making me worry about their safety. So yeah, hopefully that conversation made him feel better about himself.

 **End Confessional**

While that was going on however, Flareon and Houndoom were talking about their movies as well as their reasons why they became involved with movies (Flareon's was because she wanted to inspire girls on her home planet, while Houndoom's reason was because he spent most of his life with amputated legs due to his body failing to adapt to Mars' conditions and he wanted to inspire those with a similar condition that they can still live a normal life even with artificial legs).

The two were getting along really well as a result of all this, and Flareon was impressed with Houndoom being able to do all those stunts in his movies despite the amputated legs. After a while though, Zebstrika and Vaporeon showed up together and the four of them, after talking for a bit, agree to form an alliance. Without much time, they also agreed on who they should try and take out first. "Magcargo."

Once they agreed to that, Flareon and Houndoom wished Zebstrika and Vaporeon good night before they left the room. "So Vaporeon, thoughts on how this meeting went?"

"It went a little better than I thought. Still though, I am kinda worried about this idea of an alliance. I am still trying to get used to talking to you after all." Zebstrika then pats on her head before responding. "Don't worry about that Vaporeon, I will help you along the way if you want me to." Vaporeon smiled in response to that. "Thanks Zebstrika."

 **The Next Day**

As the sun rose over the horizon, Skiddo,Ursaring, Larvitar and Pangoro decided to spend the first few hours training to improve their physical bodies before heading off to do their own things. Pangoro in particular, went to see Diggersby to begin work on improving his social skills.

As for Cacturne, before he went to his alliance meeting, he decided to go and check up on Kingler's status. After Kingler told him that it didn't go well, Cacturne offers to help him with Mantine and Kingler accepts.

Over with Ursaring however, he was going down the hallway after his training session when Quilava bumped into him by accident. Quilava severely apologized for bumping into him, but Ursaring says that it's all good. But after he tried to pat her head, she ran off in fear, confusing him.

She ran into the gym and quickly started on the treadmill next to Ivysaur, which made Ivysaur confused and the two started talking about what just happened. Ivysaur asks her what's wrong again, but Quilava doesn't answer her. But while the exercising was going on, Mienshao and Whimsicott were sitting back relaxing, with the occasional cheering for their alliance-mates. This got on Diggersby and Purugly's nerves, who were exercising with Mantine. They had previously tried to get her to talk to Kingler, but she ignored them about that issue.

As Diggersby was giving Mienshao a nasty glare, Purugly considered trying to force Mantine to talk about Kingler but ultimately decided to drop it for now.

But Solar and Lunar weren't the only teams working out, a few members of Team Galaxy were also exercising. However, a few of the members were surprised that Vaporeon was performing incredibly well on both the treadmill and weight-lifting. When the others ask her about it, she is hesitant to explain. But when Zebstrika talked to her in private, she explained that in order to be allowed on Neptune, she needed to go through genetic alterations in order to survive the climate/gravity. However, she starts to turn her head when asked about her childhood, confusing Zebstrika.

 **Later**

Darkrai: Good morning contestants, welcome to your next challenge. Today you will be jumping on platforms to get pieces of a flag and then two of you will put it together. First two teams to put their flags together win immunity, also there is a platform that can only be crossed by one person. So if a member of two different teams reach it, they will have to fight until one of them is thrown off. All right, let's begin.

And so the challenge has begun. In the beginning, Team Solar starts to make an impact by taking the lead over Lunar and Galaxy. As the other members of the team were getting ready to jump on the platform, Pangoro, one of the people in charge of putting the flag together, started communicating strategies to a couple of his teammates about the right spot to jump for maximum distance, and despite the rocky start to the conversation, the two people eventually got what he was saying and started doing that, which helped further the lead.

But as this was going on, Diggersby, one of the jumpers, noticed this and started to smile, happy over the attempt. As time went on however, Kingler and Mantine reached the fighting platform. Kingler told Mantine that he didn't want to fight, but Mantine didn't care and shoved him off. This action did help Team Lunar a bit as they started to gain a bit of a lead over Galaxy, who was now in 3rd place, but this advantage was lost when Ursaring and Quilava reached the fighting platform. Before Ursaring could say anything, Quilava gets terrified again, but instead of running, she charged at him. However due to letting her fear consume her, she wasn't looking straight and fell off the platform, giving Ursaring the chance to get the final piece of the flag and within seconds, Team Solar got first place.

Later on, Zebstrika and Mienshao fight, but Zebstrika defeats her with ease. With that, Zebstrika got his final piece of the flag and before Team Lunar got the chance to make it back with their final piece, Team Galaxy finished up the flag and won immunity, sending Lunar to elimination.

After the challenge, Ursaring went over to talk to Quilava, but after he found her, he saw Mienshao getting pissed at Quilava for her failure in the challenge. At this point however, after all the stuff she went through that day, she flipped out at Mienshao. "At least I bothered to try in that challenge! You lost to a fucking Zebra! You didn't even try to beat him! I at least ran! Hell, you were going so slow! You want to call me useless, look in a mirror you useless bitc-"

 **SLAP**

Enraged, Mienshao slapped Quilava in the face. Tired of this, Ivysaur separates the two before a potential fight ensues. Noticing this, Mienshao sighs and apologies to Quilava for what she did. But despite this apology, Quilava is still upset. "I think you should leave her alone for now." Ivysaur coldly stated to Mienshao. Mienshao nodded her head and walked away.

Now that the two were alone, Ivysaur confronted Quilava about her issue. Quilava tried to avoid the question again, but Ivysaur gave her a look of concern and after seeing that, she finally explained her issue. Quilava explained that in her country, she was nearly abducted by predators at a young age and suffered from severe anxiety after that. What didn't help is that due to poor laws in her country, she was also attacked because of her gender and told numerous times she wouldn't amount to anything, which eventually took its toll on her. She started to cry again, but this time, Ivysaur gave her a hug and told her that things were going to be okay now, she'll help her. Quilava, crying at this point, hugs her back and thanks her for the words.

At this point , Ursaring pops in and volunteers to help her build confidence as well as physical strength due to her anorexic physique, at least when compared to other Quilava's. Quilava is a little hesitant at first, but seeing the concern in his eyes makes her accept his offer. After breaking off the hug, she thanks the two for their help and they say it's no problem.

A couple hours later, Diggersby, Mantine and Purugly agree to vote off Mienshao, while Mienshao proposes voting off Diggersby. Despite all that happened with her and Quilava, Quilava and Ivysaur, as well as Whimsicott, agree to the proposal.

As for Team Solar, Cacturne and Ursaring congratulate Pangoro for his performance in the challenge today, and while he is still silent for the most part about the praise, he does give them a thumbs up in response as well as a smile on his face.

Over with Flareon's alliance, Zebstrika and Vaporeon are congratulating each other for winning today's challenge and after Flareon and Houndoom show up, the two of them compliment Zebstrika/Vaporeon for their performance for a bit before proceeding to celebrate their win.

 **At elimination**

Darkrai welcomes Team Lunar to the elimination area, before proceeding to ask for idols. After saying that, no one reveals any surprise idols. Noticing this, Darkrai spawned a soccer ball out of nowhere and announced, "I will read the votes then."

 **First Vote:** Diggersby

 **Second Vote:** Mienshao

 **Third Vote:** Mienshao

 **Fourth Vote:** Mienshao

 **Fifth Vote:** Diggersby

 **Sixth Vote:** Mienshao

"No need to read the last vote." Darkrai stated. "Mienshao, you're out."

After hearing that announcement, Mienshao is pissed. She shouts at her team for voting her off, but Quilava is surprised that Mienshao got voted out.

"Fuck you guys, eat shit." Mienshao shouted before she left. After getting on the elevator, Ivysaur comforted Quilava. "It was likely for the best, we don't need a toxic leader. We need a strong leader for the team."

As this was going on, Whimsicott was sitting back and smirking.

 **Confesional**

Whimsicott: Finally, she's gone. I have spent so much time trying to butter up that dumb-ass, but at least now, I have a shot at the leadership position. Cause I really doubt Ivysaur and Quilava will take it. Time for me to make my move.

 **End Confessional**

But as everyone went to sleep that night, over at NASA, something was wrong. A flying object was heading towards this planet and it appeared to be the size of a large spaceship.

But as this report was being made, over with Team Galaxy's dorm rooms, Espurr was beginning to groan in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, our contestants competed in a platforming challenge. But in the end, Team Lunar lost and Mienshao was sent home.**

 **21 are left. Who will be eliminated next? Find out today.**

As the spaceship moves closer to the planet, Espurr wakes up in a cold sweat. After observing his surroundings, he deduces it was a bad dream for a moment before he feels a sharp jolt of pain in his head, almost as if someone was trying to control his mind. After a few moments of resisting, the pain eases and Espurr returns to normal, but now he is sweating and goes to get something to drink.

As he goes and gets some water, he is stopped by Empoleon who asks if he is okay. Espurr then explains that for the last couple nights, he has been getting these psychic attacks from someone trying to control him but failing.

After hearing this story, Empoleon thinks for a moment. "In that case, my advice is to either train harder mentally or to become Meowstic, which should have stronger psychic abilities than your current state and be enough to block out the psychic attacks."

"Thanks Empoleon, I'll give it a shot."

"No problem Espurr." After saying that, the two go their separate ways. But as this conversation was wrapping up, Mantine enters her room and finds Kingler, Cacturne, Purugly and Diggersby sat down. She tries to leave, but Pangoro is behind the door and locks it, preventing her from escape.

"We just want to talk Mantine, that's all." Purugly said.

"You can talk, but that doesn't mean I'll listen. I want to focus on improving my swimming career" Mantine replied in annoyance.

"Listen Mantine, I just want us to fix our marriage. Our swimming career can be improved at a later point." Kingler stated.

"You have gotten soft Kingler, that's why we suck at swimming!" Mantine snapped back.

Kingler sighed. "Yeah, I have gotten soft. Because I should've stepped up sooner on this issue and not let it get this big. But listen Mantine, I still love you. But your current attitude isn't like the person I feel in love with at all, this isn't you."

Now it was Mantine's turn to sigh. "I had to change Kingler. Because of our failure at the Olympics a few years ago! We worked so hard to train for that event, we thought we would get gold. But we didn't, we got fourth place in the event, and I was heartbroken over it…" It was then that tears began to form in her eyes as she went deeper into her recollection of that day. "Was I good enough? Were we good enough? It hurt…"

Pangoro then decided to chime in on this. "It sounds like you took it hard, but instead of trying to find a healthy way to cope with it and get better from that loss, you took it out on the one you married…"

Mantine lowered her head after hearing that. "Y. You're right… I couldn't handle that defeat, and I took out my pain and sorrow on the one who was always there for me, who always loved me… So I put up these walls and changed my attitude so that I could try and ignore that pain. But I let it get this bad, I treated him like dirt… What have I done…"

After saying that, Kingler went over to her. "It's going to be okay Mantine, I'm still here for you. I've always been here for you, that won't change."

Mantine then proceeded to hug him. "Thank you… I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I know this isn't the end of this, but I want to try and repair our marriage. No matter how long it takes."

"Me too Mantine." Kingler said as he hugged her back. "Thanks guys, I really needed this wake-up call. Can you excuse us for a bit though? We need this moment." Mantine asked.

The others agreed to the request and left, with Pangoro volunteering to stay outside the door in case things go awry in there.

"Thanks for the help you two, we really appreciate it." Purugly said to the two Team Solar members. "No problem, glad we could help Kingler and Mantine get on the right path." Cacturne replied back.

But as Purugly walked off, Diggersby stayed back for a moment to talk to Pangoro. "Good job on conquering your social issue and talking in that big group back there, that must've taken a lot of guts." Diggersby said with a smile.

"Thanks Diggersby, though I guess that could be because I have a good teacher." Pangoro replied back with a smile. Diggersby nodded her head and left for the evening, allowing him to guard the door.

"You have seemed to improve on your social skills Pangoro, good job." Cacturne replied.

"I had some help Cacturne, and I am still going to need to keep working on it, but I am proud of myself tonight." Pangoro replied.

"That's good. All right, take care." Cacturne then left. After a while, Kingler left the room and told Pangoro that she needs her sleep so he left. He then thanks Pangoro for the help and sees him off for the night.

Over with the females however, Whimsicott asserts leadership over Mienshao's alliance, stating it was Mienshao's wish. Quilava and Ivysaur are neutral about it, largely because they don't really have much of a choice in the matter.

"Listen girls, we'll be fine under my leadership. We won't see another meltdown like we did yesterday. Besides the two of you did really well yesterday. Anyways, I think our next target should be someone useless. So how about Diggersby or Mantine? Mantine is useless and Diggersby is toxic."

"Okay." Quilava said with a tremble in her voice.

"Sure, why not." Ivysaur said with a shrug.

As this meeting was going on, Flareon and Houndoom of TeamGalaxy were talking about their movies again before Flareon got tired and started to rest her head next to him. Noticing this, Houndoom smiled and rubbed her head with his prosthetic paw.

Over with Zebstrika and Vaporeon, the two were just talking about various things for a bit before Vaporeon says that this feels really nice. "I'm happy to hear that Vaporeon, you've certainly gotten more talkative since the first day here."

Vaporeon smiles. "Agreed. Though that may be because it's been a while since I found someone I can trust. Now that I have, I feel a lot more relaxed in talking to you."

Zebstrika smiles. "That's good to hear. I am glad the Knight has found his Princess to protect." Vaporeon blushes for a moment before snickering. "Thank you." She then boops him on the nose with a grin on her face. Zebstrika and Vaporeon have a laugh about it for a bit before the two go back to Houndoom and Flareon and talk about their performance in the challenge yesterday.

 **The Next Day**

During the workout session for Team Solar, Larvitar and Skiddo are finishing up their session on the treadmill. The two have a lot more stamina now are taking less breaks than they did on the first day. Once the treadmill session is done, the two complement each other on their performance, stating to each other that they are starting to improve before giving each other a fist-bump.

Over with Team Lunar, Ivysaur and Ursaring are assisting Quilava with her training. While she was having a tough time at first due to her anxiety around Ursaring, as the session went on, she starts to make some decent progress. During the treadmill, Ivysaur notices that when Quilava is anxious, her performance seems to increase so she suggests to Ursaring that maybe her anxiety could be a good factor in helping her training and also a good motivation to conquer it. Ursaring questions the method, but does tell her it could potentially work.

As for Team Galaxy, Espurr works his ass off during the workout session, effectively taking Empoleon's words to heart as he slowly starts to dominate each session in the gym. Hell, he can also feel something tingle inside of him, like evolution, but it quickly dissipates each time this occurs, hinting that he hasn't reached it yet.

But Magcargo does notice this as she watches from the back of the gym. "Maybe Espurr should be the next to go. Flareon seems to performing better than him in the challenges, and even in these sessions, this has been his only good one."

Hearing this, Empoleon is not happy. "He will evolve eventually, we just need to give it time, just like with Munna." She then points to Munna, who was slipping at first but seemed to slowly improve throughout the session.

"I doubt it, Empoleon. We need good people in this alliance."

But Espurr overheard this with his ears and he was unsure how to feel about the words coming out of Magcargo or Empoleon's mouth.

As the sessions wrapped up, Pangoro and Diggersby went off to deal with Pangoro's social training. As the session goes on, Pangoro begins to slowly improve when it comes to group situations as he is able to hold up a conversation longer than when he first started the session today and Diggersby is happy about that.

After the session concludes, Pangoro thanks her for today's session and heads off. But after he leaves, Diggersby smirks. "That man certainly is interesting…"

Over with Darkrai and Cresselia, they have just been notified about the spacecraft that appeared the previous night.

"Should we do something about this?" Cresselia asked.

Darkrai shook his head. "We don't know what it even is. For all we know, this could be a new species trying to introduce itself to our culture and if we take action, they could see this as war and cause more damage to us than necessary. So let's wait and see what happens first."

"I understand." Cresselia replied. "For now, let's wait for the messenger group to finish trying to communicate with the ship and then see what we do from there."

 **Later**

"Welcome everyone to your next challenge. Today, 3 members of each team will be holding up weights. That's about it. But to ensure that we don't have any medical issues, each weight is going to be different from the other so that we don't have the contestant in severe pain after it. First team to lose all its members is going to elimination. All right, so go and pick your members."

Over with Team Galaxy, Houndoom and Zebstrika volunteer to do it. While Magcargo's alliance has just reached a conclusion on which member they'll choose. "I am putting up Espurr." Magcargo states to her alliance.

"Hold up Magcargo." Empoleon interrupted. "He might not be ready. Let me do it."

"No Empoleon." Espurr replied. "I will do it. If it'll shut that snail up."

Magcargo smirked. "There, the cat volunteered. Now be quiet you oversized Penguin."

"Magcargo, shut the hell up." Espurr replied.

As this was going on, Munna was trying to back away but accidentally tripped and a rock hit Espurr in the face. "Sorry!"

Over with Team Solar, Larvitar volunteers to do the challenge as well as Pangoro and Ursaring.

Finally with Team Lunar, Whimsicott makes Quilava do the challenge. While Diggersby and Purugly volunteer to do the challenge to make up for last time.

As the challenge begins, Diggersby feels something attached to her weights and uses one of her fingers in her arms to try and make out what it is. Once that's done, she determines that it's an idol and while everyone else is focused on lifting the weight, she moves her ear arm closer to the area while making it look like she's struggling and attaches the idol to her palm without anyone noticing. Now that she has a clearer view of it, she can confirm it's a small idol shaped like a Golden Cresselia(regular idol).

Over with Espurr, he is quickly struggling. But after a few tries, he is able to get into a regular position and regain his composure.

The same thing happened with Larvitar and Quilava, though that was due to the lack of proper appendages on them. However as time went on, the weight became too much for our Rock type and he dropped out.

He felt pretty bad about his failure, but Skiddo reassured him that he did his best, same with Cacturne.

As this was going on, Houndoom's appendages began to creak due to the pressure and he quickly dropped out to prevent them from shattering. Quickly noticing this, Darkrai and Cresselia got him to the medical room to get them repaired.

But Zebstrika noticed this and was worried for Houndoom, causing him to momentarily lose his concentration and drop the weight, taking him out of the challenge.

"Zebstrika, what the hell!" Magcargo shouted. "Shut up, my comrade was in pain and I slipped for a moment. God forbid I show a bit of humanity."

"Exactly." Vaporeon responded.

Magcargo shook her head and glared at Espurr. Purugly also dropped out after the weight became too much for her. But even Quilava didn't last much longer as she tripped up and couldn't handle the weight anymore.

Ivysaur went over to Quilava. "Are you okay?" Quilava nodded her head with a smile. "I'm fine. If anything, I am proud I was able to last as long as I did." Ivysaur smiled back. "That's good." Before the two of them went back to the rest of their team.

As Espurr continued to struggle, Magcargo sighed. _Yep. We're screwed. Espurr can't do it._

But Espurr heard her thought, and after those words and earlier, he had enough. He snapped. "Shut your mouth Magcargo! You really think these words are motivating to the person who is up here trying to win this for his team. I didn't see you volunteering for this challenge, you made me do it. So why don't you take your comments and shove them up your ass!"

The other members of Team Galaxy made an audible "ooh" noise, as if Espurr just burned her. Magcargo was about to respond in anger, but that was quickly dissipated as Espurr began to glow.

Within seconds, he had evolved into Meowstic and raised the weights as high as he could. Empoleon had a big grin on her face, as she was proud of Meowstic in this moment. Munna was also amazed, while Magcargo was still angered.

It was a lot easier for Meowstic to carry the weight now, and he was smiling, proud of himself for evolving.

Even some of the other Galaxy members were proud of Meowstic in this moment as Flareon, Zebstrika and Vaporeon cheered him on.

Hell, even Diggersby, Pangoro and Ursaring were proud of him as they looked at him and smiled for a moment before continuing the challenge.

Eventually however, the weight began to take its toll on Diggersby and after a few attempts to try and regain her composure; she couldn't hold it any longer and dropped out, securing the win for Solar and Galaxy.

As Meowstic and the others dropped their weights, Empoleon and Munna went over to Meowstic to congratulate him, and when they got there, Empoleon grabbed Meowstic and gave him a hug. "You did it!"

"Yep. But I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you." Meowstic replied with a smile before Empoleon set him back down.

But those two weren't the only ones to praise him. Zebstrika, Vaporeon and Flareon also praised him for winning the challenge as well as evolving. Eventually, Magcargo gave him a compliment though it was back-handed and he knew it.

Over with Lunar, Mantine and Purugly praised Diggersby and Quilava for their great job in the challenge today and they thanked the two for the compliments.

After that was over, Mantine apologized to Purugly and Diggersby for her attitude over the last few days. "Since the intervention however, I've had some time to think and I've realized how much of a jerk I have been."

The two forgive her and they are just glad the marriage is on the road to recovery. Once that was taken care of, the three of them discuss who to vote off tonight and they agree to oust Whimsicott.

While Whimsicott's alliance agrees to vote out either Mantine or Diggersby.

 **At elimination**

"Welcome to your second elimination Team Lunar, now, if anyone has an idol, now would be the time to play it."

After saying that however, no one plays an idol. "Very well, I will read the votes."

 **First Vote:** Mantine

 **Second Vote:** Whimsicott

 **Third Vote:** Mantine

 **Fourth Vote:** Whimsicott

 **Fifth Vote:** Whimsicott

 **Sixth Vote:** Mantine

"We have a tie. So here's how it will go. Mantine and Whimsicott will not vote, everyone else will vote and you can only vote for either Mantine or Whimsicott."

 **First Vote:** Mantine

 **Second Vote:** Whimsicott

 **Third Vote:** Mantine

 **Fourth Vote:** Whimsicott

"We have another tie. So here is what we'll do. The two of you will draw rocks. If it's a white rock, you're safe. Black, you're out."

The two of them reach into the bag, though Mantine takes a little longer to reach into it.

"All right, here we go."

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **DRAW**

As the two open their hands, Whimsicott has the white rock and Mantine has the black rock. "Mantine, you're out."

Mantine lets out a sigh. "Good luck team, good game Whimsicott." She then leaves.

 **Confessional**

Whimsicott: What a surprising elimination, you know what would make it more surprising? If I couldn't feel the difference between white and black minerals/paint. A shame really, but it's not really cheating if you are just using a natural sense. Tah-tah.

Kingler: So I just heard that Mantine is out.. But it's going to be okay. I will keep going in this game, for her sake. I'm sure she'll be rooting for me back home, so I won't give up.

 **End Confessional**

Later that night, the spaceship begins to enter the atmosphere. At this point, it has not responded to any communication and that is making the people down below concerned. As this is going on however, Meowstic feels another psychic pull, but this time, he is able to quickly dispel it. However, as he gets out of the shower, he senses something off in the restroom, a small gust of air coming out of the wall. "Something is here…" Meowstic whispered with a smirk before he quickly finds the area and discovers a small hole covered up by a small thing of wallpaper. He reaches inside and to his surprise, he finds a regular idol inside. "Perfect…" Then his body begins to shiver. "And now I am freezing, why did I think it was a good idea to do this while still wet…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, our contestants competed in a challenge to hold up weights. In the end, Mantine was sent home in a tie-breaker challenge.**

 **19 are left. Who will be eliminated next? Find out today.**

As the moon rises over the horizon, Cacturne and Kingler meet up at the pool to discuss Mantine's elimination. After Kingler tells Cacturne that he'll be fine, Cacturne gets an idea. "That's good to hear. Say, since the two of us get along pretty well and since Pangoro and Ursaring could be useful to us, why don't the four of us make the first ever alliance on this team? Might as well get to them first before Larvitar/Skiddo right?"

Kingler smirks in response. "Sure, I'm up for it." Cacturne smiles in response. "Great, I'll do my best to get Ursaring and Pangoro on our side and then we're golden. See you later." Cacturne shakes Kingler's hand and heads off. But as Cacturne leaves, Kingler raises one of his eyebrows.

As this is going on, Larvitar and Skiddo are finishing up a comedy movie together. As the credits roll, Skiddo walks over to take out the DVD. "That was a really good movie." Larvitar said. "Yeah, really surprised you wanted to see this. I didn't take you for a comedy fan." Skidoo replied. But Larvitar chuckled in response. "I'm not, but I wanted to give it a shot anyways. Especially with someone I consider a friend, and I am glad I got to see it. It was a lot of fun." Skiddo smiled back after taking out the DVD. "That's good. All right, it's getting late. See you in the morning."

After Larvitar said the same thing, Skiddo walked out of the room. A blush forming on his face as he walked out.

Over with the females, Ivysaur and Quilava were talking about Quilava's performance in the challenge yesterday. "You did really well Quilava." Ivysaur said with a smile. "Thanks Ivyaur, you and Ursaring have done a really good job so far helping me build strength and confidence." Quilava replied. "That's good to hear. Hopefully the both of us will evolve soon, not only to become more useful to the team, but also grow as friends." Quilava then put her arm around Ivysaur and smiled. "I'm sure we will Ivysaur, after all the help you've given me thus far, I won't forget a friend like you anytime soon. Besides, Venusaur's are powerhouses."

Ivysaur chuckled after hearing that. "Glad to hear it Quilava. We just gotta keep working at it, and we'll reach our final forms in no time."

As this was going on, Whimsicott was heading to their room to conduct the alliance meeting for the night, but sees Purugly standing next to one of the doors. "What do you want Purugly?" Whimsicott asked.

"Oh nothing. After all, why would I want to ask a cheater a question?" Purugly replied. Whimsicott rolled her eyes in response. "It's not cheating when you use a sense. That's part of our genetics, by that logic, using your nose is cheating."

"It is cheating when you practiced the rock draw so many times that you can feel the different colors. You're going in with an unfair advantage, that's called cheating." Purugly fired back.

Whimsicott shrugged in response. "Whatevs. There's nothing can be done about it, I am here while Mantine is gone."

"I expected better out of you Whimsicott, I am so ashamed!" Purugly shouted back.

"Oh no, a random is ashamed of me. Purugly, have you seen my HaremCamp comments? I get a bunch of randoms complaining about how I betrayed them when I went mainstream every other day, your words are nothing to me."

"You should be ashamed when a family member chews you out." Purugly replied.

But Whimsicott rolls her eyes again. "Like I would believe that crap. Get over it Purugly, Mantine is out and Diggersby will be next. Just accept it." She then shoves Purugly aside and walks to her room. Purugly is enraged for a moment but decides to walk away instead of attacking her.

Over with Team Galaxy, Flareon's alliance is playing board games. As the game goes on, Flareon and Houndoom accidentally touch each other's hands as the two of them were trying to grab a card from the deck. The two blush for a second before all four of them have a laugh about it.

"You two are so lovebirds." Vaporeon said.

Flareon and Houndoom's blush reddens. "No no no. We're not." The two of them reply. But Vaporeon and Zebstrika just laugh about it for a bit before they continue the game. But Flareon and Houndoom do comment that Vaporeon has been more social lately. "That might be because I trust the three of you now." Houndoom and Flareon smile in response to this, as does Zebstrika. "That's good to hear. A good bond is useful in this game."

Eventually, the game comes to an end and Vaporeon and Zebstrika go over to the hot tub to talk. While Zebstrika brushes her fur, he exposits about his family. His parents were thespian actors, and he eventually became an actor just to give it a shot. Vaporeon asks him about the powers, but Zebstrika explains that his family come from a line of sorcerers, but he was the first in his line to practice dark magic in order to utilize it for good.

"Interesting." Vaporeon replied. "I guess it's my turn then. Can you trust me?" Zebstrika nodded his head. Vaporeon sighed in response. "Okay. Before going to my planet, I had to go through genetic enhancements in order to survive the climate and gravity. But after the enhancements, my family and friends bullied me over it, for being different… I couldn't even form proper bonds with anyone because every-time I tried, I found out the hard way that they were just using me for their own personal gain. Even when going to the new planet, it stuck with me. It's hard for me to be social, because if I do open up, I am scared I will just get hurt again…"

Vaporeon then started to cry, but Zebstrika patted her on the head. "I will never hurt you Vaporeon. I would never do that. I value you as a friend. Hell, I would sooner stab my heart than betray someone I call a friend. Besides, this backstory doesn't change what I think of you in the slightest. I still care about you, and I am glad I could form this bond with you."

Vaporeon is surprised to hear this, but then lets out a smile. "Thank you. That means so much to me."

Zebstrika smiles. "It's no problem at all. I-" But before he could continue, Vaporeon tilted her head and kissed him on the lips. Surprised for a moment, Zebstrika kissed her back and the two blush. After breaking off the kiss, they smile at each other.

"I will never go against you." Zebstrika said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Vaporeon replied. After that, Zebstrika went back to combing her fur.

As this is going on, Magcargo and Munna are talking about their alliance before Magcargo discuss getting rid of Flareon next and then Meowstic. Munna is hesitant to vote off Meowstic, but doesn't want to go against her friend/leader.

Over with Empoleon, she is in the Olympic pool practicing her swimming. After she finishes her laps, she heads towards the end to get out and as she does so, Meowstic shows up to hand her a towel. "Thanks for the towel, but what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I just finished my swim a while ago. But before I left, I saw you doing your laps and decided why not check up on you in case something happens." Meowstic replies.

Empoleon raises an eyebrow in response to this. "Huh, didn't take you for a swimmer."

"Oh yeah, I love to swim. It's actually pretty relaxing." Empoleon smiles in response. "Well it certainly shows."

Meowstic is flustered for a bit before the two have a laugh over the comment. "Anyways, are you still getting those psychic pulls?" Empoleon asked.

"Not really. I was able to resist it a lot quicker last night. Just confused why I got them in the first place though."

"Maybe it's because of that spaceship coming closer to the planet."

"It's possible, but why me?"

Empoleon shrugs. "No clue. Still though, I am really proud you evolved."

Meowstic smiles in response. "Thanks Empoleon, really appreciate it."

"No problem. You also seem to be a lot happier now, which is always a good thing. Anyways, since the two of us seem to love swimming, how about the both of us swim together next time? To see what you got?"

Meowstic nodded his head. "I'd love too." The two then shake hands and go their separate ways. But as they headed out, the both of them formed small blushes.

 **The Next Day**

Over with Team Solar, Larvitar and Skiddo were on the treadmill going at it as fast as they could. But after they were done, they evolved into their next forms. Excited, the two hugged each other and they gave each other a fist-bump.

As this was going on, Cacturne and Kingler were on the weights at the time of the evolution. Noticing this, Cacturne and Kingler agree to vote out Gogoat or Pupitar next time they lose.

Speaking of improvements, Pangoro is now able to lift more than his own body-weight at this point in time.

Over with Team Lunar, Ursaring/Ivysaur are training Quilava really hard. But after she finishes her treadmill run, she also evolves. Ecstatic, she hugs the two of them, thanking them for the help thus far.

After breaking off the hug, Ursaring suggests they test out her new form and points to the weights. After setting it up, Typhlosion is able to lift the amount of weight that was in the bag from the last challenge with no issue. The three of them give each other a high-five over that and Typhlosion feels really proud of herself for this accomplishment.

Over with Team Galaxy, Meowstic is dominating at the weights while Empoleon is watching him to ensure nothing wrong happens. But as this goes on, Magcargo and Munna are watching. "See Munna, this is what I meant by a threat?" Munna nods her head slowly. "Sorry I doubted you…"

Over with Houndoom and Zebstrika, the two are racing each other on the treadmills since Houndoom's legs got improved upon after the last challenge. But despite getting their exercise in, they burn out the machines due to their increased speed. As the two respond with surprise, Flareon and Vaporeon are just shaking their heads.

After the exercise is over, Pangoro and Diggersby head off for their social training. After a while, Diggersby stops the lesson. "Good job Pangoro, you are able to hold a conversation for more than 2 hours." She said with a smile. "Thank you Diggersby. I really appreciated the lesson." Diggersby nodded her head in response. "So, now that the lesson is over, let's talk. Why did you want to compete?"

Pangoro thought about it for a moment before giving his reply. "I want to test my abilities in a social environment and see how well I perform."

"Interesting." Diggersby responds. "My reason is somewhat similar, though I want to see how well my social skills are in a game like this."

"Interesting. The two of us seem to share similar motivations."

"Indeed." Diggersby replies. "But that might also explain why we get along pretty well, similar minds think alike after all."

Pangoro nods his head in response before smiling. "I am really thankful for the help thus far Diggersby, you've been a good teacher." Diggersby smiles back. "Thank you, I am glad I could help. After all, it is my role as an officer to help people."

"Glad to hear that." Pangoro then extended his hand to her. Diggersby responded to this action by extending her own and shaking each other's hands. After this exchange, Pangoro heads off. As the door closes, Diggersby is still smiling. "His fur is really soft."

 **At the Challenge.**

" **Good morning everyone, welcome to your next challenge! Tonight, all three teams will be going to elimination, but you get to determine the order depending on today's performance. Today's challenge is a fencing tournament, three members of each team will be assigned to compete and their job is to hit the opponent with the fencing stick. The stick has enough energy to send the person back a bit, and your job is to get them to fall off the platform, securing a win. Two out of three is a win for your team."**

After this, Cresselia chimes in. "The order for the teams has already been decided. The best performing team will go last while the worst and 2nd worst will compete first, and then the winner of that will face the best performing. 3rd place will go to elimination first, and so on."

" **On top of that, the team that gets first place will have all three members chosen for the challenge immune from elimination. So let's begin."**

The choices were randomly decided by Darkrai and Cresselia.

For Team Solar, Cacturne, Ursaring and Kingler were chosen.

For Team Lunar, Diggersby, Whimsicott and Typhlosion were chosen.

While Team Galaxy had Empoleon, Meowstic and Munna.

 **Team Lunar vs Team Solar**

The first round was against Cacturne and Diggersby. Cacturne went in fast, while Diggersby went in slow and defensively, dodging each of Cacturne's attacks and landing a few on him, gradually draining his stamina until he was out of it and Diggersby knocked him out.

The second round was Ursaring and Typhlosion. The two were pretty close in power and speed, countering each other blow for blow. Both had managed to get the other near the end and knock them off the platform, but it was Ursaring's faster reflex that countered Typhlosion's attack and knocked her into the water.

The final round was Kingler and Whimsicott. Kingler was pretty strong offensively, sending his opponent back pretty far. But Whimsicott was faster than the crab, quickly getting around his moves and knocking him into the water pretty fast and securing the win for Team Lunar.

 **Team Lunar vs Team Galaxy**

The first round was Empoleon vs Diggersby. While Diggersby had good defense, Empoleon had faster speed and reflexes, sending her into the water pretty fast and securing a win for Team Galaxy.

The second round was Munna vs Whimsicott. Munna originally had Whimsicott on the ropes due to her klutzy nature hitting Whimsicott by accident, but Whimsicott quickly caught wind of this and took Munna down in no time at all.

It was down to the final match, Meowstic and Typhlosion. Ursaring and Ivysaur were cheering on Typhlosion, while Empoleon and Munna cheered on Meowstic.

The two of them were incredibly strong with their hits, similar to the match Typhlosion had with Ursaring, but Meowstic had speed on his side, eventually moving his way around her strikes and sending her back. As the two sides were being cheered on, Typhlosion was trying harder to counter Meowstic's strikes, but Meowstic was too small and too fast to be hit in this current state and he knocked off the platforming, securing first place and immunity for himself, Empoleon and Munna.

As Meowstic gave a group hug with Empoleon and Munna, Magcargo was not too happy with the results but hid her emotions to not make it obvious.

Typhlosion apologizes to Ivysaur and Ursaring for her failure, but the two give her a hug and tell her she did her best.

As the challenge concluded, the teams left to go and discuss their strategies for tonight's eliminations. Gogoat and Pupitar agree to take out Cacturne, while Cacturne's new alliance agree to split the votes between Gogoat and Pupitar in the event either of them have an idol.

Flareon's alliance agrees to take out Magcargo, while Magcargo's alliance agree to take out Flareon. But after the meeting, Magcargo apologizes to Meowstic for her behaviour over the last few days to him and he accepts it, saying that he doesn't care about it anymore. The two shake hands and head off.

At Team Solar's elimination, no idol is played.

" **All right, I'll read the votes."**

1st vote: **Cacturne**

2nd vote: **Gogoat**

3rd vote: **Pupitar**

4th vote: **Pupitar**

5th vote: **Cacturne**

Final vote: **Cacturne**

Cacturne's eyes widen over the results, as does Ursaring and Pangoro. "What the hell?" Pangoro whispers.

But after a few moments, Cacturne sighs and smiles. "Good luck guys, knock em dead." He then heads towards the elevator while Ursaring and Pangoro are confused.

 **Confessional**

Kingler: I'm sorry Cacturne, but do you think I am stupid? I knew you had an alliance since Day 1. Don't lie to my face and say you had an idea for an alliance when you already had one! You helped me with my marriage and then lie to my face? *sighs* Why did you need to lie to me anyways? I would've gone along with it regardless, but the fact that you lied about not having any alliance prior to this? That hurt…

Ursaring: Kingler, what the fuck! Now you just painted a huge target on your back. Cause we're coming for you now!

Pangoro: I will get revenge for Cacturne. But we need a leader. It's not going to be easy, but I want to take the role, for Cacturne's sake. He invited me to be in his alliance, he's part of the reason I am still here in this game, he's part of the reason I wanted to improve my game. I refuse to let his compassion go unrewarded. It may not be easy, but I want to do this, for his sake.

 **End Confessional**

At Team Lunar's elimination, no idol is played at their ceremony either.

" **All right, I'll read the votes."**

1st vote: **Purugly**

2nd vote: **Whimsicott**

3rd vote: **Purugly**

4th vote: **Whimsicott**

Final vote: **Purugly**

" **We are tied. So here's how it will go. Whimsicott and Purugly, you will not vote. Everyone else will vote and you can only vote for either Whimsicott or Purugly."**

" **All right, I'll read the votes."**

1st vote: **Purugly**

2nd vote: **Whimsicott**

Final vote: **Purugly**

Purugly and Diggersby are shocked by the results, but Whimsicott is smirking. Noticing this, Darkrai decides to chime in. **"I wouldn't get too happy Whimsicott. See, I knew what you did last night and while it isn't cheating, you will be automatically eliminated next time you are in the rock draw."**

But Whimsicott shrugs in response. "Dumbass…" Purugly responded. "Anyways, Diggersby, Ivysaur and Typhlosion, good luck." After saying that, Purugly heads off.

At Team Galaxy's elimination, no idol is played.

" **All right, I'll read the votes."**

1st vote: **Magcargo**

2nd vote: **Magcargo**

3rd vote: **Magcargo**

4th vote: **Flareon**

5th vote: **Flareon**

6th vote: **Flareon**

7th vote: **Magcargo**

Final vote: **Magcargo**

After hearing this, Magcargo is pissed off. "Are you kidding me? Who betrayed me?" Meowstic is surprised, which Magcargo notices. "You guys made a big mistake! Screw off!" She then heads off in a rage.

 **Confessional**

Empoleon: I voted off Magcargo because I was tired of her treating Meowstic like dirt. I refuse to be led by a cancerous piece of garbage like her.

 **End Confessional**

Later that night, Diggersby is still stunned by the results but then hears a knock at the door. "Come in." Pangoro opens the door and walks into the room. "I wanted to talk to you about the events of tonight, since you seem to be upset." Diggersby nods her head and the two spend the next little while talking about what happened.

"But it's going to be okay Diggersby, I promise you that the two of us will avenge Purugly and Cacturne." Pangoro stated. Diggersby smiled in response before hugging him. "Thank you." Surprised by this for a moment, he hugs her back. After the hug is broken off, Pangoro goes to make them some tea.

As that is going on, the spaceship gets closer to the planet.

"Still no communication." Cresselia told Darkrai. "In that case, we'll need to take action. We need to get on the phone with the people behind these games and warn them to be prepared for what's coming next." Darkrai replied.

Cresselia nodded her head and the two started making calls. Up on the spaceship however, there is an army of extra-terrestrial Pokemon in the docking bay waiting to be launched. Over with the leader, they are observing the planet in front of them and smirks. **"The time to attack draws near…"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, our contestants competed in a fencing challenge. But in the end, all three teams were sent to elimination and Cacturne, Magcargo and Purugly were sent home. 16 are left, who will be eliminated next? Find out today.**

After Team Solar had their elimination ceremony, Pangoro went over to Kingler to talk to him about voting of Cacturne. Using his new skills, he apologizes to Kingler for lying to him about the alliance, but Kingler says that while he won't be flipping over to their side, he does forgive them for lying.

After that, Pangoro nods his head. "I understand. Gogoat and Pupitar are the better alliance, especially with their strong bond as of late. And since the two are friendly, I know they will welcome you with open arms. I wish you the best." Pangoro said with a smile.

Kingler smiled back and thanked him for that before heading out. As he left, Pangoro saw Pupitar and Gogoat slowly approaching and started looking around the hallway before they could see him. After that, he walked by them with something orange in his fist and he had a normal expression on his face. However, Pupitar and Gogoat noticed something odd about it and after Pangoro left, they thought he has an idol. After hearing that, Pangoro, who was hidden from them now, let out a sigh as he opened his fist.

Some time later, Pupitar and Gogoat are in the training room wrestling for a bit. The two appear to be evenly matched for some time, but then Pupitar trips during a charging move and the two fall to the floor. The two are blushing red in embarrassment, especially Gogoat, before he pushes Pupitar off like he was nothing.

"Ah geez, sorry about that Gogoat. I didn't mean to do that." Pupitar said with an embarrassed look on his face. Gogoat sighed in response, his blush fading as a serious look emerged on his face. "It's fine, just watch your step next time."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the two have a laugh about it for a bit before Gogoat continues the conversation. "Seriously though, I am happy to see that you have gotten stronger Pupitar, looks like I still got a long way to go in order to be close to your strength."

Pupitar smiled in response. "Gogoat, you tanked a Pokemon that is usually around 300 pounds and not even flinch. You're clearly stronger than me, and I am proud of you for that."

Gogoat's blush returns. "I, I. Thank you Pupitar, that means a lot coming from you. I guess I have been training pretty hard."

But then Pupitar smirked. "In fact, I would love to try that again when I evolve into Tyranitar. I'm sure you can handle that." Gogoat's blush deepens after hearing that. "Umm…"

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be pushing your buttons like that. I really am glad though that you have gotten stronger Gogoat. You have definitely come a long way since you were a Skiddo." Pupitar replied.

"Thank you. I've noticed that you have also changed since we first met. Now you're being a lot more sincere and kind to me."

Pupitar smiles back. "Maybe it's because I trust you. Or maybe it's something I got from hanging out with you lately, just like how you got my courage and strength."

Gogoat smiles in response. "Yeah, I guess I have been more confident in the last little while. So maybe it is an inheritance."

"That's great." Pupitar replied. "I like it when you get serious, like when you shoved me off."

"Thanks Pupitar. I like it when you get sweet."

The two then have another laugh together for a bit before the two walk off. But as Gogoat leaves, Pupitar stares at his behind for a bit and smirks before turning his head and walking away in the opposite direction.

As that was going on, Vaporeon and Zebstrika were having a conversation about theater performances and terms used in it and Vaporeon was getting fascinated in the topic the deeper it went. As for Flareon and Houndoom, they were in a nearby holographic room playing a simulated action game having a good time. Once that was done, the two asked Vaporeon and Zebstrika if they wanted to join and they accepted the offer, going inside.

Over with Empoleon and Meowstic, the two were in the pool swimming. The two were pretty even in terms of speed and performance and by the time they were on their last lap, it was too close to tell a winner once they reached the end of the pool.

"That was a good swim Meowstic, you have really good skills in the water." Empoleon said with a smile.

Meowstic smile back. "Thanks Empoleon, you're really good as well. That was a lot of fun to race you." The two then gave each other a warm smile for a bit before Empoleon grabbed his hand.

"I am really glad that you are still here, I was worried about you going home tonight." Meowstic was surprised about this, but he let out a sigh and looked Empoleon in the eyes with a smile on his face. "It was close, but I am glad I am still here as well. I was worried about saying goodbye to you as well. But it's okay. As long as the three of us are together, our alliance will stand strong even without Magcargo."

Empoleon nodded her head and the two stare at each other for a bit before the two break it off and have blushes on their face. "We should probably get going." Empoleon said while rubbing the back of her head. "Right." Meowstic replied, holding his hand to his chest.

As the two get out of the pool however, Meowstic lifts Empoleon off her feet and carries her in his arms. "After that swim, you need your energy." He replied with a laugh at the end. Empoleon giggled in response. "Such a gentlemen."

But as the two went into the changing room to get dried off, we then cut over to Team Lunar. While Whimsicott is trying to locate an idol, Ivysaur and Typhlosion were left to their own devices for the time being and preceded to discuss Typhlosion's recent evolution.

"Yeah, I am still surprised I evolved too. It feels amazing, and I can't thank you and Ursaring enough for this. I feel a lot more confident thanks to you and a lot stronger thanks to Ursaring."

"I'm glad to hear it." Ivysaur said before frowning. Concerned, Typhlosion put her hand on Ivysaur. "Is something wrong Ivysaur?"

Ivysaur sighed. "I really am glad that our training has helped you, but I feel bad that I haven't evolved yet. I feel like a burden…"

"Ivysaur, I know you will evolve soon. Whatever training you put me through, you've done twice that amount. I am confident that when you evolve, you'll kick ass as a Venusaur." Typhlosion replied with a smile.

But Ivysaur was still feeling down. Noticing this, Typhlosion asked her if there was more to it than she is letting on.

"Yes. I don't like getting emotional or telling people this, but behind these layers is a girl terrified of being abandoned and alone. I have had that happen to me numerous times in my past and my means of coping with it was to work on myself. But since you evolved, I am worried that you will ignore me now since you evolved and won't need my training any more…" Ivysaur's frown got wider and she started to look at the floor as her eyes started to turn red.

But before she started crying in front of Typhlosion, her friend put her arm around Ivysaur and pulled her close. "Ivysaur, the two of you changed my life for the better. I never would've gotten this boost of confidence and likely this form at this rate if it wasn't for you. I would never abandon someone like you over that. When I consider someone a friend, I mean it. A friend like you is someone I will never abandon, no matter what."

Ivysaur was surprised over Typhlosion's words. But before she could utter any words, she hugged Typhlosion. "Thank you.. I really appreciate those words.."

Typhlosion smiled in response. "It's no problem. We're friends after all. Now come on friend, show me that confidence you gave me." Ivysaur nodded her head and gave her friend a confident smirk on her face. The two smiled after seeing that and hugged for a bit before Ivysaur let Typhlosion go for the evening. As for Ivysaur, she decided to go and check out the garden outside their apartments to collect her thoughts. But as she sat down, she was hit by a sleep dart, quickly knocking her out and then a tractor beam from the sky engulfed her in a green light.

 **The Next Day**

As the sun rose over the horizon, Typhlosion woke from her descent into dreamland and found herself outside the apartment building alongside her fellow contestants, who were also waking up. "What is the meaning of this?" Typhlosion wondered as she looked around the area. But it didn't take her long to notice the apartment was completely covered in vines and the once concrete ground was now the ground seen in a jungle.

Concerned, she ran towards the city to try and get help, slashing through the vines while the other contestants followed behind her and once her and the other contestants reached the city, she looked towards the sky and her eyes widened in horror.

The city was being terraformed into a forest, with buildings being converted into trees, the concrete being converted into earth, but what terrified Typhlosion to her core was the source of this terraforming. It was a Venusaur that was bigger than the city itself. As the Venusaur let out a loud roar, Pangoro grabbed Typhlosion's shoulder and snapped Typhlosion out of her petrified state.

"Typhlosion, we can't stand by and let this creature do this to the city. We have to take action." Pangoro stated. Typhlosion's look of shock turned into a serious look and she nodded her head in response. "Right!"

"In that case, we should split up into separate teams in order to prevent the creature from grabbing us all in one go." Houndoom told Pangoro and Typhlosion.

Pangoro and Typhlosion agreed to the plan and split up the remaining contestants into their groups. Whimsicott and Munna create a super sticky substance around the remaining rocks to make the hits harder on the creature and Ursaring throws them at the Venusaur's hind legs. This did impact the Venusaur pretty quickly, but the creature emitted large vines at the three and smacked them to the ground with enough force to knock all of them unconscious.

With one group down, Empoleon and Meowstic run across the vines leading to the top of Venusaur, dodging each of the vines sent out to attack them and they arrive on the top of the creature where they start blasting the large flower with their psychic and steel attacks. This does harm the Venusaur a lot more than the previous group, and when the vines are sent out to stop the pair, the two are able to outspeed the swings at first. But Empoleon gets blindsided by a vine behind her and hits her in the back with enough force to collide with Meowstic and send them flying to the ground, but they use their remaining power to shield themselves in a bubble to prevent death, but after the shield dissipates, they fall unconscious.

Zebstrika and Vaporeon are the next group assigned to attack Venusaur and the two use a combination of ice attacks from Vaporeon and Zebstrika's dark magic to paralyze the legs, which succeeds. However, despite the legs being paralyzed, the top of Venusaur is still active and the flower launches several Solarbeams at them. But before the attacks can hit, Houndoom and Flareon swing in on vines and get the two to safety.

Gogoat and Pupitar then jump in and Gogoat launches Pupitar at the flower at a fast enough speed to severely damage it. The Venusaur roars in pain and quickly smacks the two aside, knocking them out as the Venusaur recoils in pain.

With their plans failing, Pangoro and Diggersby are thinking up another plan.

"I think it's obvious at this point, but that is Ivysaur up there. But why is she a giant and why is she evolved? Also, doesn't it seem strange that Venusaur is acting off? If it was serious, we'd all be dead. But why is it only knocking out our teammates?" Diggersby asked.

Pangoro nodded. "It is weird. But we can ask those questions after the creature is neutralized. I didn't want to do this, but we are going to need to create a frequency loud enough to knock her unconscious. If she's being controlled, her body can still be affected and maybe the frequency can reverse the control. If not, the frequency will knock her out and stop the terraforming."

Diggersby ponders. "It's going to hurt her, but we have to do something. All right, Typhlosion, you're up…" But before she could finish her sentence, she noticed that Typhlosion was gone. As she quickly turned her head to find the location of Typhlosion, her eyes widen when she sees Typhlosion running towards Venusaur. "Typhlosion, stop! Don't do it!" But Typhlosion is unfazed by the comment, she wanted to save her friend and she wasn't going to risk using the frequency to do it. She had to try something, anything to get Venusaur to come back to her senses.

As Typhlosion burned through the vines, she reached the front of Venusaur, who was about to hit her with a giant vine, but Typhlosion shouted her name as loud as she could. "Venusaur!"

Venusaur then stopped her attack and ensnared Typhlosion in the vines before bringing her up to the creature's face. As the white-pupiled Venusaur looked at Typhlosion, there was only one look on her face, sadness.

"Venusaur, why are you doing this? This isn't yo-" But before she could finish her sentence, she looked at Venusaur's eyes and noticed that her sclera wasn't white but had numerous spirals, coming to the realization that her friend is being controlled by something. Her look of sadness turned into a serious look as she continued. "Venusaur, you know this is wrong! I know you're in there! Please, fight it!" But as she made those comments, the vines got tighter around Typhlosion and Venusaur let out a loud roar.

"I don't care what pain I am in. Because the pain of losing someone I call friend is worse! Especially after all that she did for me!" But the vines continued to tighten around Typhlosion and now the vines started to leak a substance all over her body, turning her skin green and her feet purple. But despite this, Typhlosion wasn't scared and still had that serious look on her face. The Venusaur roared again as the terraforming process continued, giving Typhlosion a more Venusaur-like appearance.

But Typhlosion let out a sigh as she pulled her arm free of the vines, which had completely morph into a Venusaur arm, and moved it towards Venusaur. "Regardless of if you turn me into a Venusaur. Regardless of if the person controlling you turns me into a monster, I will never abandon you Venusaur. Because I know you're still in there." By this point, only her face had the Typhlosion traits left and that was slowly being dissolved. "So go ahead, turn me into a Venusaur. As long as it makes you happy…"

Typhlosion let out a sigh and put her arm down, accepting her fate. But before the terraforming finished, her body begins to revert back to normal. Typhlosion smiles as the terraforming is completely reversed and she sees Venusaur, her eyes back to normal.

'Typhlosion…" Venusaur said with tears rolling down her face. But before she could finish, her body reverts to normal size and the two are falling towards the ground. As Pangoro and the remaining teammates get a trampoline ready to catch them, Typhlosion reaches out to Venusaur. "Grab my hand!" Venusaur, with tears still rolling down her face, nods her head and grabs it. The two embracing as they get closer to the ground, but before they hit it, they are engulfed in white light and they end up in the holodeck room.

The two are confused about this, as well as everyone else and as Typhlosion and Venusaur break off the embrace, Darkrai and Cresselia teleport in.

 **"** **Allow me to explain. Last night, a spaceship that has been in our airspace for some time now infected Venusaur with a drug that not only evolved her but made her into a weapon of terraforming destruction. But before she could grow to inflict any real damage, I teleported everyone to a pocket dimension using my powers and ensured that none of you would be hurt or killed, just knocked out at worst. So no Venusaur, this wasn't your fault."** Darkrai explained.

"Makes sense it was a spaceship. Early on in the game, I got weird psychic attacks and the source came from aliens." Meowstic replied.

But Venusaur was still upset. "It doesn't matter, I-"

"Venusaur, no. We know it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong." Typhlosion interrupted. Everyone else in the room agreed with Typhlosion's comment. "We're just glad that you're okay. "

Venusaur nods her head slowly. "Thank you."

 **"** **Excellent. After a day like today, all of you deserve a break. So no challenge and no elimination today, all of you deserve the rest of the day to sit down and relax. I will see all of you tomorrow."** Darkrai and Cresselia then teleport out.

Diggersby and Pangoro apologize to Typhlosion and Venusaur for their plan, but Typhlosion forgives them saying that she understood why they came up with it, but wanted to try it her way. The two nodded their heads and went their separate ways.

Flareon's alliance gave each other high-fives for their work today before they and everyone else except Typhlosion and Venusaur leave the room.

The two hug each other and then proceed to talk for a bit.

"So did you mean what you said earlier while I was possessed? That you wouldn't abandon me even if I turned you into a Venusaur?"

Typhlosion nodded her head. "Like I told you Venusaur, I don't abandon my friends. Even if it means I have to make a big sacrifice, I will accept that over abandoning you."

Venusaur smiled. "Thank you." She then wrapped her vines around Typhlosion and pulled her close. " I am glad to have a friend like you." Typhlosion smiled back. "Same."

After that, Pupitar was healing up Gogoat's injuries in his room. "We did a good job today, didn't we?" Pupitar asked. Gogoat smiled. "Yep. Thanks for healing me by the way."

"No problem." Pupitar responded before giving Gogoat a fist bump. But before Gogoat pulled his fist back, he grabbed Pupitar's fist for a moment before pulling back. "S. Sorry, I got a little carried away there." But Pupitar grabs his hand and smiles. "It's fine, I actually really liked it. It was soft." Gogoat blushes in response to that. "I know, I shouldn't be saying stuff like that, but when I am around you, I feel something warm inside me that makes me think it's okay to say that stuff. I know it's really stupid of me to say th-"

But Gogoat stops him and tightens his grip. "No, it's not stupid. It's really sweet that you trust me enough that you can let out that sincere side of you when around me. Hell, when I am around you, I feel a lot more confident and proud and I like that. It makes me happy." Gogoat's blush deepens. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry. I don't want to make you uncomforta-"

But before he could finish, Pupitar kissed him on the lips. Shocked by this, Gogoat kissed him back. As the two broke off the kiss, Pupitar spoke up. "Don't apologize over being happy with yourself. That is something you should never be ashamed of." He then sighed. "Listen, I love this side you show around me, and I know you love this sweet side of me when I am around you. So why should either of us be ashamed of showing the other this side? We clearly make the other happy when we're around each other, so why not, you know…"Pupitar said before blushing.

Gogoat wrapped his vines around Pupitar and pulled him close to his chest. "I know what you're getting at. You don't need to sugar-coat it." He then smiled. "You love me, and I love you, that simple. We don't need to hide it, okay?"

Pupitar smiled back and wrapped his arms around him before the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

As this was going on, Empoleon, Munna and Meowstic were talking about their performance in the task today for a bit before Munna apologizes to the two. "I'm sorry for listening to Magcargo earlier, I didn't realize how toxic she was to our alliance until after she was gone."

"It's all good Munna, we forgive you." Empoleon replied. "Yeah, now the three of us have a chance to make the alliance stronger." Meowstic stated before putting his hand out. Empoleon and Munna smiled in response and then put their hands together in unification before breaking it off and heading out for the evening.

But as Empoleon and Meowstic are walking down the hallway, Meowstic notices that Empoleon is blushing. "Something wrong?" Meowstic asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"It's nothing." Empoleon replied. "It just felt nice to hold your hand in that moment, that's all." Meowstic snickered for a moment before grabbing her hand. "Like this?" Empoleon's blush reddened as she pulled back. "Yeah, but you don't need to be a dick about it." Meowstic was still smiling. "I wasn't, I was being honest." A blush then formed on his face as he reached out his hand again. Noticing this, Empoleon grabbed it and the two held hands for a moment with a smile on their face. "Want to try something out?" Meowstic asked.

Empoleon nodded her head. In response, the two teleported out of the hallway and into the pool. But despite the sudden location, Empoleon wasn't scared or surprised as she looked into Meowstic's eyes and he looked into hers. As the two continue to hold hands for a bit longer, the two slowly inch themselves towards each other until their fur is brushing up against each other and the two slowly sink beneath the water. Once they were completely submerged, the two kissed each other on the lips. This went on for a brief moment until they came back up for air. But as they reached the surface and collected their air, the two gazed into each other's eyes once more.

"I love you Empoleon."

"I love you too Meowstic."

The two then get out of the pool and walk to the changing rooms, still holding each other's hand. But after this was done and the two said goodnight to each other, Darkrai and Cresselia were notified about the spaceship floating thousands of feet over the apartment the contestants were in. They tried to contact the authorities, but their lines were completely cut, preventing any assistance.

 **"** **Shit, we have to rescue the contestants! Cresselia, activate the Teleport spell."**

But Cresselia stood there motionless as her eyes widened.

 **"** **Cresselia?"**

Cresselia gulped for a moment before slowly turning to Darkrai with a horrified look on her face.

 _"_ _The contestants aren't in the apartments, their signals are on the ship… "_


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, we infected Venusaur with a drug to try and terraform the planet. But in the end, those pesky Earthlings saved Venusaur and we abducted them in our spaceship. 16 remain, who will be eliminated next? Find out today.**

But instead of Darkrai giving the recap, it was an Attack Form Deoxys looking at the monitors of the contestants in prison cells with a smirk on his face.

As he was sitting down however, a Speed Form Deoxys walked into the room. "It is done, all these contestants for this television thing have been kidnapped and we will now make our statement."

"Excellent, you do that."

The Speed Form Deoxys then turned on the microphone and everyone in the stadium down below and Darkrai/Cresselia heard it.

"Attention Earthlings, we have your contestants from this weird show you call Total Pokemon. We will now begin the invasion shortly. But if anyone interferes, we will blast you away with a cannon as powerful as 100 atom bombs…." The broadcast then cut out and everyone in the stadium began to panic.

Darkrai pounded his fist against his desk, frustrated over the announcement. But Cresselia put her hand on his shoulder. "Darkrai, calm down. It's fine. We can save the contestants, we just need to come up with a plan."

Darkrai lets out a sigh. "You're right… We need a plan." He then turned to face Cresselia with a serious look on his face. "Contact the leaders of the Amazon Union immediately, this is an international matter." Cresselia nodded her head in response and used her psychic powers to contact the Amazon Union.

Back on the ship, the Speed Form Deoxys informs his wardens to start torturing the contestants and they comply.

They began with Pangoro's cell, which had him and Diggersby tied up in two chairs. The wardens put in a mysterious gas and the two began to panic. This went on for some time as they tried to get out of the room, but to no avail, until Pangoro, who was trying to piece the situation together amidst his panicking, took a deep breath and calmed down. "Diggersby, calm down. This weird gas seems to be affecting our mental state, making us think it will kill us."

Hearing this in her panicked state, she took a deep breath and exhaled in an attempt to test out her friend's hypothesis. When she was calmed down, she looked around her and noticed that her body wasn't being affected by the gas at all, confirming Pangoro's hypothesis about it affecting their mental state. "You're right. It does seem to be a mental affecting gas, which would be an effective way to counter two individuals with decent enough intelligence. But since it isn't working, we should probably find an efficient way out before they try and use a stronger version of it."

"Agreed." Pangoro replied. "But first ,we should probably break fre-"

But before he could finish, Diggersby ripped through the rope with her bulky arm ears and did the same to Pangoro shortly after. "Well then." Pangoro said with a surprised look on his face. Diggersby smiled. "Now it's your turn, got a plan?"

Pangoro smiled and nodded his head. "There are two vents in this room and two chairs. We use the chairs to prevent the gas from coming in and then we can bust the door down."

"A good plan, but umm…" Diggersby then pointed at the door, which had electricity around it. Pangoro took a look and sighed. "Of course it wouldn't be easy." He then gave a weak smile. "But I am sure we'll find a way around that." Diggersby nodded and the two began blocking the vents. The first one was easy enough to get at, but the second was a lot higher up, requiring Diggersby to get on Pangoro's shoulders to finish the task. Once that was done, Diggersby got off his shoulders.

"Well damn, kinda surprised that you were able to carry me on your shoulders like that without any issue." Said Diggersby.

"Well, I have also been working on my physical body on top of our social lessons so that might help." Pangoro replied. Diggersby smiled. "Well it certainly shows, all right, now for the door."

"Maybe there's a way we can short-circuit it?" Pangoro pondered. But Diggersby had a better idea in her head as she launched an Earthquake attack with her bulky ears and it shorted out the door causing it to fall over. The wardens tried to stop them from escaping, but Pangoro and Diggersby knocked them out with ease. Giving each other a high-five for their team-work, they exited the room and discovered several other prison doors in front of them and beside them, deducing that they are in a prison block.

In another room, Whimsicott is being strapped to an electric chair and the switch is quickly pulled, immediately shocking her and causing her to cry out in pain. But as the voltage was slowly being increased, the cotton on her began to resist the electric voltage and it gave her an idea. Using the voltage coursing through her body, she put a lot of pressure on the cotton around her until they popped off her body and hit the warden and the switch, causing it to malfunction and explode and the warden to be knocked out. The last remaining piece of cotton hit her restraints hard enough to shatter them and she got out of the chair. She kicked the warden in the stomach hard and exited the room as the electricity started to leave her body.

The next room was Houndoom and Flareon's. The two were also trapped to a chair, but Houndoom's artificial limbs were on a table a few feet away. Flareon tries to break free, even trying to burn the flames, but every time she tried, she was hit by a hard electric shock. As she whimpered in pain, Houndoom looked over to Flareon for a moment with a concerned look on his face before he looked down at the ropes and bit down on his ropes. It gave him a hard shock, but he didn't back off. As he bit harder on the ropes, it continued to emit a nasty shock throughout his body, bursting several blood vessels, but he didn't care, he wanted to save himself and Flareon from these restraints no matter what. Despite the pain, Houndoom also felt a sense of adrenaline course through his body and he burst through his ropes with ease. Using the remaining ounces of his adrenaline and bleeding all over, trying to stay conscious, he bit Flareon's ropes and screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body.

But using the remains of his strength, he broke through the ropes and he fell to the floor unconscious. Flareon jumped off her chair and caught Houndoom in her arms and she was horrified. "Houndoom! Houndoom!" Tears started rolling down her face, she was worried that Houndoom was dead. But when she checked his pulse, she could still hear his heartbeat, but it was weaker.

But despite this fear going away, Flareon was furious and looked at the table with a determined look on her face before looking down to Houndoom one more time. "You saved my life, and now I will save yours." She then set Houndoom down and ran towards the table with his arms and legs on it. As she jumped on the table, she felt a sharp jolt of pain hit her legs and as she looked down, she was furious when she saw that the table with Houndoom's arms and legs were almost completely covered with bear traps. As she quickly pulled her paw out and moved to grab the parts, blood coming out of her injury, she ended up getting caught in several more bear-traps and bleeding profusely. But she didn't care about her own injuries, her main focus was to save Houndoom's life. After she grabbed the last of his limbs, she jumped off the table and began re-attaching his parts. Her vision was getting blurry as a result of her immense bleeding, but her adrenaline was still flowing and she was able to cauterize her injuries with her own flames to prevent further blood loss as she continued re-attaching the limbs.

By the time she finished cauterizing; she attached the last limb and fell unconscious. When she woke up some time later, she was covered in bandages and was laying next to Houndoom. "Huh?" She then turned her head and noticed Houndoom was also covered in bandages.

"I'm sorry for making you worried Flareon, I was just overcome with adrenaline to save your life and I guess I went a little too far. Guess I am only a hero on the big screen. " But Flareon grabbed his paw and smiled. "I'm just glad that we're okay. Besides, even without your limbs, you're still a hero. On or off-stage."

Houndoom smiled. He was glad to hear that from Flareon. "Thank you Flareon. Looks like you got into some action while I was unconscious." Houndoom replied as he pointed to her bite marks.

Flareon gave him a weak smile in response. "What can I say? I refuse to let someone I care about get hurt, even if it means I get hurt in the process."

The two stared into each other's eyes for a bit, but Flareon put her paw on his lips. "We can save the ending where we kiss for after we're out of here. Since we're too injured to move at the moment, might as well wait here to keep each other company."

Houndoom nodded his head in response. "True. Despite this situation, I am glad I got to meet you."

The two then hold hands and Flareon puts her head on his shoulders. "Same here."

In the cell next to them, Meowstic, Empoleon and Munna are hand-cuffed in a room and the warden tells them to admit one secret from each other in order to escape.

"Why are you telling us this?" Meowstic asked.

"None of us are getting paid for keeping you in these cells, so I really don't care about keeping you in the cells. So yeah, those handcuffs have the ability to tell if your secret is true or not and will unlock one of your hand-cuffs if it is true. Now begin." The warden replied.

"All right, I'll go first then." Munna replied. "I didn't want to reveal this, but I may have cheated in order for our team to win the first three challenges."

Empoleon and Meowstic are confused about this. "Basically, I have the ability to alter probability fields around me and I used that power to alter the probability of our team losing three times in a row. I did that because I didn't want to run the risk of our alliance being separated early on."

"So wait, why did you stop using it then?" Empoleon asked.

"Two reasons. One was because it would violate the rules and I didn't want to be thrown out, and the second reason is because I have a limit on my powers. Since I am still a Munna and not Musharna, I can only use this power once a week, but since the first three challenges were done over the course of 6 days, I used my power three times in one week, which put a massive strain on my brain. That is also why I didn't talk for a while after our third challenge. It affected my ability to speak…"

The handcuff on Munna's right paw unlocked and fell to the floor. "I'm sorry…" Munna said with a sad tone in her voice.

Empoleon sighed. "It's fine, we're just surprised you kept this from us for this long."

"Yeah." Meowstic replied. "Just please, don't use that in the game again. We don't you thrown out or worse, die from overuse of that power. It would suck if we lost you in the game because of that."

Munna nodded her head in response. "Okay, thank you. That means a lot."

The two smiled in response before Empoleon proceeded to go next. "I was the reason for Magcargo being sent home. I voted for her because I was sick of her attitude towards Meowstic. I'm sorry for lying to you two about that…" Empoleon's handcuff registered this as the truth and it fell to the floor.

Munna was silent for a moment, as was Meowstic. But Munna eventually broke the silence by letting out a sigh. "That's fine. After thinking about it for some time, Magcargo was a bitch to Meowstic, so I don't blame you for voting her."

"Thank you." Empoleon replied. "What about you Meowstic?"

Meowstic grabbed her hand in response. "I'm not mad at you Empoleon. In fact, I'm happy to hear that you cared about me back then and wanted to do something to try and get her to stop." Empoleon blushed in response.

"Aww, that's sweet." Munna replied with a smile. Empoleon and Meowstic blushed red with embarrassment. "Umm, you don't mind this Munna?"

Munna shrugged. "Of course not, if you two are happy, then I am happy." She smiled in response.

The two gave Munna a smile back before Meowstic was asked by Empoleon to give his secret.

Meowstic thought about it for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Okay. As you two can tell, I am taller than a lot of other Meowstics. That is because on Pluto, the gravity forced my parents to be genetically altered in order to handle it and the alterations made them taller and stronger than a Meowstic seen on other planets. So when they had me, I was the first Meowstic born with the enhancements already in their DNA. But that is not my secret I wish to tell you, it is true, but that is not my secret."

Meowstic looked around for a moment before facing the two with a serious look on his face. "When I was born, the doctors noticed something odd in my brain and eventually put me through a few tests. The eventual result of those tests was that I fell under ASD, or to put it simply, the Autism Spectrum."

Munna shook her head. "No way, I refuse to believe that. You don't seem to fall under the spectrum." But after Munna said that, the handcuff on Meowstic's hand fell off and he handed it to her, which stated that both secrets were true. Munna was surprised about this, as well as Empoleon. "Well damn."

"The reason why you may have thought that about me Munna is because after that point, I went through a lot of classes and got a lot of help to try and blend into society normally. It took a long time, but I was able to pull it off. Same with this show, I may have started off silent but thanks to a combination of myself and Empoleon's compassion, I was able to come out of my comfort zone and adjust to this situation. Yeah, I do have it, but that doesn't mean I have to be afraid of it either, and I am not. But yeah, there's my secret."

Empoleon and Munna were silent for a moment, trying to piece together their thoughts on the matter before Empoleon decided to break the silence.

"I appreciate your honesty Meowstic." Empoleon smiled. "I know that took a lot of courage for you to admit something like that and I am proud of you for doing it. My opinion on you hasn't changed despite this information and if you want us to treat you the same as before, that is perfectly fine by me."

"Yeah." Munna replied. "You have clearly shown that you can operate normally despite your social disadvantage, so it's only right that you be treated as normal."

Meowstic smiled in response. "Thank you very much girls, I appreciate that a lot."

"No problem." Munna replied. "If anything, I think this talk has only furthered our trust in each other. I mean if we could still be friends after admitting these secrets to each other, we can probably get through anything."

Meowstic and Empoleon nodded their heads in agreement. "But yeah, since we're free to go…" Munna smirked. "When's the wedding for you two?"

Empoleon and Meowstic blushed red in embaressment for a moment before Munna had a laugh. "I kid, I kid. All right, let's go." Empoleon and Meowstic were still blushing as Munna headed towards the door but that eventually faded and the two agreed to just shrug it off.

Over in Ursaring's cell, he is buried under a pile of steel. But as the warden smirks at the sight, his smirk turns into a look of shock as Ursaring breaks free from the pile with ease. " !"

Ursaring flexed his muscles in response. "Steel is nothing compared to lifting 20 Ursaring!" Dumbfounded, the warden quickly unlocked and nervously said he could go. Ursaring nodded his head in response and walked out as the warden sat down on the floor, still confused about what happened.

Over in the next room, Gogoat is trapped in a torture chamber and Pupitar is woken up by hearing Gogoat's screams for help. "Gogoat!" Pupitar cried out in response. But as Gogoat was screaming in pain from the devices inside, Pupitar was about to run towards him when he heard a voice that made his blood go cold.

"Son?"

Pupitar's eyes widened in horror. As he turned around, he saw another torture chamber, but this one had his formerly deceased dad (Tyranitar) in it. "Dad!" Pupitar shouted in confusion. A part of him wanted to move, but he was still petrified by the sight of his dad back from the dead. How did he come back? Why is he trapped in here?

What didn't help was that after this, the warden announced that Pupitar could only save one of them, and the other would die. Gogoat and Tyranitar's eyes widened and Pupitar was horrified. One of them would die and the other would live? This was insane to Pupitar. He cared about both of them a lot, one in a family sense and the other in a romantic sense. A part of him wanted to save Gogoat because he loved him but another part wanted to save his dad because he couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. But eventually, he had to make a choice, even if it pained him.

As he looked at the two of them one more time, he shed a tear. "I'm sorry…"

He dashed towards Gogoat's chamber as fast as he could, shattered the door and keypad with his mask and pulled Gogoat out of there as the machine began to malfunction. Noticing this, Pupitar grabbed Gogoat tightly and shielded him with his body as much as he could, knowing that his body wasn't big enough to completely protect him, but at least Gogoat's vital organs would be safe. In this instance, he didn't care if he survived, all that was on his mind in his final moments was protecting Gogoat…

 **Explosion**

The entire room was bathed in white light, blowing the prison door out and causing the entire prison block to shake as a result. But as the light began to fade, Pupitar couldn't see anything on the floor. No Gogoat, no blood, nothing. Pupitar was horrified, he lost not only his father again but he also lost someone he cared about a lot… As tears welled up in his eyes, he began to cry.

Until he heard a muffled voice. "Huh?" He was unable to make it out at first, but he was eventually able to understand it. "Can you give me a light or something? All I see is darkness." Confused, Pupitar tilted his head down and saw Gogoat's horns underneath, but the rest of his body was covered by green arms. Confused, he looked around the area and noticed a sandstorm in the area. "Huh? Dad? When did you escape and can you please let go of Gogoat please?" But all he heard was silence. As Pupitar got off the floor though, the sandstorm started to dissipate and he could clearly see again. And when he looked down, his eyes widened as he saw that he was the one covering Gogoat in his arms. As he pulled the arms away from his chest, Gogoat could now see again and the two looked each other in the eyes with tears rolling down their faces but also smiling. "Sweetie, you did it. You not only saved me, but you evolved." Gogoat said.

"Yeah, I did." Tyranitar replied. The two then gave each other a tight hug before Gogoat got off of Tyranitar and landed back on the floor. Despite the average sizes of a Gogoat and Tyranitar, the two lovers were about the same height with only a couple inches separating the two.

Once on the ground, Gogoat walked over to Tyranitar's father's pod to see if he was okay. But to their surprise, the pod door was opened. Tyranitar's eyes widened in response to this and ran over to the pod. Before he walked inside though, his father walked out of the door, unharmed. Before he could even utter a word, Tyranitar hugged his father tightly.

After the two had their hug, Tyranitar asked his father how he survived.

"It seems that the ones who abducted you wanted to use me as a means to torture you emotionally. So they revived me using the specks of DNA remaining in my skeleton and there we go. As for how I survived, all I recall seeing amidst my torture was you protecting Gogoat with your body, and the explosion going off. But before the explosion left the chamber, I guess the two of you closed your eyes and didn't notice the evolution taking place. You completed your evolution just before the energy of the explosion hit you and as a by-product of evolving, your Sand Stream ability kicked in while one of the drills in this chamber started piercing my sides. However, as a result of your sandstorm, it shorted out the circuits powering the chamber and the drills stopped. So in a sense, your evolution not only saved Gogoat's life, but mine as well. Well, after I get the drill surgically removed that is." Tyranitar's father replied.

Tyranitar smiled in response. He was so glad to see his father and lover alive. "So…" Tyranitar's father replied with a smile. "Mind introducing me to your boyfriend?"

Gogoat then walked over to Tyranitar's father and gave him a handshake while standing on his hind legs. "Yes, I am Gogoat. Nice to meet you Tyranitar's father." Gogoat said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. I am glad to see that my son found someone who loves him deeply."

Gogoat and Tyranitar blushed in response. "Thank you sir. I really do love him."

Tyranitar's father nodded his head. "And I love him too father, in more ways than on-" But before Tyranitar could finish, Gogoat used one of his hind legs to trip up Tyranitar and make him fall back into Gogoat's right arm.

"Sorry darling, I guess I let my emotions get the better of me." Gogoat said with a wink to him. Tyranitar chuckled in response as did his dad. "Well damn, I guess despite the evolution, you're still stronger than me." Tyranitar replied before lifting Gogoat up in to the air and landing in his arms bridal-style. "But that's okay. You may gotten confidence and strength from me, but I got your compassion." Tyranitar said with a smile.

"That is very true Tyranitar. Anyways, we should probably get going." Tyranitar shook his head and the three of them headed off, or rather two of them since Gogoat was making himself comfortable in Tyranitar's arms.

In another room, Typhlosion and Venusaur were just breaking free of their room since their combined strength was powerful enough to deal with the torture devices inside. After what they went through the previous night, they weren't in the mood for whatever the aliens had for them. The two gave each other a high-five once they escaped and made their way towards the other freed contestants.

There were only two prisoners left to be freed, and those were Zebstrika and Vaporeon. The two were forced to put on a play for some of the soldiers and while Zebstrika is used to doing these kind of performances, Vaporeon is incredibly nervous.

"It's okay Vaporeon, I'll be on the stage with you." Zebstrika said to Vaporeon. Vaporeon gave Zebstrika smile in response but is still nervous.

As the two begin their performance, Zebstrika is able to do a good job with his performance thanks to his prior experience, while Vaporeon is trying to pull off her side of the performance, but she is still nervous and terrified over doing this performance and she starts choking up at numerous points as the play goes on.

Vaporeon felt bad over this, but Zebstrika was still cheering her on. As time went on, she started to choke up less and less throughout the play and she began to feel a lot more confident in herself. She's always had a nasty experience with people because of her past, but that isn't the case here. She has Zebstrika by her side supporting her through the play, the audience is just there to watch a performance and not out to hurt her. And as she came to this resolution, something within her clicked. _"I have nothing to fear here. So why should I act like I am always afraid?"_

After she came to this realisation, she stopped what she was doing and took a breath. As she inhaled, she turned to face Zebstrika with a determined look in her eye and a smile on her face. She wasn't scared anymore and she was ready to take on the world. Zebstrika noticed and smiled in response as the play resumed. With this new confidence, Vaporeon began to amaze the audience with her performance and slowly started to sync up with Zebstrika's part in the performance until they were completely in sync. The two then finished up the play, with the audience applauding the two as loud as they could. Vaporeon and Zebstrika took a bow and then walked off the stage.

"That was incredible Vaporeon, I knew you could do it" Zebstrika said.

Vaporeon nodded her head with a smile. "It took a while, but as the play went on, I felt a giant weight slowly lifted off my shoulders and now, I feel free."

"I'm glad to hear that, you certainly seem a lot more confident."

"That's because as the play went on, I started to slowly realise that I have no reason to be afraid of the world around me anymore. So instead of being doubtful about myself, I began to take that doubt and turn into confidence. It'll take me a bit to control this new confidence, but I am sure I can do it."

Zebstrika smiled back. "Excellent, and I'll be with you on that path every step of the way." The two then gave each other a kiss before walking out of the room together.

Over with the Deoxys' however, Attack Form Deoxys is furious over their escape and orders his troops to kill the hostages. But as Munna opens one of the locked doors in the spaceship, her and the other contestants find an armory stacked with tons of weapons.

"Well guys, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get." Empoleon said with a smile.

"Indeed." Said Ursaring, carrying Houndoom and Flareon on his back.

But as the contestants prepared to launch their assault on their kidnappers, down below, Darkrai and Cresselia were getting ready to launch their mission to rescue the contestants…


	7. Chapter 7

**Total Pokemon Galaxy Games Take 2 Chapter 7**

As the Deoxys' order their troops to attack the prison block and finish off the contestants, the contestants prepare to launch their counter-assault.

The Deoxys' tank units, Machamps, knocks down the door to the prison block with relative ease. But as they enter the room, they are blasted back by two powerful laser beams. As the forces are surprised by this, they see the source of the attacks coming from Typhlosion and Venusaur holding laser cannons.

"Stand your ground!" Attack Deoxys shouted into the intercom. But as the forces prepared to attack again, they were blown back to the main area of the ship by Empoleon and Meowstic shooting at them from the ceiling with their own batch of laser cannons, with Munna shooting out tear gas at the door with a grenade launcher.

As the gas began to clear out and the forces began to retreat into the main area, the contestants followed in hot pursuit, reaching the main area in seconds where they would begin their ultimate counter-attack.

"Damn it!" Attack Deoxys shouted. "After all this time preparing for this invasion, we are being blown back by these pathetic earthlings!" But Speed Form Deoxys chimed in with a smirk. "Our focus should not be on these contestants at the moment, our main focus should be on the planet below. We have the weaponry, so let's prepare to launch our extinction plan." Attack Deoxys smirked after hearing that and nodded his head.

In the main area of the ship, twenty Kartana's swarm the contestants with their immense speed, quickly encircling them. But Munna and her group of friends have a plan and start shooting off their regular attacks at the Kartana's, blowing them back or freezing them in place enough to allow Meowstic to send them back with his fists. While this is going on, Vaporeon and Zebstrika combine their ice and dark magic to ensnare ten of the Kartana's and knock them unconscious.

With the Kartana's dealt with, the contestants split up to prevent another incident like that from happening and take on the remaining members of the troops.

Ursaring punches down one of the Machamp's with relative ease and then proceeds to pick him up and toss him at some of the weaker troops, knocking them out. A group of Machamps then surround him and he smirks in response. "Bring it!"

But as this is going on, two Vikavolts were preparing to knock down Ursaring with their sniper rifles. However, before they could fire, they were smacked aside by Gogoat's Vine Whip and Tyranitar kicking one of them into a wall. But before the one Tyranitar kicked collapsed, he shot Tyranitar with a bullet from the rifle. But instead of piercing his skin, the bullet bounced off him. Vikavolt was shocked by this and the shock caused him to fall unconscious. Another one prepared to fire a few feet away, but Tyranitar's dad knocked him out as well.

Over with Whimsicott, she was fighting against 4 Crabominable's and 4 Ribombee's. While she was able to knock down the Ribombee's with her cotton and speed, she had a hard time dealing with the Crabominable's and was only able to take down one of them before getting tossed to the ground. But before they prepared to kill her, Diggersby punched one of them into the ceiling and another one was slammed into the ground with a Hammer Arm by Pangoro.

Whimsicott laid there stunned, she didn't expect her saviours to be one of the people she didn't like. But without any means to move, she just laid there motionless as the two took on the final Crabominable with a Hammer Arm from both Pangoro and Diggersby.

But despite taking down the final Crabominable, a few more started appearing in the main area and headed towards them. "Looks like we got a lot of work ahead of us, eh Pangoro?" DIggersby asked.

"Yep. But no one said this would be easy." Pangoro replied. Diggersby nodded and the two of them prepared to take on the reinforcements.

Typhlosion and Venusaur were taking on some of the Tank Units with their laser cannons, knocking away a few of them. But they were starting to get swamped as time went on. But as they got closer to Venusaur and Typhlosion, Meowstic, Kingler and Empoleon kicked the Machamps aside and gathered around the two.

"Looks like you could use a little help." Kingler replied.

The Machamps were surprised about what just happened, but they charged at the five regardless. With the assistance of Kingler, Empoleon and Meowstic, they were able to handle the tank units a lot better than before. While Ursaring was finishing up the twelfth Machamp on his own. But despite this feat, he was starting to show signs of fatigue and ran off to assist the five to deal with the tank units more effectively.

"Hey girls, mind if I join in?" Ursaring said with a smirk.

"Help yourself buddy, pool's open." Venusaur replied with a smile.

"Yeah, we got your back." Typhlosion also replied.

But as this went down, the Deoxys opened up the laser cannon on the bottom of their ship and prepared to fire it on the colosseum. Darkrai and Cresselia quickly tried to throw up a barrier, but was unable to in time before the cannon fired and incinerated the stadium. This also sent shockwaves across the ship, causing some of the contestants and troops to fall. One of which was Diggersby, who was starting to show signs of injury and fatigue alongside Pangoro, but they were able to handle the Crabominable.

"They have a laser cannon! Are you kidding me?" Diggersby shouted.

"Apparently not. We need to shut it down before it fires again." Pangoro replied.

Diggersby nodded her head as she located the power room out of the corner of her eye and clenched her fists. "Pangoro, you handle any of the troops headed towards you and Whimsicott. I am going to shut down the ship."

Pangoro nodded in response. "You got it. Good luck."

Diggersby ran off towards the power supply room while Pangoro clenched his fists towards the troops coming his way. "Come and get me!"

"Prepare another attack from the cannon!" Speed Form Deoxys shouted to his forces. As Diggersby made her way to the power supply room and kicked away some of the guards, the spaceship began to shake once more as the cannon prepared to fire again.

Outside of the ship, Darkrai and Cresselia realize that the cannon is preparing to fire at the city. "Quick, Cresselia!" Darkrai shouted as he prepared the spell.

"Right!" Cresselia replied as she contributed her energy to the spell and the barrier began to slowly form over the enormous city. "Shit, this is taking too long!"

Back on the ship, Diggersby finds the power supply and shoves her ear fist inside to prevent her from getting shocked. But before the power supply could be shut down completely, the cannon fires.

"No!" Darkrai shouted, the barrier not even close to being completed.

….

"Black Aura Sphere!"

Before the laser hit the city, the attack was halted by a black ball of energy. It wasn't dispersing or being sent back, it was if the laser was being stopped in place by this energy. "What!" The Attack Deoxys shouted.

Just then, the power to the entire ship finally cut out and without any energy going into the laser, it completely dissipated from the sky. But that wasn't all, the cannon was then cut in two by a large sword of black and white energy.

"What is the meaning of thi-" The Speed Form Deoxys replied before the two of them were kicked out of the ship by two unknown forces.

Back outside the ship, Cresselia and Darkrai finally determined the source of the two attacks and their eyes widened in surprise. It was Delcatty and Ampharos, the leaders of the Amazon Union.

"We had gotten word about an alien invasion. Unfortunately for you, we prepared for this event and evacuated everyone in the city and stadium ahead of time." Ampharos said to the Attack Form Deoxys he was holding by his chest.

"We also found out who you are. You're nothing more than the remains of an empire out in space set to conquer everything in the universe." Delcatty stated to the Speed Form Deoxys.

Angered, the two Deoxys broke free of their holds and attacked the two, but their attacks had no effect on the two.

Back on the ship, Diggersby smiled as she accomplished her goal. But while she was smiling, she failed to notice one of the guards was still alive and shot her in the stomach. As she coughed up blood and fell to the floor, Tyranitar and Gogoat entered the room and dealt with the guard before grabbing Diggersby and getting back to the main area, which was now filled with defeated troopers.

Just then, Darkrai and Cresselia detected the contestants and activated a spell to teleport everyone off the ship as the ship began to fall from the sky due to the lack of power. The authorities were nearby to deal with the troops and medical staff were on hand to deal with the injured.

Over with the two Deoxys', they had used their strongest Psychic attacks on the two members of the Union and failed. Ampharos and Delcatty knocked them out. As the nearby helicopters picked up the two Deoxys, the two turned their attention to the spaceship heading towards the ground. The two dashed at supersonic speeds towards the spaceship and used their strength to move the ship to an empty area with no life to prevent any further damage.

The crisis was now over. But before Darkrai and Cresselia could thank Delcatty and Ampharos, the two had already left. Those who served the two Deoxys' were immediately detained and those severely injured were brought into the medical facilities immediately. While the two Deoxys' were heavily chained up in the copter to prevent them from escaping and would likely face execution as a result of their crimes. Tyranitar said goodbye to his dad and the two saw each other off.

 **A Few Hours Later**

The contestants, now patched up, returned to the area where they have their challenges normally and found Cresselia and Darkrai waiting for them.

"Hello everyone, I am glad to see that all of you are okay. We were legitimately worried about your safety up there, especially since we couldn't teleport you out until near the end of it all. Thankfully you all made out okay and you did a wonderful job today saving the world." Cresselia stated.

 **"But we didn't get off scott-free. Flareon, Houndoom and Diggersby all had to be medically evacuated due to the severity of their injuries and could no longer complete. They wished all of you luck however. Despite that however, you all did a great job today and deserve some time off today…"**

But before Darkrai could finish, Tyranitar chimes in. "Actually Darkrai, I would like Team Solar to go to elimination tonight. There is a matter that needs to be addressed."

The others were shocked by this. **"Umm, okay. But the rules state that a majority of your team must agree to it. So Team Solar, what do you say about this?"**

"I am okay with the decision." Gogoat replied.

Ursaring and Pangoro refused, but Kingler was okay with the decision. **"Majority rules. Team Solar will go to elimination tonight and after tonight, we will be at the merge. See you then."**

After the ceremony, Gogoat and Tyranitar went back to their room to discuss their plans and it's at this point, Gogoat asks Tyranitar why he did that. "We're getting close to the merge, especially now that there are 13 of us left. This may be our only chance to deal with potential wildcards on our team since they could be scooped up in the merge by our enemies and we'll be screwed over."

"Okay. Fair enough. But do you have a plan on how to do that for tonight?" Gogoat asked.

Tyranitar shook his head. Gogoat sighed in response. "Sweetie, I love you, but that was really stupid. If you claimed to want to get rid of wildcards, you should've planned out a means to accomplish that goal."

"Fair enough. Do you have an idea then?"

"Yes. Let's try a five way tie. Everyone our team puts down a single vote for someone. No means to deadlock, no fire challenge, we all go to rocks. There may be a 40% chance we'll go home. But there is a 60% chance we take out one of our enemies on the team." Gogoat replied.

"How will we do that?"

Gogoat smiled. "I got a plan. Until then, you think up a way to make it up to me for sending us to elimination and running the risk of one of us going home."

"Massage and a movie?" Tyranitar said with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." Gogoat replied before he left the room.

 **Later**

Gogoat was waiting outside the apartment for a bit and then noticed Kingler walk by. "Hey Kingler, you got a minute?"

Kingler turned to face Gogoat in response. "Yeah sure thing, what is it?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about the vote tonight. I saw Pangoro with an idol the other day, and I think he might play it tonight."

"Well shit, what do you want me to do?"

"Vote Tyranitar. Tyranitar and I will vote for Ursaring and Pangoro. But that's not all I want you to do." He then reaches into his fur and pulls out a golden Cresselia figure. "If you tell Pangoro that I am planning to play an idol tonight and sending home either Pangoro or Ursaring, I will enlist you in the alliance and give you this idol."

Kingler is surprised over Gogoat's idol before taking a moment to get over that and respond. "Okay, I agree 100%. I will tell them."

Gogoat smiles. "Thanks Gogoat. See you around."

Some time passed and Kingler told Pangoro about what he saw from Gogoat and that he is planning to vote out either Pangoro or Usaring tonight and added that Gogoat also showed him an idol.

"Wow, Gogoat is an idiot for doing that. Now he's painted a huge target on his back." Pangoro stated.

"I know right? But yeah, there you go."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know Kingler." Pangoro replied.

 **At Elimination**

 **"Welcome Team Solar to the final pre-merge elimination. Now then, if anyone has an idol and would like to play it, now is the time to do so."**

But everyone was silent, until, Pangoro pulled out a small block of cheddar cheese and ate it.

 **First Vote:** Kingler

 **Second Vote:** Ursaring

 **Third Vote:** Pangoro

 **Fourth Vote:** Ursaring

 **Final Vote:** Kingler

 **"We have a tie. So here is what we will do. Kingler and Ursaring, you will not vote. Everyone else will vote and you can only vote for Kingler or Ursaring."**

But as Darkrai said this, Gogoat was confused and a little hesitant. _"What happened?"_

But that thought didn't last long as now, it was time to vote again.

 **First Vote:** Kingler

 **Second Vote:** Ursaring

 **Final Vote:** Kingler

Kingler was surprised after hearing his name. "What? What the hell happened?"

Tyranitar shrugged. "Whoops, looks like I flipped. Sorry."

Kingler sighed. "All right.. Good luck guys." He then waved goodbye to his team-mates and left the building.

 **Confessional**

Pangoro: Wow, I am legit surprised my plan worked. I fooled Gogoat into thinking I had an idol and he bought it. Still though, kinda confused how he found an idol when not even I could find it.

Gogoat: Despite being tricked by Pangoro, my plan still worked in the end because Kingler wasn't associated with me or Tyranitar. Oh and for the record, Tyranitar didn't vote for Kingler, I did. Why? Because the guy took my kindness and used it against me by voting for Ursaring instead of Tyranitar. If he would do that tonight, what's to say it wouldn't happen in the merge when trust is important? So yeah, screw him. As for the idol, I had my means of locating it. Or maybe I have a fake in my hands. Either way, I am happy that my love and I have made it to the merge. I never expected to make it this far and I have changed so much since the first day here. But so has a bunch of other people, so now Ty and I got to work even harder to make it to the end. But I am sure we can accomplish that together.

 **End Confessional**

Later that night, Pangoro and Ursaring were having some drinks and celebrating Kingler's elimination. "We did it, we finally avenged Cacturne." Pangoro said with a big smile on his face.

"Agreed." Ursaring replied. "We may have lost Diggersby along the way, but we did it."

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to be okay Pangoro? I know Diggersby helped you out a bunch, but are you going to be okay without her now?"

Pangoro was silent for a moment before his smile returned. "It's going to be hard, but I will keep going for her sake. She changed my life for the better and I won't let that go to waste." Ursaring smiled in response and the two had a toast over it.

Everyone else was celebrating their victory and making it to the merge, except for Zebstrika and Vaporeon, who were in their room snuggling up. "Well sweetie, we did it." Zebstrika said with a smile.

"Yep. I never imagined to get this far, but yet, we got to the merge together." Vaporeon responded. She then turned to face Zebstrika and put her arms around him. "I am really glad I have you in my life Zebstrika, I feel a lot more happier and confident about myself thanks to being around you and I will never forget that."

Zebstrika put his arms around her in response. "I am glad I have you in my life as well Vaporeon, you are like a princess to me and I am glad that I have made my princess happy." Vaporeon blushed in response to the compliment but that dissipated as she gave him a warm smile. "Thank you. Say, after this season is over, would you like to have a real relationship with me? One outside of the game?"

Zebstrika leaned down for a moment and whispered in her ear. "Of course, my love."

The two then gave each other a kiss on the lips and fell asleep in each other's arms…

 **End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, our contestants were abducted on an alien spaceship and had to fight off against the remains of an empire. In the end, 3 contestants were medically evacuated and Kingler was sent home.**

 **12 are left, who will be eliminated next? Find out today.**

As Vaporeon and Zebstrika finish up their festivities for the evening, Zebstrika tucks her into bed and heads off to the gym to get some last minute training before he too falls asleep. Once inside, he spots some of the male members of Galaxy and Solar inside, specifically Meowstic and Tyranitar.

"Tell me fellow contestants, what brings you to this mighty place of fitness this evening?" Zebstrika asked.

"I need to catch up with my boyfriend in terms of strength, I don't want to fall too far behind him after all." Tyranitar responded.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to the other contestants since we are merged after all." Meowstatic told Zebstrika.

"Understandable. Well I hope the two of us will be allies in the future then." Zebstrika said to the two while holding out his paw. The two nodded their heads in response and held out their arms to him before the three break it off and Tyranitar goes off to the weights.

Zebstrika is about to go to the weights, but Meowstic stops him. "Hold on there Zebstrika. What do you think of Tyranitar so far?" Meowstic whispered.

"He seems to be a good guy, little cocky but he seems good."

"Okay. Yeah I can agree that he seems like a good person and maybe even an ally for one of us in the future. But what about Ursaring?" Meowstic then points to Ursaring, lifting a ton of weights a few feet away.

"I think he's a threat to us." Zebstrika replied.

"Yeah, he could go on a run of immunity wins if not stopped. So what do you say? Want to team up and take down Ursaring?"

Zebstrika thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah. I take it you got a plan to get the votes on him?"

"Not right now, but with this recent partnership, I can cook something up." Meowstic said with a smile.

"Excellent, all right. Then I must go, I have the trials of extreme speed to undergo." Zebstrika then walked off towards the treadmill, Meowstic rubbing the back of his head. _"I can see why he's a thespian. He exaggerates a lot of stuff."_

Meowstic then proceeds to go over to the weights, but not before introducing himself to Ursaring. As this is going on, Whimsicott is congratulating Venusaur and Typhlosion for making it to the merge. "So in terms of plans, I think the best option is to let the other alliances take each other out. They won't focus on an alliance of three or even care about us in comparison."

Venusaur proposes working with Ursaring and Pangoro instead since that would give them five votes and make an impact on the jury, but Whimsicott disagrees. "Ursaring and Pangoro are big threats, if we work with them, the target will be put on us. Besides, I'd rather have a jury pissed that we outlasted them because they were too stupid to notice us."

"That's bloody stupid Whimsicott." Venusaur replied. Whimsicott raised an eyebrow in response. "Your plan revolves around a probability that the other alliances will target each other instead of us. What if they don't? What if they target us first? Your plan then goes up in smoke. We need a better plan than that."

Whimsicott was silent for a moment. She wanted to chew out Venusaur for that, but she also knew that would get Typhlosion and Venusaur to turn on her and she can't have that happen.

"I'm waiting!" Venusaur shouted. Typhlosion tried to get Venusaur to calm down, but she too was beginning to feel frustrated and continued shouting at Whimsicott.

But Whimsicott's temper was also starting to rise and her rationale was beginning to thin…

"Why should I listen to the plan of someone who nearly killed us a few days ago!" Whimsicott shouted at her.

Venusaur was silent for a moment, letting those words process in her mind. But as she began to process that, Whismicott slapped her across the face. Typhlosion was about to chew out Whimsicott for doing that, but she wouldn't need to. Because after that slap, Venusaur's silence was broken as she used her vine whip to send Whimsicott flying into a wall.

"How dare you bring that up! Like I had any control of my actions when that happened!" Venusaur shouted again, this time on the verge of crying. Typhlosion tried to hold Venusaur back, trying to not get the two to fight, but when Whimsicott came out of the wall, she was pissed and charged at her. Typhlosion kept trying to hold Venusaur back, but eventually she couldn't and Venusaur and Whimsicott started going at it.

The fight eventually resulted in the two crashing through wall beside them and continuing the fight outside (they were on the first floor). At this point, Typhlosion had enough and got in-between the both of them.

"Enough. Do you both want to get kicked out?" Typhlosion shouted.

"Typhlosion, stay out of this. She touched that nerve when she knows it still hurts me." Venusaur replied.

"Yeah. Besides, you're not any better Typhlosion! You're only protecting Venusaur because you're too weak to take action." Whimsicott shouted back.

"Whimsicott, you instigated this fight. I don't want either of you to go home, but the both of you are getting really close to that because of this. So stop!" Typhlosion shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid N-"

 **Due to standards of decency, we can't air the rest of that word.**

After saying that, Darkrai stepped in with Cresselia to not only repair the wall but to also cease the fight. "Whimsicott, that was the last straw. Due to that comment and the previous instances, we have no choice but to expel you from the game." Cresselia stated.

Whimsicott is angry at first, but then she shrugs and walks away.

 **"Venusaur, that is your first strike. Do that again and you will share her fate. Understand?"**

Venusaur slowly nodded her head as the two left. But as they did, Venusaur apologized to Typhlosion for what happened with Whimsicott while on the verge of crying, but Typhlosion calms her down with a hug. "There there, it's going to be okay."

The two hug it out for a bit before they head back inside.

 **Some time later**

After the workout, Tyranitar and Gogoat went to talk with their former enemies: Ursaring and Pangoro about a potential truce to their rivaling alliances in order to deal with Team Lunar and Galaxy, and they agreed.

"So who should we target first?" Tyranitar asked.

"Meowstic, he's the biggest threat of Team Galaxy." Pangoro replied.

"Meowstic may also have an idol Pangoro, how do you consider working around that?" Gogoat stated.

"Oh don't worry about that, I can convince Typhlosion and Venusaur to throw their votes towards Whimsicott or someone else so that if an idol is played, at least that person goes home." Ursaring replied.

"Sounds good. All right, you got yourself a deal." Gogoat said with a smile.

But after Gogoat and Tyranitar left the room, the two alliances talk about how they can't trust the other in private but states that they need to focus on the bigger picture for now.

"Once Galaxy and Lunar are no longer threats Ty, then we can target Pangoro and Ursaring." Gogoat stated with the smile still on him.

"Sounds good. By the way sweetie, I have to ask. Is that idol of yours legit or not?" Tyranitar asked.

Gogoat giggled for a second before responding. "Oh yeah, it's legit. Really fortunate it is too given my surprise plan."

"Which is?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it silly? Speaking of surprises, looks like someone's been working out." Gogoat replied while pointing to Tyranitar's abs with a blush on his face.

Tyranitar blushed in response. "Well yeah, I need to catch up and all that."

The two then had a laugh about it before going back to their room. As this was going on, Meowstic was informing Vaporeon as well as his alliance about the plan to get rid of Ursaring.

"I'm not too sure about that Meowstic. Ursaring seems like he is a nice person. You sure we shouldn't take out Whimsicott or Pangoro first?" Vaporeon said.

"He is nice Vaporeon, and that's the problem. He seems to be nice enough to go on a run and potentially win the game." Munna replied.

"Exactly. We lost two big members already and we need to stay united if we want to have a chance at any of us winning the game." Meowstic stated.

Empoleon then walked over to Vaporeon. "Listen Vaporeon, I get your concern completely. I don't want to vote him out either, and you are right, Whimsicott is a problem." She then smiled. "So how about this? If Ursaring wins immunity today, we vote out Whimsicott or Pangoro? Sound good to you guys?"

Zebstrika and Meowstic nodded their heads, as did Munna.

"Okay, sounds good then. Thank you Empoleon for listening."

"No problem. We're in this together after all."

"In that case, I propose a toast to this new alliance." Zebstrika stated. The others agree and hold out their drinks, Zebstrika and Vaporeon opting to use Zebstrika's white hands instead of their paws. As they toast however, Meowstic's alliance is a bit weirded out by the hands, while Zebstrika and Vaporeon have a laugh about it.

"Dramatic effect, nothing more." Zebstrika replied. The three of them then join in on the laugh shortly afterwards.

 **The Next Day**

 **"Good morning everyone. As you can see, Whimsicott was expelled from the game due to her words and action last night. Now then, onto today's challenge. You will be on balance beams in the gym and the last one standing wins."**

And so, the remaining 11 contestants got on the balance beams and the challenge began. Within a few moments, Venusaur was the first to fall off due to her legs not being able to balance on the small beam. Shortly after, Munna trips up and slips off the balance beam but manages to catch herself with psychic before hitting the ground and hurting herself.

Some time passes and the contestants begin to adjust to the balance beam a lot easier than before, but eventually Tyranitar falls off once the heavy duty fan is brought in to simulate wind. Vaporeon is soon to follow due to a gust of wind catching her off guard for a moment and causing her to fall.

As this is going on, Zebstrika and Gogoat are staring each other down. As if this was a contest to see who would last longer. "Nice to see that you're not running in fear of the typhoons Gogoat." Zebstrika stated.

Gogoat smirked. "Zebstrika, I've handled month-long droughts, this is tame in comparison."

"That's the spirit!" Zebstrika shouted back.

Ten minutes later, Pangoro is the next to fall off while Ursaring is trying his best to hold it together on the balance beam. After 50 minutes, Darkrai tempts the contestants with an idol clue and food and Empoleon/Meowstic, knowing they are safe, agree to drop out to get it. Empoleon and Meowstic talk for a minute about who should get the clue before the two agree to give it to Empoleon.

Another ten minutes pass and Darkrai returns with a new temptation. A V.I.P room with all the luxuries they could ask for. When they hear this, Typhlosion thinks about what happened last night and agrees to drop out to get the reward.

With only three left, Darkrai decides to turn up the heat on the challenge by altering the area around the three and thrust them into a hurricane simulation with water hitting them constantly. But none of them are washed away in the initial moments.

Ten minutes pass and the three begin to show signs of freezing, but they continue to hold on, except for Ursaring who nearly falls off a couple times but saves himself in those instances.

Another ten minutes pass and Ursaring nearly falls off again, but when he tries to save himself, he slips on the icy balance beam and falls into the water.

Only two remain in the challenge, but Gogoat and Zebstrika are beginning to feel exhaustion. Either of them could fall off at this point, but they were both still smirking, determined to win the challenge.

Eventually, they are both hit by a massive wave of water and while Zebstrika is barely able to hang on, Gogoat is washed away and loses the challenge.

After Darkrai dispels the simulation and removes the water/cold around the three contestants, Zebstrika and Gogoat shake each other's paws while Darkrai hands Typhlosion the VIP room key.

"Good job out there Gogoat, it was definitely a close one." Zebstrika stated.

"Agreed Zebstrika, but you know this means a rematch right?"Gogoat said with a smirk.

Zebstrika smirked in response. "Of course. Looking forward to it."

After the challenge ends, the alliances go off to discuss their plans for the evening. Ursaring tells Venusaur and Typhlosion to vote off Meowstic and they agree to the plan. As this is going on, Munna is walking around Team Lunar's area while Empoleon goes off to find the idol and Gogoat is implementing his plan at the same time.

 **At Elimination**

 **"Welcome Final 11 to elimination. From this point forward, anyone voted out will join the jury. Except for Whimsicott but she broke a rule, so yeah. Anyways, if anyone has an idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."**

After a few seconds of silence, Munna gets up with a Cresselia idol. "I am playing this idol on Meowstic."

But after giving it to Darkrai, he hesitates for a moment. **"Hold up, this is Diggersby's idol. You can't steal an idol from someone."**

Munna smirks in response. "But she was medically evacuated and her idol was still in her former room despite it being cleaned out and her belongings being returned to her. Therefore, she is not an official contestant anymore and the idol is anyone's game right?"

Darkrai is silent for a moment as he processes that statement. He eventually lets out a sigh. **"Munna is unfortunately correct. My crew did not notice the idol in her room when they were getting her things, so this idol can be played by her. All votes cast for Meowstic will not count."**

As Munna returns to her spot, she gives Empoleon and Meowstic high-fives while Pangoro and the others begin to feel worried about what's going to happen now that he's safe.

 **First Vote:** Munna

 **Second Vote:** Empoleon

 **Third Vote:** Meowstic

 **Fourth Vote:** Meowstic

 **Fifth Vote:** Meowstic

 **Sixth Vote:** Meowstic

 **Seventh Vote:** Ursaring

 **Eighth Vote:** Pangoro

 **Ninth Vote:** Ursaring

 **Tenth Vote:** Ursaring

 **"That's 3, and tonight's, that's enough."**

Ursaring and Pangoro were surprised about this, same with Typhlosion and Venusaur, while Gogoat and Tyranitar were confused about what happened.

But eventually, Ursaring sighs and wishes his alliance the best of luck. As this is going on, Empoleon whispers into Munna's ear. "We got another idol, don't worry about it." Munna smirks and nods her head in agreement.

 **Confessional**

Pangoro: I will avenge you Ursaring. I did it before with Cacturne and I will do it again.

Gogoat: Team Galaxy may think they have an advantage right now, but something tells me that their advantage will be their undoing. Maybe I am wrong, maybe I had some involvement with this advantage, no one knows except for me and my man.

 **End Confessional**

After tonight's elimination, Meowstic and Empoleon are talking for a bit about tonight's elimination before the two kiss each other. "For now, let's have a little special something." Meowstic nods his head in response.

Over in the VIP room, Typhlosion and Venusaur are talking about tonight's elimination before the two change the topic to why Typhlosion gave up her chance at immunity. "After what happened last night, I wanted to find something to make you happy again. So I figured this would be a good opportunity, especially after all that you've went through lately."

Venusaur smiled. "Thanks Typhlosion, that was extremely kind of you to do that. I really appreciate it." She then gives Typhlosion a hug and the two embrace. "I guess in that case, wanna spend this reward together?" Venusaur's smile widened. "Of course, what better way to enjoy this reward then to spend it with a friend I care about a lot."

Typhlosion smiled. "That's the spirit. All right, let's do it."

 **And with that, Ursaring becomes the first member of the jury. So with only 10 people left in the game, what is Gogoat's plan of attack to take down Team Galaxy? How far will Pangoro get without his remaining alliance-mate? Find out next time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games.**

So what did you think of the chapter? Let me know :)


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, our contestants competed in a balancing challenge. But in the end, Whimsicott was disqualified and Ursaring was sent home, becoming the first member of the jury. 10 are left, who will be eliminated next? Find out today./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"As the moon rose over the night sky, some of the contestants were still awake. One of which was Empoleon and Meowstic, who finished their little thing a while ago and were just resting for a bit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Felt nice didn't it?" Empoleon asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Meowstic smiled. "Yeah, I didn't expect to have that kind of passionate moment with you at this point in time. But it felt amazing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Empoleon smiled back. "I'm glad to hear that. You've certainly come a long way since we first met. You barely talked to anyone on our team, but now you are not only leading an alliance but you found someone in this game that you are spending a personal moment with romantically. Did you ever imagine that would happen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""No, I didn't. I thought I would be an early boot, I had doubt in myself…" He then grabbed Empoleon's hand and his smile widened. "Then I met you. You gave me that confidence I thought I didn't have, you cheered me on when no one else would, when I was scared to try new things you were there to help me along. You made me a better person Empoleon and I don't ever want to forget about you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Empoleon gripped his hand in response. "I'm happy you were able to change because of me Meowstic. But don't sell yourself short, you made an impact on me during our time together. When I first joined this game, I thought I would just find some new people to call friends. I didn't expect to fall in love with someone who had similar interests in swimming like me, nor did I expect to get this personal with someone from the game. You may not have changed my life in the same way I did to you, but you certainly made this game more exciting for me. I don't want to forget about you Meowstic, so I won't. Because regardless of if either of us win or lose, I will still be there for you. If not physically, then over the phone back home. Even if you think this is a potential showmance, I-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"But before she could finish her sentence, Meowstic kissed her on the lips. "I don't want a showmance Empoleon, I want to be in a relationship with you past this game. I want to hold your hand outside of the show, I want to give you that hug when you're down, I want to try and see if our bond is strong enough to grow into something more than a boyfriend/girlfriend bond." After saying that, Meowstic's eyes widened and he turned away from her. "I. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far with my wording. I'm an idiot!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Empoleon responded by putting her arms around him, surprising Meowstic. "You're not an idiot Meowstic, don't ever call yourself that again. You can be as honest as you want when around me, because I love you. In fact, I agree with what you want, because I too want to see if this relationship can grow further. Maybe it won't advance further and that's fine, but if it did, I wouldn't mind spending my life with you as my partner. Having a family, growing old together, but we'll never know if we don't try. Okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Meowstic nodded his head and turned around to hug Empoleon tightly. The two embracing each other until they fell asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"As this went on, Zebstrika and Vaporeon were also awake. But unlike the previous couple, the two were at the nearby beach enjoying the view./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Looks like we have a lovely case of stars this evening." Zebstrika stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Vaporeon nodded. "Indeed, stars, the ocean, and being with someone who I love, sounds like a good recipe for a great evening to me." She smiled in response./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""I'm glad to hear that, my love." Zebstrika then proceeded to brush her tail. "Thank you sweetie." Vaporeon's smile widened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Still though, I have this worry… After this game is over, what happens to us? I go back home to that planet filled with people who hate my guts and bullied me and you go back to your thespian family…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""That is true, the distance between us is big. But that also makes the challenge that much more satisfying when it's defeated. We already exchanged our numbers so it's not like we can't communicate with the other after the game is over."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Maybe so, but still, Zebstrika."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""I understand your concern Vaporeon, believe me I do. But you are also an adult, you can choose to stay on that planet or go. You can choose to deal with those people, or let them rot in their toxic ways."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Vaporeon gritted her teeth in response. "And where would I go, huh? Another planet that hates my guts?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"But Zebstrika was unfazed by her comment, still brushing her tail. "Well there's Earth, but if you want to try this out, maybe Saturn? Sure, the gravity is weaker than your planet but Saturn's population is pretty peaceful in comparison. Plus, it would make us closer."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Vaporeon was silent for a moment, processing what was just stated. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""That is true. Plus, I never have to put up with those people again… It's worth a shot right?" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Vaporeon then gave Zebstrika a smile. "Okay, I'm up for it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Zebstrika smiled back. "Excellent." He then gave Vaporeon a kiss and she kissed him back before the two gazed out at the stars together./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sometime later, Gogoat and Tyranitar are busy finishing up a romantic movie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Well that was nice." Tyranitar said to Gogoat. Gogoat smiled in response. "Agreed, it's nice that we are both willing to try out new genres of films together."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Tyranitar smiled back. "Oh of course. Especially with someone as sweet as you Gogoat." Gogoat blushed deeply. "Well I am glad I can watch these movies with a guy not afraid to show his sensitive side to me and have a good body to boot." Tyranitar snickered in response to that before blushing as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"After he snickered however, Tyranitar gave a serious look to Gogoat before continuing the conversation. "Still though, I have to ask. Is this all an act? I am asking you because I remember when you first met Growlithe, you two seemed to get along well. Are your feelings for me real is what I am basically asking."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Gogoat sighed. "When we first got here, I thought Growlithe was attractive, and I tried to get along with him to see if I stood a chance, without ever asking him if he was gay. As a result, when he left, I felt horrible about it as you can recall." He then grabbed Tyranitar's hand with his paw. "But after spending all this time with you, after all the experiences we've went through together, I started to develop a crush on you. So yes Tyranitar, my feelings for you are genuine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Tyranitar smiled in response. "Thank you, I really appreciate that." He then let out a sigh. "Listen, when we first met, I thought it was just going to be a friendship. But as we spent more time around each other, you started to have an impact on my life and I started to develop feelings for you. For a lot of my life, I was told it was wrong to be interested in the same gender by my friends and teachers, so I was forced into believing in only loving the opposite gender and treating the same gender as friends or colleagues. But when I saw other places around the world become more accepting of same-sex relationships and even my own country giving the gay community the right to marry as well as previous rights restricted, that mindset started to fade and I became bi-curious over a period of years before eventually realising my sexuality."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"He then gripped Gogoat's paw harder. "Like you though, I didn't know if you were gay or not. So I never asked, until that night when I found out you had these feelings. After hearing that, I felt like I could come out to you and I am glad that I did."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Gogoat's smile widened as tears of happiness started to roll off his face. "Tyranitar, that is so sweet…" He then wrapped his arms around Tyranitar and Tyranitar did the same. "I love you Tyranitar."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""I love you too Gogoat." Tyranitar said before giving him a kiss./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"As the two broke off their kiss, Tyranitar carried Gogoat over to the couch and the two fell asleep in each other's arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"The Next Day/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"As the sun rose over the horizon, Typhlosion was just waking up in her VIP bed, surrounded by a lot of party decorations and silly string that dissipated as the alarm clock went off. But as she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Venusaur in the same bed and as a result, she fell out of the bed, waking Venusaur up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Venusaur, what the hell?" Typhlosion said with a nervous tone in her voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"But Venusaur was just confused about what happened. "Umm Typhlosion, did you forget that we were both really tired last night after the party we had and you offered me to spend the night?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Well yeah, but still,i-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""It's awkward to be in the same bed as your friend?" Venusaur responded./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Well yeah, I don't want to give you the wrong idea and all."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Venusaur shrugged in response. "Typhlosion, we are both adults and are both friends. Who cares if we share a bed? It's not like we're dating or anything."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Well yes, but still, I don't want you to think that I did that because of romantic reasons."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""I didn't think that, and even if it was, who cares?" Venusaur responded. "We've seen each other at our best and at our worst, and we've been there for each other during those moments to help the other up. Plus, roommates do it too to save on space. So again I ask, why does it matter?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Typhlosion rubbed the back of her head in response. "I guess when you put it that way, it really isn't a big deal. Sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Don't worry about it Typhlosion, it's all good." Venusaur said with a smile before the two had a laugh about it for a bit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"After that, Typhlosion made up the bed while Venusaur cleaned up the stuff not removed from the room when the alarm clock went off. "So Venusaur."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Yeah?" Venusaur replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Do you and Ursaring have any prior history with each other?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Oh yeah. We were friends for a few years before he moved back home, we dated for a bit, didn't work out and then we came back to being friends again after that. He can be a bit of a hard-ass, but as you saw yourself on the ship, he can be a good help when you're down or hurt."Venusaur replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"That's good to hear."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Indeed. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut I don't think he'd be romantically interested in a girl who may be pitching for the same team." Venusaur chuckled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Typhlosion rolled her eyes in response. "Oh come on Typhlosion, it's all in good fun. I really don't care if you view me as a friend or more than that. I am fine either way with it best buddy. " Venusaur said with a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Typhlosion smiled back. "Same here Venusaur." Typhlosion then extended her hand and the two shook each other's hands/paws. After breaking it off, the two finished up the cleaning job. "Also, it's batting for the same team, Venusaur." Typhlosion said with a snicker at the end./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Venusaur's smile widened. "We can save the batting terms for after the season is over Typhlosion, until then, we got a game to play."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Indeed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Later/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"After they finish up their talk, Venusaur and Typhlosion go over to Pangoro and Gogoat's alliances to discuss their plan of attack at the next elimination./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""I think we should target Meowstic." Typhlosion said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Pangoro shook his head in response. "Empoleon was talking to Munna at elimination the previous night, so she might have an idol to play on Meowstic as well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"As this conversation is going on, Gogoat whispers into Tyranitar's ear a potential strategy and he nods his head before Venusaur asks their opinion on the matter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Why don't we put our votes on Empoleon?" Tyranitar asked. "Team Galaxy might be thinking we'll target Munna or Meowstic next, so why don't we target the least likely one?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The others thought about this for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement. But as the alliance meeting ended, Gogoat and Tyranitar walked out of the room and Pangoro motioned Typhlosion and Venusaur to stick around for a moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Listen girls, I don't think we can trust them. But on the other hand, they might play an idol, so why don't we have a backup strategy to flush out a potential idol by voting for Meowstic?" Pangoro stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The two nodded their heads in agreement and Pangoro smiled. "Thank you. We will avenge Ursaring."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Over with Team Galaxy's alliance, Meowstic and Munna were observing Empoleon's idol, which was the Golden Cresselia idol and Meowstic was beginning to have his doubts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Something wrong Meowstic?" Munna asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""A part of me feels like this might be fake. First Munna finds one with ease and then Empoleon finds one not too long after? Anyone else notice how odd that sounds?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Munna nods her head. "It is odd, but if it is fake, then the votes will count, which for us, means nothing because we currently have 5 votes and the other alliance thinks we have an idol anyways, so they'll likely try to flush it out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""That is true." Empoleon replied. "All we need is one more elimination from their side and we can have a clean sweep to the Final 5."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""I know that, but what if they also have an idol and play it at elimination this time? What if they use it on the person we're voting for? What if they have the Darkrai idol? There are so many variables to consider!" Meowstic shouted before he begins to panic./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"But as Empoleon tries to help him calm down, Munna does the same. "Listen Meowstic, we're all friends right? So why don't we do something that will alleviate the stress right away? They likely saw Empoleon talking to me and they are going to attempt an idol flush at some point. So why don't we get Vaporeon to vote for someone else and place our votes on Pangoro or someone smaller like Venusaur?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Meowstic started to slow down his breathing, returning to normal after some time has passed and began to consider that situation for a moment. He gave Munna a smile. "That can work, yeah. Thanks Munna, that's a good idea."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Yeah, thanks Munna." Empoleon replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Munna rubbed the back of her head and gave an awkward laugh. "That's what I am here for."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"After some time has passed, they bring Vaporeon in and discuss the plan for her to vote for Gogoat tonight. She is hesitant at first, but does agree to the plan afterwards. On the other end of the door however, Zebstrika heard the conversation and was a little hesitant about what just happened. "So that's the plan? Why are they keeping me out of the loop? Is this a trap? No, there must be a reason for it." Zebstrika said aloud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"After Vaporeon left the room, Zebstrika went inside and was told to vote for his target, which matched up with who the Meowstic alliance was targeting./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Some time passed, and the contestants went to the challenge./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Good morning contestants, this is normally where you'd expect a challenge. But due to it involving the colosseum, we will move past the challenge portion today and instead declare no one safe tonight. So, see you then." /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The contestants were surprised about this but ultimately went along with it as they left the challenge area./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"But as they went back to their areas, Gogoat pulled Typhlosion and Venusaur aside to talk. "I have a feeling Pangoro said that he doesn't trust me. But we are still an alliance at the end of the day and I think we might have a chance to blindside Team Galaxy tonight if at least one of you votes for either Empoleon or Munna."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Oh yeah, don't worry about it Gogoat. We ignored what Pangoro said when he called us aside, it's all good." Typhlosion replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Gogoat smiled. "Okay, thank you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"As they went their separate ways, Typhlosion and Venusaur continued the conversation. "Think he's telling the truth?" Typhlosion whispered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""No, he's talking out of his butt in order to try and survive the game." Venusaur replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""But what if he isn't?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""You can put your faith in him if you want, but remember that him and Tyranitar were enemy alliances with Pangoro's alliance. He could be saying this to split up the alliance."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Typhlosion shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, you're right. He's probably wrong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"At elimination/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Welcome everyone to your next elimination ceremony, we will now bring in our first jury member."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Ursaring is then teleported to the other side of the elimination area, a long set of bleachers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Ursaring, voted out at the last elimination."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Now then, if anyone has an idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The cast was silent, with Pangoro looking at Munna and Gogoat looking at Empoleon, while Munna looked at Gogoat to see if either of them had an idol up their sleeve. Empoleon looked at the situation and was about to reach for her idol, but Munna telepathically told her. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""No Empoleon, they are trying to make us flush it. They clearly split it."/em After hearing that, she moved her hand away from the idol and no idol was played tonight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""I'll read the votes."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"1supst/sup Vote:/strongPangoro/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"2supnd/sup Vote:/strongMunna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"3suprd/sup Vote:/strongEmpoleon/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"4supth/sup Vote:/strongMeowstic/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"5supth/sup Vote:/strongGogoat/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"6supth/sup Vote:/strongMunna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"7supth/sup Vote:/strongPangoro/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"8supth/sup Vote: /strongPangoro/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"9supth/sup Vote:/strongMunna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Final Vote: /strongMunna/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"When the last vote was read, Munna, Meowstic and Empoleon were shocked, as was Venusaur and Pangoro. Even Ursaring was surprised about this, even though he wasn't allowed to say anything. But after a few moments of silence, Munna hugged Meowstic and Empoleon, as well as Vaporeon and Zebstrika./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""It's going to be okay guys. I made a bad move and it cost me, I know the four of you will bounce back past this. Don't let this spell the end of Team Galaxy, be strong guys." Munna said with a smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Thanks Munna." Meowstic replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""We're going to miss you Munna." Empoleon replied back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Yeah, despite what happened, you were a pretty good person to be around." Vaporeon said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""This may be the end of your road, but it's not the end of ours. Good luck flower ghost." Zebstrika replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Munna gave her team a smile and waved goodbye to her remaining contestants as she left the area./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Meowstic and Empoleon grabbed each other's hands in response and Zebstrika/Vaporeon joined in, signifying their unity in the wake of what happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Confessional/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Zebstrika:/spanI admit to voting off Munna for what she did, but I am willing to give Meowstic and Empoleon another chance. They brought us into the alliance for a reason./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Meowstic/span: Despite what happened, I am not angry at Vaporeon or Zebstrika. With Munna's elimination, I am willing to give them another chance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Typhlosion:/spanI probably just made Pangoro upset with me, but at the very least, Munna is out of the equation thanks to trusting Gogoat. I doubt Zebstrika and Vaporeon will stick by Meowstic's side forever and when they split, so does Galaxy. So yeah, I think I made the right decision. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Gogoat/span: Looks like my plan worked. And yes, I was being honest with the two when I said that. While I am not the biggest fan of Pangoro, Tyranitar and I also agree that its best to be on good terms with him and Venusaur/Typhlosion. But only time will tell if they feel the same way about me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"End Confessional/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""And with that, Munna becomes the 2supnd/sup member of the Jury. So with only 9 left, will Team Galaxy's alliance recover? Will Pangoro and his alliance ditch Gogoat and Tyranitar? Find out next time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games!" /strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10

**Total Pokemon Galaxy Games Chapter 10**

 **Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, our contestants went through their own trials and tribulations in their alliances and the challenge was postponed. But in the end, Munna was blindsided and became the 2nd member of the Jury.**

 **9 are left, who will be eliminated next? Find out today.**

As the elimination ceremony came to an end, the two main alliances went to their own rooms to regroup after what happened.

Meowstic and the others are still stunned by what happened to Munna, even Vaporeon, who didn't have much of a bond with the luck manipulating psychic type. "I may not have had much of a good bond with Munna and it was kind of scummy that she tried to trick me into voting outside of the alliance, basically keeping me out of the loop of the strategies. But she was still a part of our team at the end of the day and we would've likely been picked off in the merge if the five of us didn't work together. So despite what happened tonight, I am willing to put that aside in order to reforge our Galactic bond." Vaporeon said to the others.

Zebstrika nodded his head in response while Empoleon and Meowstic were silent for a moment. Until Meowstic let out a smile. "I agree. We had one stumble in our run so far, but that doesn't mean the end of our team. We can bounce back, no, we will bounce back."

Empoleon smiled in response. "You two are right, we have a good thing going for us, let's not let Munna's elimination hurt us. Instead, let's use it to make our alliance stronger."

"Agreed." Zebstrika replied. "The Flower may have wilted away, but her seeds will be spread to strengthen the other flowers in the garden."

The others nodded their heads in response to Zebstrika's comment and they put their paws/hands together in unison to signify the birth of a stronger bond. After breaking it off, Empoleon's smile widens. "And I know who we can start with. They took away the glue that kept us together, why don't we take down one of their glues next? Especially since they think we may still have an idol, which well, we do." She then pulls out the Cresselia idol and puts it on the table.

"So it is legit? Interesting. Anyways, who would our target be?" Vaporeon asked.

"I can see Gogoat as the glue for him and Tyranitar's bond, but I'd rather not take down the goat that I call my rival until after our fiery rematch." Zebstrika replied.

Meowstic snapped his fingers, getting an idea in his idea. "That's it. Tyranitar. He could be seen as the glue holding Gogoat together, so why don't we take him out? Or better yet, Pangoro."

Zebstrika and Vaporeon nodded in response to the idea. "That is good Meowstic, but what about Venusaur?"

"Well Vaporeon, she can go after Tyranitar or Pangoro gets voted out. Then whoever doesn't go tonight, followed by Typhlosion and then Gogoat. After that, final four for us." Meowstic smirked.

"Sounds good. In that case, we'll see the two of you in the morning." Vaporeon replied.

As the two couples split off for the night, Pangoro and Gogoat's alliances were celebrating the elimination of Munna for a bit before they decided on the next target.

"Empoleon?" Tyranitar suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Zebstrika and Vaporeon are not a threat to us right now and Meowstic likely has an idol at the moment." Tyranitar replied.

"Excellent. All right, Tyranitar and I got something fun ahead of us tonight, so we'll see you three in the morning." Gogoat said with a smile before Tyranitar and him walked out of the room.

But as the door closed, Pangoro motioned Venusaur and Typhlosion over to him.

"Something up?" Venusaur asked.

"Yeah, we're not targeting Empoleon next. We're going after Tyranitar or Gogoat, the Team Galaxy alliance will likely split their votes on us again based on the previous night and even if they don't, we need to split up the power couple if the three of us are going to stand a chance to win this game." Pangoro replied.

Typhlosion shook her head in response. "I don't think that's a good idea Pangoro. If there were 3 members of that alliance left, then I can understand cutting them loose. But there is still 4 members of Galaxy left against the three of us, likely five if Gogoat or Tyranitar finds out about what we did if we go ahead with this plan."

"I understand your concern Typhlosion, believe me I do, but it's also possible that Gogoat and Tyranitar are already scheming against us. Might as well try and prevent that from happening by making it look like Galaxy did it."

"Okay Pangoro, we'll do it." Venusaur replied.

Pangoro smiled. "Thanks girls, I appreciate that we can trust each other. All right, have a good night."

As the two left the room, Typhlosion and Venusaur continued the conversation outside.

"His plan is idiotic, Venusaur, why did you approve of it?"

"Because Pangoro is also smart, if we piss him off, he can try and turn this against us and then we're on the jury instead of potentially in the Final 3. Fact is Ty, we need him as much as he needs us."

Typhlosion sighed. "I guess…" Venusaur then wrapped her vine around Typhlosion's shoulder. "Believe me Typhlosion, I am not happy with this either. But at least with this plan of his, the two of us will have a chance to get to the final three and get our wish if we get runner-up. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Typhlosion smiled. "Of course Venusaur."

Venusaur smiled back. "I'm glad, we both get what we want in the end and we're happy. Now come on best buddy, let's celebrate our victory in the VIP Room."

"Hell yeah, let's do it."

While that was going on, Gogoat and Tyranitar were relaxing in one of the hot-tubs after what happened.

"Well done Gogoat, we're in the Final Nine. I'm so proud of you." Tyranitar smiled.

Gogoat blushed. "Oh Ty, thank yourself. We both managed to pull our own weight since the merge and have gotten to this point thanks to each other. I'm proud of you as well."

Tyranitar blushed in response. "I guess that's true. Still though, you know that this can't last forever. Eventually we'll have to go back to our countries."

Gogoat slowly nodded his head. "I know, that's why I want us to do our best so that we don't get separated until the Final Three. Because I don't want to lose you…" He replied with a sad tone in his voice.

Tyranitar noticed this change in tone and grabbed his paw as softly as he could, while also gazing into his eyes with a warm smile. "I don't want to lose you either Gogoat, I care about you a lot. That is why if I or you go home before the Finale, I will keep going forward in this game for both of our sakes. Then we can use that money to see each other again after this game is over, I'd love to introduce you to my family. But that can only happen if we make it to the finale and either win or get the runner-up prize. So Gogoat, I want to know if you will be able to move forward if something happens to me."

Gogoat is silent for a few moments, letting Tyranitar's words process through his mind. This is the man he fell in love with over the course of the game, the man that changed his life for the better and the man that he's had a lot of personal moments with. Eventually, he let out a sigh and raised his head to face Tyranitar with a smile but tears rolling down his face.

"I promise that if something happens to you in the game, I will keep moving forward for, for, for both of our sakes."

Tyranitar's smile widened as tears also rolled down his face before proceeding to wipe the tears off of Gogoat's and kissed him on the lips. As Gogoat kissed him back with passion, he used his vines to clean off the tears on Tyranitar's face. As they broke off the kiss, the two grabbed each other's hands tightly and still gazed into each other's eyes.

"No matter what happens, I am glad I was able to meet you and fall in love with you Tyranitar."

"Same here Gogoat." Tyranitar replied.

The two then got out of the hot-tub, still holding each other's hands as they walked into the change-room to continue their passionate moment.

 **The Next Day**

As the sun rose over the horizon, the Final 9 were ordered to the Colosseum for their challenge. As they arrived, they noticed the Colosseum was completely repaired and Darkrai/Cresselia were in the center of the area with a wrestling platform behind them and a pool of water underneath the platform.

 **"Good morning Final Nine, welcome to your next challenge. Today you will be competing in a test of strength. You will be split into 4 Teams of Two and compete to determine an overall winner. You will be required to push the opponent off with pillows ala wrestling and when you ring them out, you get a point. First to Two points, moves on to the Final Round, where the two winning teams will face off for Immunity. The Team that wins the Final Round will be safe from elimination, guaranteed one in Eight spot at winning this game and the remaining seven will be up for elimination. That also means one of you will be forced to sit out, so you can either volunteer or we go to rocks."**

After thinking about it for a moment, and noticing Pangoro was feeling isolated. Venusaur stepped forward. "I feel safe tonight, plus might as well give Pangoro a shot at immunity. Is that okay Typhlosion?"

Typhlosion smiled. "Yeah, no problem. Come on Pangoro, let's kick some butt."

Pangoro smiled. "Sounds good to me, and thanks Venusaur for giving me your spot."

Venusaur nodded her head and went to the benches as the teams got ready for their challenge.

 **Bracket 1:** Typhlosion and Pangoro vs. Empoleon and Meowstic

 **Bracket 2:** Zebstrika and Vaporeon vs. Gogoat and Tyranitar

 **First Round:** Typhlosion vs Empoleon

As the round began, Empoleon pushed Typhlosion back with a mighty push, but Typhlosion regained her position after that push and went on the offensive, pushing Empoleon back. Empoleon also regained her position after some pushes, but after Typhlosion nearly got shoved off, she gave it as much push as she could and sent Empoleon off the platform and into the water.

 **Second Round:** Meowstic vs Pangoro

The two started off evenly matched in the beginning, but Meowstic went on the offensive immediately after that. But Pangoro allowed that to happen in order to figure out Meowstic's strategy and nearly pushed him into the water. But just as Pangoro was setting up for the final push, Meowstic gritted his teeth and hit in the chest with the pillow, sending him into the ground and Meowstic used his strength to push Pangoro near the end of the platform, Pangoro trying his best to get Meowstic off of him. But it wasn't enough and Pangoro was shoved off.

 **Third Round:** Typhlosion vs Meowstic

The two also started off strong in the beginning, but due to the two of them being weakened in the previous rounds, they were showing signs of fatigue as the round went on. But Typhlosion ended up tripping up when she was about to push Meowstic off and Typhlosion used this advantage to secure the victory for his team.

 **Victor:** Empoleon and Meowstic

 **First Round(Bracket 2):** Vaporeon vs. Tyranitar

Vaporeon tried her best to move Tyranitar back in the beginning, even trying to trip up Tyranitar by using the pillow on his legs, but he wouldn't budge and she was shoved off with ease.

 **Second Round:** Gogoat vs. Zebstrika

As the round began, the two gave each other a confident smile before nodding their heads and charging at each other. The rivalry had been reborn as the two engaged in battle, being almost evenly matched in the beginning and nearly shoving the other off at numerous points in the fight. But as the two began to get exhausted, one final gust of strength hit Gogoat and he shoved Zebstrika off the platform, securing a win.

"Looks like we're even now Zebstrika." Gogoat said with a smile.

Zebstrika smiled back. "Indeed, good job my Grass Goat Rival. That was a well-deserved victory. Now it can go either way."

As the two went back to land, the finals had begun.

 **First Round:** Tyranitar vs. Meowstic

When the round began, Tyranitar was confident that he wouldn't be moved by the pillow. But Meowstic was also aware of this and put in a ton of his strength to send Tyranitar back as far as he could, which was a couple feet. Tyranitar was surprised about this and tried to counter-attack, but his counters didn't work and Meowstic rung him out a few seconds later.

 **Second Round:** Gogoat vs. Empoleon

When the round began, Empoleon quickly pushed Gogoat to near the edge of the arena, which surprised him at first. But unlike Tyranitar, this surprise was only temporary as when Empoleon tried to shove him off, he was able to shove her to the other edge of the platform with quick pushes and when the two clashed once again, Gogoat was stronger and she was knocked off the platform, resulting in a third round. Gogoat vs Meowstic.

 **Final Round:**

The two went at it almost immediately, as if they were both bulls charging at each other. Neither moved an inch at first, but Gogoat was able to push Meowstic back a bit as time went on. Gogoat tried for a hard push after that, but Meowstic hit him hard with the pillow and sent him back as a result, allowing Meowstic to get in a few good hits before Gogoat could counter back and send Meowstic back just as hard. As the round went on, the two were beginning to show exhaustion and their moves started to get sloppy, allowing the other to take advantage of it, but only for a short period of time before they were on the receiving end.

In the end, Meowstic and Gogoat were pushed to the ends of the platform and were panting before they prepared to charge at each other again. But their bodies gave out and they tripped, both falling into the water below, Gogoat's body hitting the water first.

The two were not hurt by the fall, and Darkrai was able to announce the winner after looking over the footage, stating that Empoleon and Meowtic won the challenge but only by a few seconds.

Gogoat and Tyranitar was stunned for a moment after hearing that, as were Empoleon and Meowstic. But after that passed, they accepted the results and they went over to shake each other's hands as a sign of good sportsmanship.

 **"I will see everyone else at elimination tonight."**

After that was stated, the alliances went off to have a final prep talk before elimination, Meowstic's alliance agreeing on their target, while Pangoro was putting together his plan with Typhlosion and Venusaur.

 **Later that Night**

 **"Welcome everyone to your next elimination ceremony, we will now bring in our jury."**

Ursaring is then teleported to the jury area, followed by Munna.

 **"Ursaring, and Munna, voted out at the last elimination."**

 **"Now then, if anyone has an idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."**

The cast was silent for a moment. Once that passed, no one presented an idol to Darkrai that night.

 **"In that case, I'll read the votes."**

 **1st Vote:** Vaporeon

 **2nd Vote:** Venusaur

 **3rd Vote:** Vaporeon

 **4th Vote:** Vaporeon

 **5th Vote:** Tyranitar

 **6th Vote:** Tyranitar

 **7th Vote:** Tyranitar

 **8th Vote:** Tyranitar

 **Final Vote:** Tyranitar

As the final vote was read, Tyranitar and Gogoat were stunned for a moment. But instead of getting upset, Tyranitar smiled and gave Gogoat a big hug. "You can do it Gogoat, I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks Tyranitar, I'll be avenging you." He then broke off the hug and Tyranitar made a kicking motion towards Venusaur's directions, as if he was telling Gogoat and the others something before walking towards the elevator.

"Good game guys. I may not have won the game, but I did win something that'll last me more than cash. And I'll be appreciating that more than any cheque. Peace." Tyranitar said to his cast mates, the others waving goodbye to him in response.

As the elevator doors closed behind him, the others were confused about what Tyranitar was doing with that kicking motion. Except for Pangoro, who was pondering about the 3rd vote for Empoleon. _"Tyranitar was likely doing that to try and get me to think Venusaur voted for Empoleon. But I'm not falling for it. Now it's time to focus on Gogoat or Meowstic."_

After that, the other contestants walked out of the elimination area and went back to their rooms, pondering what to do from this point forward in the game.

 **And with that, Tyranitar becomes the third member of the Jury. So will Pangoro target Typhlosion? Will Gogoat be the next to go? And how long will the two remaining couples last before they too are split apart? Find out next time.**

Votes

 **Gogoat~** Vaporeon

 **Tyranitar~** Vaporeon

 **Pangoro~** Tyranitar

 **Typhlosion~** Vaporeon

 **Venusaur~** Tyranitar

 **Zebstrika~** Tyranitar

 **Vaporeon~** Venusaur

 **Meowstic~** Tyranitar

 **Empoleon~** Tyranitar


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, our contestants competed in a wrestling challenge. In the end, Meowstic/Empoleon won immunity and Tyranitar was sent to the jury. 8 are left. Who will be eliminated next? Find out today.**

It had been some time since Tyranitar was voted out of the game, and while Gogoat was initially sobbing over the loss of his boyfriend, his sobbing came to an end when he overheard a conversation going on in the other room. As he placed his ear next to the wall, he overheard Venusaur and Typhlosion talking about the vote tonight with Pangoro, complementing each other for a job well done.

Gogoat bit his lip in response. He knew a betrayal would happen eventually, but not with four members of Galaxy left in the game. A part of him wanted to go in there and call them out, but as he made his way to open his door, he thought about it for a bit.

"This might not be the best idea. I can't let Tyranitar's elimination consume me like this, especially since it could get me kicked out." He sobbed again for a bit, occasionally stopping to wipe his tears before he let out a sigh and went over to his bed. "Sorry Ty, I failed you. You deserve to be in this game more than me."

After saying that however, he thought about it again and shook his head. "No. He would be just as upset as I am right now. Still though, I don't know what to do about it right now, so I guess I'll think about it in the morning."

However, before he planted his face in the pillow, Zebstrika knocked on the door.

"Come in.."

Zebstrika and Vaporeon entered the room. "Hello Gogoat, sorry about this. We just wanted to see if you were okay." Vaporeon replied.

Gogoat raised his head from the pillow and turned to face them. "I'm still hurting from it all, but I appreciate the concern you two are showing me."

Vaporeon smiled. "Well of course, despite our alliances being at odds, that doesn't mean we can't care about each other. Plus, Zebstrika was the one to suggest checking up on you."

Zebstrika blushed red with embarrassment and turned his head. "I did no such thing, it was the Princess' idea to come and comfort my adversary."

Vaporeon giggled in response and a small smile formed on Gogoat's face. "Well either way, thank you guys. I really appreciate it."

Zebstrika smiled as he turned his head back to face the two. "No problem. Can't have a fun rivalry if one side is hit by the crashing waves of depression. That simply won't do for the Mighty Zebstrika!"

Gogoat giggled in response.

"But yeah, we wish you the best Gogoat." Vaporeon replied. "Of course, our alliances will face off again tomorrow. But I think that after tonight, you need some comfort."

"I understand. Thank you so much." Gogoat replied.

The two nodded their heads in response before wishing him good night and leaving the room.

As this is going on, Pangoro's alliance is finishing up their conversation.

"Good job you two, now we can focus on Empoleon." Pangoro stated.

The two nodded their heads in response. "No problem Pangoro, at least it worked out in the end." Venusaur replied.

"Indeed. Anyways, good night." Typhlosion added.

Pangoro nodded in response and the two walked back to their room. Inside the room, Venusaur was getting them some drinks but Typhlosion had a question on her mind.

"Hey Venusaur."

"Yeah?"

"I have a question, it's about yesterday."

"Okay. What is it?"

Typhlosion sighed. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Venusaur paused for a moment, trying to take that sentence in. "The reason I ask that is because of what you said the other day."

Venusaur sighed before turning around. "Typhlosion, I have shown you my strongest and weakest traits and even when I was turned into that creature, you didn't give up on me. I will never forget that, and you mean a lot to me as a friend. But to answer your question, I am not interested in a relationship. I want to build on our friendship before I can give a proper answer to your question. I would be more than okay with a same-sex relationship, don't get me wrong, it's just that I want to take my time working on our friendship."

Typhlosion smiled in response. "Okay. Sounds good to me. I care about you a lot as a friend as well and even if the end result isn't a relationship, I will still call you a close friend regardless. We went through a lot in this game, there's no way in hell I will forget about a person like you. I also wouldn't mind that kind of relationship, but I just wanted to see where you stood on that topic since you did bring it up the other day."

Venusaur smiled back. "Okay. Thanks Typhlosion for the answer." The two then gave each other a fist-bump before Venusaur tossed her a drink. "Now then, let's have some fun friend."

"Right on Venusaur." The two had a laugh before proceeding to have their party in the room.

 **The Next Day**

As the sun rose over the horizon, Zebstrika and Vaporeon were waiting outside Meowstic's room for the alliance meeting. "Wonder what's taking them so long?" Vaporeon asked.

"Indeed. Maybe Empoleon is giving the cat some water."

Vaporeon blushed red in response. "Zebstrika, that's inappropriate."

"What? He must be dehydrated after his swimming practice last night."

Vaporeon's blush deepened, but before she could respond, Empoleon pulled her into the room. Zebstrika was confused about this, but shrugged it off as he pulled out one of his spellbooks to read.

"Sorry Vaporeon, but after that comment your boyfriend made, we don't want to make this even more awkward. We'll talk to him later about the plan." Empoleon said.

"So were you guys really-"

"No. J-Just follow me to the table."

Vaporeon and Empoleon headed off to the table, where Meowstic was waiting with something in his hand. As Vaporeon sat down, Empoleon walked over to the other side of the table and pulled out her idol. It was a golden Cresselia. Following that, Meowstic put the item in his hand on the table and revealed a Darkrai idol.

"These are the two idols Team Galaxy has in this game. The Cresselia one is self-explanatory, but the Darkrai one is one I have been holding on to for some time. Basically, it not only makes you safe, but it also sends the votes cast to you to someone else. Both of these are legit, and we figured now was the time we showed the two of you the idols." Meowstic replied.

Vaporeon nodded her head in response, before looking at the two idols for a moment. "Did both of these come with papers saying they were legit?"

Empoleon and Meowstic shook their heads. "But then again, past seasons didn't have a paper come with the idol and those were legit."

But Vaporeon was still worried. "I know that the two of you wouldn't lie to me, but I am sorry, I can't consider these legit. At least not the Cresselia idol, it just seems a little too convenient to find one that early in the merge. I can see the Darkrai idol being legit since the regular one is Cresselia, but the timing of the latter is hard to believe, I'm sorry."

The two paused for a moment to take in what was said by Vaporeon. Vaporeon was a bit hesitant after seeing this, worried about what would happen next. But eventually, Empoleon let out a sigh. "I understand your concern Vaporeon, and you might be right. Which is why we'll use the Cresselia Idol next time to see if it's legit or not."

Vaporeon smiled. "Thanks Empoleon, I was a little worried there."

"No no, it's all good Vaporeon. We understand your concern." Empoleon replied.

Meowstic replied, but without a smile. "Yeah, it's very much possible someone is screwing with us. So why not play the idol to see if it's legit or not? So yeah, thanks for your input Vaporeon."

Vaporeon nodded her head in response. "No problem, glad you can understand. All right, I'll get Zebstrika." She then leaves the room.

"Looks like you made a good call there sweetie, if we didn't tell the two about these idols, it could've made them suspicious and not willing to trust us." Empoleon said.

"Yeah. At least now, we have Vaporeon's trust." Meowstic said before giving her a smile. "Now it's Zebstrika's turn."

 **Later**

 **"Welcome everyone to your next challenge. Today, you will be swimming in frigid water. But don't worry, you will be teleported out and your temperature will return to normal. First one to arrive at the finish line wins immunity!"**

Following that, Darkrai teleported them to the pool area before transforming into really cold water. As they all got in, the challenge begun. Almost immediately, Empoleon had a large lead over the other contestants, with Meowstic in 2nd, Pangoro in 3rd, Zebstrika and Gogoat tied for fourth, while Venusaur is in last place.

Noticing this, Darkrai spawned some icebergs to make the challenge harder. Now with the added obstacles in the way, Empoleon is having a harder time keeping up her lead, while Gogoat and Zebstrika are able to use their speed to catapult themselves forward thanks to the icebergs. But Pangoro is also thinking ahead and does a similar strategy to catapult himself into 2nd place. As for Venusaur, her body is starting to freeze and is teleported out of the area to warm up.

As the challenge goes on, Empoleon ends up getting sent to second place thanks to Pangoro's knowledge giving him a slight advantage, while Zebstrika and Vaporeon are teleported out to their bodies not being able to take the cold any longer. Typhlosion is now in last place, followed by Meowstic, Gogoat, Empoleon, and Pangoro.

But even Pangoro doesn't last that much longer in the water due to his heavy fur beginning to slow him down and he is ultimately teleported out as his body temperature begins to dip. With the finish line just up ahead, the remaining contestants give it their all in the final stretch of the race, with Empoleon and Gogoat tied for 1st place, it could go either way.

Both of them are beginning to feel exhaustion and cold due to the water, but both are not willing to give up either. It's neck and neck for both of them, but by a split second, Gogoat hits the finish line first.

Everyone is teleported out following that and as they warm up, Gogoat and Empoleon give each other a high-five for a close match, before Gogoat does the same with Meowstic and Typhlosion.

 **"Congratulations Gogoat, you are now safe. As for everyone else, I will see you at elimination tonight."**

As the two alliances split off for their respective meetings, Gogoat is beginning to consider who he should vote for in his mind. _"I want revenge for what happened, but I need to make the right call. Who should I vote out and will it work?"_

But Gogoat isn't the only one thinking this, Pangoro is also pondering his target for tonight. _"I think it should be Empoleon tonight."_

Over with the Galaxy alliance, the four of them are discussing their target for a bit before reaching their decision. "They'll never see it coming." Empoleon said with a smirk.

The others nodded their heads in response.

 **Later at Elimination**

 **"Welcome everyone to your next elimination ceremony, we will now bring in our jury."**

Ursaring is then teleported to the jury area, followed by Munna and Tyranitar.

 **"Ursaring, Munna, and Tyranitar, voted out at the last elimination."**

 **"Now then, if anyone has an idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."**

The cast was silent for a moment. Empoleon considered pulling out the idol, but ultimately decided against it. Once that passed, no one presented an idol to Darkrai that night.

 **"In that case, I'll read the votes."**

 **1st Vote:** Empoleon

 **2nd Vote:** Venusaur

 **3rd Vote:** Empoleon

 **4th Vote:** Venusaur

 **5th Vote:** Venusaur

 **6th Vote:** Empoleon

 **7th Vote:** Venusaur

 **Final Vote:** Empoleon

 **"We have a tie, so here is what we'll do. Empoleon and Venusaur, you will not vote. Everyone else will vote, and you can only vote for either Empoleon or Venusaur."**

 **Later**

 **"I'll read the votes."**

 **1st Vote:** Empoleon

 **2nd Vote:** Venusaur

 **3rd Vote:** Empoleon

 **4th Vote:** Venusaur

 **5th Vote:** Venusaur

 **Final Vote:** Venusaur

Venusaur and Typhlosion were shocked by this, same with Pangoro and Gogoat. But after letting it process for a moment, Venusaur let out a sigh. "Good game guys. Thanks for everything." She gave Typhlosion a hug before giving a thumbs up to Pangoro and Gogoat and heading out towards the elevator.

As this went down, Empoleon shook her head. "Sorry Vaporeon, I messed up…"

Vaporeon put her fin on Empoleon's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, we got rid of our target. Besides, there's always next time."

Empoleon smiled. "Thanks Vaporeon."

 **Confessional**

Gogoat: I'm sorry Venusaur, but I ended up voting you out because I knew you had something to do with Tyranitar going. So yeah, payback.

Typhlosion: You just dug your own grave Gogoat. No one votes out my friend and gets away with it!

 **End Confessional**

 **"And with that, Venusaur becomes the 4th member of the Jury. So with only 7 contestants left, who will survive till the finale? Find out next time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games!"**

Votes

 **Gogoat~** Empoleon

 **Pangoro~** Empoleon

 **Typhlosion~ E** mpoleon

 **Venusaur~** Empoleon

 **Zebstrika~** Venusaur

 **Vaporeon~** Venusaur

 **Meowstic~** Venusaur

 **Empoleon~** Venusaur

 **REVOTE**

 **Gogoat~** Venusaur

 **Pangoro~** Empoleon

 **Typhlosion~ E** mpoleon

 **Zebstrika~** Venusaur

 **Vaporeon~** Venusaur

 **Meowstic~** Venusaur


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, the contestants competed in a swimming challenge. In the end, Gogoat sided with Team Galaxy and voted off Venusaur. 7 are left. Who will be eliminated next?**

A few hours had passed since Venusaur's elimination and the alliances went their separate ways to discuss their next course of action, except for Gogoat, who went over to Team Galaxy's area. "I guess now is the opportunity to take action." He pressed his ear against Empoleon's room to check if anyone was inside and sure enough, it was silent. "Perfect." Gogoat whispered. "I've waited long enough for this, now's my chance to take down another member." He then went inside her room and began his plan.

As this was going on, Pangoro and Typhlosion were thinking of targeting Vaporeon or Empoleon, while Empoleon of the Galaxy alliance proposed the idea of voting out Typhlosion. Meowstic agreed with the decision, but two members internally disagreed with that idea, and those two were Zebstrika and Vaporeon. While they didn't directly state it, Meowstic could tell from Vaporeon's facial expression that she was not okay with it. But rather than confront them about it and potentially make a scene, he let it slide for the time being.

After the meeting concluded, Zebstrika and Vaporeon left the room and had a conversation about it.

"Okay, I am getting sick of listening to Empoleon and Meowstic. We're supposed to be an equal-alliance, yet it feels like she is the leader and we're the subordinates." Vaporeon said with an annoyed tone.

"I understand darling, that idea of hers was stupid." Zebstrika replied.

"It's not even just the idea, it's how she treats us. She claims that she cares about us, but when has she ever asked us for our viewpoints after Munna got booted? Never."

"I get the anger, but what can we do about it?"

Vaporeon paused for a moment, unable to think of anything. What didn't help was that not too long after this, Vaporeon saw Pangoro near the entrance of the Galaxy section of the Apartment Complex, while Gogoat was behind the two players, sneaking by, which Vaporeon was able to hear. But instead of taking action, she waited for Pangoro to walk away from her line of sight first before turning around.

"Gogoat, what are you doing here?"

Gogoat was startled by this, and had a red blush on his face. "Uhh, umm, how did you know I was behind you?"

"I have had my body enhanced, one of which was the sense of hearing. Now answer my question, are you trying to spy on us."

Gogoat was still a little flustered by this, but was able to calm himself down enough to try and have a normal conversation. "No, I wanted to talk to the two of you." He said, trying to hide his true intent from them.

Vaporeon paused for a moment as she processed Gogoat's words before nodding her head in response. "Okay, let's talk in my room then."

And so, the three of them headed off to Vaporeon's room. As they all sat down and closed the door, Gogoat continued the conversation.

"Listen, I hate this whole Team Solar/Lunar vs Team Galaxy thing. It's gotten really predictable, especially since neither side wants to break apart and form alliances with the other side. Plus, since you noticed I was behind you earlier Vaporeon, then you know I overheard your conversation about Empoleon." Gogoat stated.

"Yeah? And what's to stop me from ratting you out to Empoleon and Meowstic about this shit and you get voted out next as a result?" Vaporeon replied with an annoyed look on her face.

"Because I know you want to be treated as an equal in your alliance. So, why don't the three of us work together and take down those who continue to treat this game as team vs team and not player vs player?" Gogoat asked.

Vaporeon was silent for a moment. The offer did sound tempting, but she wasn't sure if she could trust Gogoat. As for Zebstrika, he pondered about it for a moment before he came to a decision.

"All right, my grass goat rival, I agree to your offer. The fact is, we've been merged for a while and frankly, I'd rather trust someone I consider a friendly rival over two people in a relationship."

Gogoat smiled. "Thanks Zebstrika, what about you Vaporeon?"

Vaporeon let out a sigh. "While your offer does sound tempting, I have to ask. How can we trust you? For all we know, you could be ratting us out to Empoleon and Meowstic later or to Pangoro."

Gogoat nodded his head in response as he reached into his fur and pulled out the Cresselia idol. "I've had this idol since the Venusaur incident. I have studied its color, studied the measurements and even the tiny details. That idol that Empoleon has, was a fake made by me."

Vaporeon raised an eyebrow in response. "How long did it take you?"

"A week. Because I wanted to make sure that it was close enough to the final product. I had a lot of failures, but I was eventually able to get one just right. The question is, did you believe it?" Gogoat asked.

"Yes and no. It looked authentic, but I thought it was a fake because of how little time it took Empoleon to find one. Still though, that was a pretty gutsy confession." She then decided to give Gogoat a test on how he would react.

She then smirked. "But we lied. We have no plans to ditch Empoleon and Meowstic's alliance. And now that you have told us the truth about the idol, we have no plans on playing it. So I hope you enjoy the jury, cause you're next."

Zebstrika was confused about this initially, but decided to play along just because it seemed interesting to him. But despite this proclamation, Gogoat just shrugged it off.

"That's fine. I'm sure the two of them will be convinced that the fake idol was made by a gay goat who hasn't made any strategic moves and has spent most of the season not doing anything. But I concede, you got me good."

Vaporeon still had this confident look on her face, but only for a moment as Gogoat's words hit her hard, dropping the façade almost immediately.

"Okay, you got me Gogoat. Basically, I wanted to see how you would react and you passed. So yes, I am up for this idea of an alliance." Vaporeon replied.

Gogoat breathed a sigh of relief. "Excellent, thanks guys. So yeah, just pretend that nothing happened when you go talk to the alliance and then we can start picking them off from there."

"Sounds good to me." Zebstrika replied.

"Indeed." Vaporeon stated. "So yeah, looking forward to this new alliance Gogoat. Don't make us regret it."

Gogoat smiled. "Don't worry, I won't." After saying that, Gogoat and Zebstrika left the room and went their separate ways. But as the hours passed by and everyone went to bed, Pangoro walked by Empoleon's room.

 **The Next Day**

"What the heck?" Empoleon said as she was looking in her room, only to find that her idol is gone. Hearing multiple things in the room being moved, Meowstic is awoken from his sleep in her bed. "Ugh, what's going on sweetie?"

"My idol is gone." Meowstic's eyes widen in response. "What? Who could've taken it?"

"Probably one of those Team Solar/Lunar idiots. They are going to pay for it!"

But before Empoleon can rant about this in further, there's a knock at the door. Empoleon opens the door and sees Vaporeon and Zebstrika on the other side.

"Oh, sorry about the noise guys. My idol went missing and I am kinda in a rush to find it." Empoleon said while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine Empoleon, we're not mad. Actually, it's funny you mention the idol because we actually stopped by to ask you about it. See, I found it in my room this morning." She then pulled out the idol and gave it to Empoleon.

Surprised about this, Empoleon motioned for Zebstrika and Vaporoen to come inside the room and they complied, shutting the door behind them. As all of them sat down, Empoleon continued the conversation.

"So if the idol ended up in your room this morning Vaporeon, either one of you stole it, or someone else did…" Empoleon said to her alliance.

"You think Vaporeon would steal it sweetie?" Meowstic replied.

Empoleon was silent for a moment, she was not sure. It was at this point that Vaporeon felt she had to say something since she didn't want Gogoat's new plan to fall through or for her and Zebstrika to be kicked out.

"Listen Empoleon, I will admit that we haven't always agreed on stuff. But one thing I would never do is steal something from you, especially an idol that you rightfully earned. After all the stuff I have went through in my life, including having my own stuff stolen, why would I ever do that to an ally?"

Meowstic and Zebstrika were left speechless as a result of this, but Empoleon did eventually let out a sigh. "Okay Vaporeon, I believe that you wouldn't steal it. You are many things, but a thief is not one of them. I doubt Zebstrika would do that, so he's also out, and Meowstic was in the same room so he couldn't have done it, so that leaves Team Solar/Lunar as the culprits."

"Indeed." Meowstic replied as he rubbed Empoleon's shoulders.

"But who would take the idol and plant it in one of our allies' room to try and create infighting/distrust amongst us instead of just taking it for themselves?" Zebstrika stated.

Meowstic smirked in response. "How about the guy leading the only other alliance in this game and is one of the biggest threats right now? Pangoro."

The others thought about it for a bit before ultimately agreeing with that possibility. "And since he didn't take the idol for himself, it's possible he has an idol on him. So why don't we split the votes between him and Typhlosion, especially since they are the only members left? Then we take out Pangoro in the revote." Meowstic continued.

"Wait a minute. What about Gogoat? Isn't it possible he is working with them?" Zebstrika replied.

"Gogoat is a floater, him and Pangoro's alliance are not allied since if I recall, they took out Gogoat's boyfriend. Typhlosion and Pangoro on the other hand, have taken action to make themselves useful in the game. So we vote them out next, take out Gogoat at Final Five, and then Team Galaxy at the Final Four. Sound good?"

Zebstrika slowly nodded his head, despite not agreeing with the plan, same with Vaporeon. While Empoleon smiled, content with the idea. "Excellent. In that case, let's get ready for the challenge today." Meowstic stated before letting Zebstrika and Vaporeon go for now.

As this is going on, Pangoro has a big grin on his face as his plan against Galaxy took effect, while Typhlosion is in her room, still feeling bad over the loss of Venusaur.

"After all you've done for me Venusaur, I just wish I could pay you back." Typhlosion said to herself. She then let out a sigh. "I won't be able to win this game, but if I can at least make it to the final three, then I can at least get that wish, then I can make your dreams come true. As long as you're happy, I don't care if it means giving up what I want to wish on. But the only way I can make that happen is if I keep pushing myself forward." She then smiled. "And that's exactly what I am going to do."

 **Later**

"So their plan is to target Pangoro/Typhlosion?" Gogoat asked to Zebstrika and Vaporeon.

"Yep." Zebstrika replied.

"Okay. So we could go along with their strategy, or we could take out Empoleon/Meowstic. What do you two think we should do?" Gogoat asked.

"Well." Vaporeon replied. "What do you think of Typhlosion, Gogoat?"

"She is an okay person to talk to, but I feel like she's kinda floating at this point. What about you two?"

"Gonna be honest, not a fan of her." Vaporeon replied. "She should've gone a long time ago, at least Pangoro has done stuff in this game."

"Yeah, and now that Venusaur is gone, I guarantee you that she will be relying on Pangoro to help her get to the end, so why not nip it in the bud while we can?" Zebstrika replied.

Gogoat nodded his head. "I can agree with that reasoning, might as well put her out of her misery and all that. But what if she wins immunity?"

"Then how about we target Empoleon?" Zebstrika asked.

"Oh yes, I want to take her out of the game too." Vaporeon said with a smile.

Gogoat chuckled in response. "Sounds good to me. All right, let's do it then."

Zebstrika and Vaporeon nodded their heads.

 **At the Challenge**

 **"Welcome Final Seven to your next challenge! Today, you will be throwing shurikens at a large target with 5 layers around the bullseye section, the largest layer being 1 point, the smallest being 5 points, and the bullseye will give you 10 points. With each round however, one of you will be eliminated, and that will be determined by the lowest score. If you miss, it will be treated as a zero. So even if you have a 1, as long as someone misses, you will advance to the next round. If there is a tie for last place, both players are out. Last one standing, wins immunity, is guaranteed a one-in-six shot at this game and will win a bottle that will be opened after tonight's elimination. Okay, let's begin."**

Round 1 

**Typhlosion:** 3 points

 **Gogoat:** 2 points

 **Pangoro:** 2 points

 **Vaporeon:** 3 points

 **Zebstrika:** Miss

 **Empoleon:** 4 points

 **Meowstic:** 3 points

 **"Zebstrika, you are eliminated. 6 remain."**

Round 2 

**Typhlosion:** 5 points

 **Gogoat:** 4 points

 **Pangoro:** 1 point

 **Vaporeon:** 2 points

 **Empoleon:** 4 points

 **Meowstic:** 1 point

 **"Meowstic and Pangoro, you are both eliminated. 4 remain."**

Round 3 

**Typhlosion:** 2 points

 **Gogoat:** 4 points

 **Vaporeon:** 3 points

 **Empoleon:** 5 points

 **"Typhlosion, you are eliminated. 3 remain."**

Round 4

 **Gogoat:** 1 points

 **Vaporeon:** Miss

 **Empoleon:** 4 points

 **"Vaporeon, you are eliminated. 2 remain."**

Round 5

 **Gogoat:** 4 points

 **Empoleon:** 4 points

 **"Tied."**

Round 6

 **Gogoat:** 3 points

 **Empoleon:** 3 points

 **"Tied."**

Round 7

 **Gogoat:** 5 points

 **Empoleon:** 10 points

 **"Gogoat is eliminated, Empoleon wins immunity! Everyone else, I'll see you tonight at elimination. Speaking of which."**

Darkrai then proceeds to head over to Empoleon and hands her a bottle containing a piece of paper. **"You will open this after the vote tonight. It certainly will be an interesting advantage for you."**

After the challenge had concluded, things proceeded as normal for a while until Typhlosion and Pangoro talked about their current target since Empoleon is immune.

"In that case, let's deal with Vaporeon. Meowstic might have an idol on hand, plus Vaporeon really hasn't done all that much anyways." Pangoro suggested.

"Okay…" Typhlosion said with a frown.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that, I don't know if you trust me or not. What if I am just a pawn to you and will be tossed aside at a moment's notice once my usefulness is filled…"

Pangoro was silent for a moment, before grabbing Typhlosion's hand and letting out a sigh. "Typhlosion, Venusaur and you were great friends to Ursaring, someone I could call friend in this game. If I could trust him, I can trust you. I have never went against Ursaring or the two of you once in this game, even when I figured out you went against me a couple times in this game. There's no need to worry about me betraying you Typhlosion, because I trust you. I promise I will never write your name down, I trust you Typhlosion."

After he said that to her, she felt relieved. She was worried that Pangoro treated her as a pawn, but hearing those words come out of his mouth, made her happy since she could tell he was being genuine with his thoughts. Once she finished her train of thought, she gripped Pangoro's hand and gave him a smile. "Thank you Pangoro, I trust you too. And I promise I won't write your name down either."

Pangoro smiled in response. "Excellent. I know we can make it to the end together, we just got to work hard for it."

"Agreed, and I don't plan on giving up just yet. I want to make it to the end for Venusaur's sake."

"And I want to make it to the end to avenge all our friends who were eliminated by our enemies in this game as well as to prove to myself that I have come a long way since this game began." Pangoro replied.

"You don't need to prove it to yourself Pangoro, I can tell that the guy I saw in the beginning of this game is not the same person as he is now. I don't know how you did it, but I can tell that it worked."

"Thank you, but for now, let's focus on doing our best to make it to the end." Pangoro replied.

"Agreed, let's knock it out of the park." Typhlosion said with a smile.

 **At Elimination**

 **"Welcome everyone to your next elimination ceremony, we will now bring in our jury."**

Ursaring is then teleported to the jury area, followed by Munna , Tyranitar and Venusaur.

 **"Ursaring, Munna, Tyranitar and Venusaur voted out at the last elimination."**

 **"Now then, if anyone has an idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."**

The cast was silent for a moment. Until Empoleon got up and played her idol on Vaporeon.

 **"The rules of this game state that if anyone plays an idol, all votes cast for that person will not count and the person with the next highest number of votes will be voted out. This is an idol, all votes for-"**

"Hold up." Cresselia stated.

 **"Hmm? What is it darling?"**

"Mind if I see that idol for a second?"

Darkrai nodded his head and gave Cresselia the idol. After a close inspection, she had a big smile on her face. "Okay, just wanted to be certain. This is a legit idol, if it had my psychic energy attached to it."

The other contestants were confused about this. "See, the idols were made by Darkrai and I. As a result of this creation, there is a tiny bit of our energy mixed in with the idol itself. With every other idol, I can detect that energy inside it. But this one doesn't, so while the design of the idol is authentic, without the aura, it's fake."

Empoleon was pissed after hearing that. After all that she went through to get it, only to find out she was tricked the whole time, she almost wanted to blow a casket.

 **"So all votes for Vaporeon will count then."**

 **"In that case, I'll read the votes."**

"I'm sorry Vaporeon. I should've listened to you…" Empoleon whispered to Vaporeon.

"It's fine, I thought it might've been legit too after the whole theft incident." Vaporeon said with a smile.

 **1st Vote:** Zebstrika

 **2nd Vote:** Typhlosion

 **3rd Vote:** Pangoro

 **4th Vote:** Typhlosion

 **5th Vote:** Vaporeon

 **6th Vote:** Zebstrika

 **Final Vote:** Vaporeon

 **"We have a tie. So here is what we'll do. Vaporeon, Zebstrika and Typhlosion, you will not vote. Everyone else will vote and you can only vote for Typhlosion, Zebstrika or Vaporeon."**

Vaporeon and Typhlosion were concerned over the results of the votes, same with Gogoat. Meowstic then reached over to Vaporeon and whispered into her ear. "Relax, Empoleon and I didn't vote for you, you're going to be fine." Vaporeon nodded her head in response before the contestants went to go revote.

Revote

 **1st Vote:** Vaporeon

 **2nd Vote:** Typhlosion

 **3rd Vote:** Zebstrika

 **Final Vote:** Vaporeon

After hearing the results, Typhlosion let out a sigh of relief, while Vaporeon was pissed off. Everyone else, especially Gogoat, Zebstrika and Empoleon were shocked by the results.

Eventually Vaporeon let out a sigh and hugged Zebstrika. "Knock em dead sweetie. Good luck to you as well Gogoat."

Meowstic and Empoleon then got up. "Vaporeon, I'm sorry this happened to you. I didn't vote for you, honest." Empoleon said with a sad look on her face.

"I forgive you Empoleon." Vaporeon said.

"You played a good game Vaporeon, we're going to miss you." Meowstic replied. But instead of getting a response, Vaporeon walked by him and headed towards the elevator.

 **"Now then, it's time to open up the bottle Empoleon."**

As Empoleon opens the bottle, she reads the contents of it.

"Congratulations to the winner of this challenge, you have not only advanced to the Final 6, but you will also advance to the Final 5. Because after this is read, the Final 6 will be voting another player out of this game."

Empoleon and the others were shocked by this. They didn't know what to do about this surprise or who to vote for.

 **"I'll give you a moment to strategize and then we'll vote."**

Empoleon and Meowstic had their plan set in motion, while Pangoro and Typhlosion agreed to target Meowstic. As for Zebstrika and Gogoat…

"Just do it, okay?"

"Understood, let's do it."

 **Later**

 **"Now then, if anyone has an idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."**

The cast was silent for a moment. Until Meowstic got up and played his Darkrai Idol on himself.

 **"The rules of this game state that if anyone plays a Darkrai idol, all votes cast for that person will not count and any votes cast for them will be transferred to a person the idol holder chooses. So Meowstic, pick the person you will transfer any votes you receive to."**

Without a second thought, he replied. "Gogoat."

Gogoat was stunned by this at first, before he got up to play his Cresselia idol. "Get bent Meowstic."

 **"The rules of this game state that if anyone plays an idol, all votes cast for that person will not count and the person with the next highest number of votes will be voted out. This is an idol, all votes for Gogoat will not count."**

Meowstic was furious, he wasted his idol and now Gogoat was safe. As Gogoat sat down, he had a big grin on his face as he saw Meowstic getting angry. Even Zebstrika had a bit of a smirk on his face.

 **"I'll read the votes."**

 **1st Vote:** Meowstic(Gogoat)

 **2nd Vote:** Meowstic(Gogoat)

 **3rd Vote:** Gogoat

 **4th Vote:** Pangoro

 **5th Vote:** Typhlosion

 **Final Vote:** Typhlosion

Typhlosion was stunned by the results, she had no words. She just got up, shook Pangoro's hand and just walked towards the elevator quietly. Only beginning to cry when the elevator shut its doors behind her.

As for everyone else, Meowstic was still furious over his plan failing and he gritted his teeth at Gogoat, who still had a big grin on his face. While Pangoro was still surprised over Typhlosion's elimination.

"Congratulations." Cresselia stated. "You have made it to the Final 5. Good night."

" **And so, Vaporeon and Typhlosion become the next members of our jury. So with only five players left, who will make it to the finale? Who will win? Find out next time on the finale of Total Pokemon Galaxy Games!"**

Votes(Final 7)

 **Gogoat~** Zebstrika

 **Pangoro~** Vaporeon

 **Typhlosion~** Zebstrika

 **Zebstrika~** Typhlosion

 **Vaporeon~** Typhlosion

 **Meowstic~** Vaporeon

 **Empoleon~** Pangoro

Revote

 **Gogoat~** Typhlosion

 **Pangoro~** Vaporeon

 **Meowstic~** Vaporeon

 **Empoleon~** Zebstrika

Votes(Final 6)

 **Gogoat~** Typhlosion

 **Pangoro~** Meowstic

 **Typhlosion~** Meowstic

 **Zebstrika~** Typhlosion

 **Meowstic~** Gogoat

 **Empoleon~** Pangoro


	13. Finale

**Last time on Total Pokemon Galaxy Games, our contestants competed in a Shuriken throwing challenge. But in the end, Vaporeon and Typhlosion became the next members of our jury. Five are left. In tonight's episode, these finalists will go through 3 elimination ceremonies, two eliminations, until there is only one winner. This is the finale of Total Pokemon Galaxy Games!**

As the elimination ceremony came to an end, the alliances went their separate ways to react/cope with what happened tonight. Pangoro slammed his fist into a nearby wall, while Empoleon was still in shock over the elimination of Vaporeon. As for Gogoat, he was smiling that his plan to take out Typhlosion worked. "A shame though that we had to lose Vaporeon though in order to make that happen." He let out a sigh, feeling guilty about her elimination. "But I know if Zebstrika and I can make it to the Final 3, that loss might be worth it in the end. I want to win this for not only myself, but Ty. If I can't win that, at least I might have a chance to get that wish. For now though, I need to think about our next plan of action."

But before he could get to that, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He said in his chipper tone. The door opened and it was Pangoro on the other side. "Good evening Gogoat, may I come in?"

Gogoat nodded his head, though he was a bit hesitant given their past encounters. As Pangoro closed the door behind him, he sat down and continued the conversation.

"Listen. Since there are only two of us left in the game, and there is likely no chance for us to make it to the finale, I figured this would be the best chance for us to talk and bury the hatchet about everything we've done to each other. Can you grant me that?"

Gogoat was still a bit hesitant about this, but without many other options, he nodded his head and sat down. "Okay, I am willing to talk."

Pangoro gave him a weak smile. "It may not be worth much, but thank you." He said before reverting to a neutral expression. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for everything I did to you since the merge. Looking back on it, I realised that it was probably for the best that we shouldn't have turned on each other until after the Final Six. That also includes voting out Tyranitar, I told Venusaur and Typhlosion to do that and I have been trying to get you out since our alliance began. We could've been the final five, but I thought at the Final Nine, it was the best time to deem Galaxy as weak when it wasn't. Now look at us, 2 members of Solar versus 3 members of Galaxy, we are going to get picked off at this point, so since there seems to be no way out, I figured I should leave this game with an empty conscious instead of a guilty one."

Gogoat was silent for a moment, letting Pangoro's words sit in his thoughts for as long as he needed. He was angry when he discovered it was Pangoro's idea the whole time, but he also knew that he had to make a more constructive response than one of anger. Eventually he let out a sigh and responded.

"Tyranitar changed my life so much since we met. He helped me develop this confidence and strength thanks to being around him, he made me a better man and you ripped him away from my heart just like that. That being said, while I do not forgive you for voting him out, I will no longer let it hurt me like it has in the past. So you can use that to clear your conscious if you want, I don't care. My biggest problem with the idea is that it became team vs team as time went on. The point of a merge is to symbolize that it's everyone for themselves, not this team vs team garbage that it was in the pre-merge. Yet we didn't even try to recruit someone from Galaxy, the end result was a predictable game and we should've taken action after Ursaring got the boot. Yet we didn't, and we're stuck in this position because no one in our alliance realized that opportunity. For all we know, one of them could've flipped to our side, but we never tried it." Gogoat replied.

Pangoro sighed. "Dang. Tyranitar really did do a lot on you. But yes, I can agree with that. We stayed within our own circles and didn't even try to swing them to our side. Heck, Typhlosion and Venusaur only joined up because of Ursaring telling them to do it. Had he not done that, it would've been Solar vs Lunar vs Galaxy. Sure other shows showcased that its possible to win by sticking to your main teams, but we didn't even try to swing one of them over to our side. So yeah, I can agree that the reason we're in this position is because of our own short-sightedness. That being said, want to try and work together for one more vote before we go?" He held out his right hand.

Gogoat nodded his head and grabbed his hand with his right paw. "Sure thing. Let's try and take down one of the higher-ups before one of us goes home tonight."

Pangoro smiled. "I agree, and I got the perfect target."

"Who do you have?"

"Empoleon. She has made it too far in this game and needs to go." Pangoro replied.

"I agree. If she doesn't win tonight, we put our votes on her. Even if it's 2-3, at least it'll be a close vote."

After Gogoat said that, Pangoro let go and nodded his head. "Thanks Gogoat, for this opportunity. If this is our last chance to talk to each other before one of us goes home, I'm glad that last chance was this conversation."

"Same here Pangoro. Good luck out there."

"You too." Pangoro stated before leaving the room.

As this was going on, Meowstic was having the alliance meeting and they were discussing their next target.

"While it does hurt to lose Vaporeon, we need to keep moving forward for their sake." Empoleon stated.

Zebstrika was trying to keep his composure at the two, specifically Meowstic. He knew something was up with that cat and it was related to the vote-off of his girlfriend, but he also knew he shouldn't flip out at the two now.

"I can agree with that idea Empoleon, which is why I propose voting off Pangoro next and then Gogoat. Wouldn't you agree?" Meowstic replied.

Empoleon smiled. "Of course, that's a good idea. Zebstrika?"

Zebstrika sighed. "Pangoro should go, I agree with that. But are we just going to ignore that one of us put a vote on Vaporeon last night? That needs to be addressed. Who did it?"

"What are you talking about Zebstrika? It was Pangoro and Gogoat who put votes on Vaporeon, and we voted for the rest. I know that it hurts to lose Vaporeon, but this is not the time to lose it on us." Meowsitc replied.

"Okay, fine. Those two who seem to hate each other conveniently voted together. Then who voted for me and why?" Zebstrika replied.

"I did." Empoleon replied. "I voted for you as diversionary tactic to give Typhlosion false hope so that she wouldn't go home. But I didn't expect that Vaporeon would go home instead."

"So why didn't you vote for Vaporeon instead? What stopped you?"

Empoleon hesitated for a moment. She had a response, but she didn't want to state it in front of him and slowly walked back.

"Fine, don't answer the question. Because I think I know the real answer. You needed Vaporeon, while I was just dead-weight, an extra vote that you could swing around like a puppet at your moment's whim."

Empoleon stopped moving back and clenched her fists. But that didn't stop Zebstrika.

"In fact, I'll go further. You never cared about either of us, we were just extra votes to the both of you. You never cared about our thoughts, in fact, I could tell that Empoleon was being genuine with her admitting she voted for me, but I sensed the opposite in Meowstic's body language. In other words Empoleon, open your eyes. Meowstic was the one who voted for Vap-"

 **-SMACK-**

Before Zebstrika could finish his rant, Empoleon slapped him across the face, sending him to the ground hard.

"How dare you accuse me of thinking of you two as puppets!" Empoleon shouted with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "After all that I have went through in my life, having people who I once called friends use me as puppets to get far in life, being deemed as inferior, you think for one second I would ever treat someone I care about the same as what those people did to me? I have tried to put up with the both of you for so long after Munna was eliminated despite the better part of me telling me that I shouldn't, and this is how you repay us!"

But Zebstrika was also mad, and the punch only invigorated it. "Oh sorry, clearly I should've been more appreciative to the person who never wanted to listen to our side or ideas when it came to the alliance. It was either your ideas Empoleon or your boyfriend's ideas, that was it. If you did care about us, you would've played that idol when you said you would or better yet, trashed it when Vaporeon said it might've been fake. Because shocker, it was! We could've saved Vaporeon tonight, but we didn't, I relied on the two of you. Vaporeon likely relied on the two of you to do the right thing, and you didn't Empoleon. You voted for me because of your own idea, and if you think I should forgive you for that, think again. You want to talk about hurt! Try putting your trust in two people and having them betray you, because that's what Vaporeon was going through when she heard her name come up on that last vote. I saw it for myself."

Zebstrika then began to feel tears pouring down his face, despite trying to hold them back. "I loved that woman, I cared about her so much, I told her so much about my past and life that I couldn't tell anyone else but my parents and family, and you ripped her out of my hands like that Empoleon. If you truly cared about us as teammates, as alliance-mates, as friends, then maybe you should've been the one to catch her when she fell."

The room fell silent. The two hurt Galaxy members stared each other down for what seemed like minutes as the emotions inside them raged on in their gazes, while Meowstic stood silent. But eventually, the emotions died down and Empoleon sat down with her head in her hands.

"No one in this situation comes out on top." Meowstic replied in a sad voice.

"Zebstrika is hurt by the loss of Vaporeon, Empoleon is hurt by this recent fight, I am hurt because I couldn't do anything to save Vaporeon, and this alliance is hurt due to the loss of a member." He then proceeded to hug Empoleon, trying to comfort her in his arms.

"We're all in pain right now, and no one's pain is more or less important in this situation. All three matter a lot, and that is why I think its best that we dissolve this alliance."

The other two were surprised by this announcement by Meowstic.

"The reason I propose this dissolve is because at this point in time, we are all at each other's throats and staying in an alliance isn't going to fix that at all. And to ease Empoleon's pain, I take full responsibility for what happened Zebstrika. If you want someone to hate, hate me, not her."

Empoleon was surprised by this. "Meowstic, no, don't blame this on just yourself. This was my fault, I deserve to take responsibility."

Zebstrika was still surprised for a moment, but let out a sigh after letting his emotions cool off. "I am not going to blame you Meowstic. Like you said, this is a problem we all share an equal blame in. But if you want to separate the alliance, I understand. Gogoat and Pangoro aren't likely going to work together, so they will vote for one person each most likely, you too will vote for someone together most likely, and I can be the swing vote. So either way, the three of us might still make it to the end depending on what happens. But all right, I respect your decision Meowstic. As for you Empoleon, I am sorry for letting my anger get that big."

"I think it's safe to say we're all sorry about this whole situation. But okay, I accept it. Good luck Zebstrika." Empoleon replied.

Zebstrika nodded his head and left the room while Empoleon and Meowstic proceeded to hug it out. After that, he went over to Gogoat's room to discuss their next plan of attack.

 **Later, at the Challenge**

 **"Good morning Final Five, time for your next challenge. For this challenge, you will be tasked with getting the 2 keys for the stairs of your respective staircase in the sand and putting together the staircase in the correct order until you reach the top and touch the large flaming torch base. First to do that wins immunity, guaranteed one in four chance of winning this game. Okay, let's begin."**

As the challenge began, Meowstic dashed towards the sand at a fast speed, easily outpacing the other contestants. He was determined to win this challenge no matter what. Zebstrika was the next to arrive at the area a few seconds after Meowstic, followed by Gogoat, Empoleon and then Pangoro.

The final five began digging their way through the sand as fast as they could, trying to find that key. But as the seconds ticked by, none of them were close to finding a single key. That is, until Pangoro pulled out his first key a few moments later. Following that, Gogoat pulled out his first key, proceeded by Zebstrika, and Empoleon. Seconds passed by again and Meowstic finally pulled out his first key but now he was frustrated over how not long it took.

With everyone looking for their second key, they were still showing determination in winning this challenge as they dug through the sand as fast as they could. A few minutes later, Empoleon pulled out her second key and ran towards her box of stair pieces. Noticing this, the other contestants dug through the sand faster than before in a vain attempt to find the remaining pieces.

Gogoat was the next person to find the 2nd key, followed by Meowstic, then Pangoro and finally Zebstrika. By the time they arrived at their boxes however, Empoleon had begun opening her box and already put her first stair on the staircase.

They spent no time opening the boxes with their keys and all five contestants were working even harder to try and win this challenge.

Despite having the initial advantage, Empoleon was beginning to have a hard time putting together the staircase after getting her fourth piece in. Pangoro was in 2nd place with three pieces in, Gogoat was also in 2nd place after getting his third piece in almost immediately, Meowstic was now in 3rd place with 2 pieces in, and Zebstrika was now in dead last. Now he was the one beginning to feel frustration.

Moments ticked by, and while Empoleon was able to keep her first place position, Gogoat and Pangoro were beginning to catch up to her as they were now beginning to figure out how the pieces went in. Meowstic was also beginning to catch up to the two, while the distance between Zebstrika and the others began to widen, much to his irritation.

When it came to the seventh piece, Empoleon thought she had it initially, until she realized that she grabbed the wrong piece and she had to run down to grab the real one, allowing Gogoat to take the lead away from her and quickly put the seventh piece in.

Empoleon, noticing this, quickly ran up to try and catch up, and now it was neck and neck between the two. Both were trying to put in the pieces as fast as they could, but now Empoleon was beginning to make more and more blunders due to the increased stress. Eventually though, the two had reached the final part of the staircase and ran as fast as they could with their final stair piece, but Gogoat was slightly faster and took the immunity win.

 **"Congratulations Gogoat, you have won immunity. Everyone else, I will see you at elimination."**

Empoleon and Gogoat gave each other a handshake before everyone went to discuss their plans for tonight's elimination.

 **Later**

"So we're going to vote for that person tonight?" Zebstrika asked.

"Yep. Any issues with that?" Gogoat replied.

Zebstrika smirked. "None whatsoever."

"Sounds good then. By the way, how are you feeling now?"

Zebstrika sighed. "It still hurts to lose her, but getting mopey is something the Mighty Zebstrika will not do in front of his rival. He needs to be strong for the final match between us."

Gogoat giggled. "Indeed. I look forward to our final match, but until then, let's take them down."

The two gave each other a fist-bump before Zebstrika left the room.

As this was going on, Pangoro was beginning to think about tonight's vote. "Can I trust that Gogoat is going to vote for Empoleon? Oh was my attempt all for nothing? I am not sure." He then let out a sigh. "No, this lack of trust is what got me into this situation in the first place. We're screwed either way, so might as well vote for Empoleon even if it fails."

After saying that, he held up his cup of sake. "Cacturne, Diggersby, Ursaring, Typhlosion and Venusaur, I am doing this for you. And if this fails, I'll be seeing you on the other side soon."

 **At Elimination**

 **"Welcome everyone to your next elimination ceremony, we will now bring in our jury."**

Ursaring is then teleported to the jury area, followed by Munna , Tyranitar, Venusaur, Vaporeon and Typhlosion.

 **"Ursaring, Munna, Tyranitar, Venusaur, Vaporeon and Typhlosion voted out at the last elimination."**

 **"Now then, if anyone has an idol and would like to play it, tonight is the last time to do so."**

The cast went silent. No one had any idols left to play. Empoleon and Meowstic grabbed each other's hand, while Pangoro was crossing his arms in anticipation for him going home. But Gogoat and Zebstrika were oddly enough, calm about this. Did their plan work? What was their plan?

 **"In that case, I'll read the votes."**

 **1st Vote:** Pangoro

 **2nd Vote:** Empoleon

 **3rd Vote:** Pangoro

 **4th Vote:** Empoleon

 **Final Vote:** Empoleon

As the final vote came up, Pangoro and Empoleon were shocked. But after letting the shock set in, Empoleon let out a sigh. "Good game guys." She then got up, her and Meowstic hugged it out and she walked towards the elevator, but not before giving Zebstrika a hand-shake as well.

 **"Congratulations Final Four, you have made it through one of your eliminations. I will see you tomorrow for the challenge. Good night."**

Votes(Final 7)

 **Gogoat~** Empoleon

 **Pangoro~** Empoleon

 **Zebstrika~** Empoleon

 **Meowstic~** Pangoro

 **Empoleon~** Pangoro

As the elimination ceremony came to an end, Pangoro was still surprised he was safe, while Meowstic was furious at Pangoro. He knew that he had something to do with this elimination, and he was going to get his revenge.

"But I won't do it through voting you off, no, I am going to crush you in the challenge tomorrow. I can beat Gogoat at the final elimination, I can beat Zebstrika at the final elimination. I am getting to that final elimination Pangoro, I won't go down without a fight!" Meowstic shouted before heading down to the gym to begin his training.

As this was going on, Pangoro and Gogoat were talking. "So I guess they weren't as strong as we thought. Someone betrayed them." Pangoro stated.

"Yeah. Any clue on who that could be?" Gogoat replied.

"Probably Zebstrika, maybe he thought they were responsible for his girlfriend's elimination. Either way, it's probably best we focus on Meowstic next unless he wins immunity."

"I can agree with that. Let's do it." Gogoat said with a smile.

 **Later**

"So he still doesn't know about our alliance?" Zebstrika asked.

"No, but it's likely he will at some point, so maybe it's best that we take him down next if Meowstic wins immunity." Gogoat replied.

"You think we stand a chance against Meowstic at the final elimination?"

"It's a better chance than if we keep Pangoro. Because here's the thing, even though Meowstic voted a lot of those jury members off, some people probably don't like him. Besides, the two of us can work together to swing those people towards us and not him as opposed to one of us trying to work together with Pangoro to accomplish that. The point is, we both want to win the game. So if we can do that together than with one of us on the jury, I'll take that option."

Zebstrika nodded his head. "I agree, that is probably a better option. Okay, let's do it."

 **At the Challenge**

 **"Welcome everyone to the final immunity challenge. For this challenge, you will be navigating your way through a bobsled course. The first one to reach the bottom, wins immunity."**

After hearing that, everyone got their bobsleds and prepared for the final challenge. Meowstic and Pangoro were staring each other down before Meowstic gave Zebstrika and Gogoat a rough glare as well. He meant business.

Moments later, everyone got into position and the challenge began. Pangoro was in the lead initially due to the wind favoring him, but Meowstic wasn't going to let that happen and used his eyes to find some curves in the hill to gain additional speed, getting a quick advantage over Pangoro. But it wasn't just those two competing after all, Gogoat wasn't too far behind the two and Zebstrika was using his past knowledge to speed up the bobsled, tying for 2nd place with Pangoro.

The first major curve was coming up for the four. Meowstic used his strength to turn the bobsled in the right spot to not only stay on the track but also keep his momentum going. Pangoro, while not the strongest, used his intelligence to find the best angle to turn at, catching up with Meowstic. While Gogoat and Zebstrika used their own strength to keep their momentum going, though their attempt was a lot trickier in comparison, causing them to not gain as much speed as Pangoro/Meowstic.

Over in first place, Meowstic and Pangoro were still determined to win the challenge and gave it everything they got to get ahead of the other, but they were still tied. Frustrated, the two tried to slam each other into the sides with their bobsleds, but neither side was budging. Meowstic was too strong to give in, while Pangoro would find the right angle to keep him stable.

As this was going on, Gogoat and Zebstrika noticed the fighting and took advantage of it, using their speed to tie for first place. Now it was a four-way tie for first place as the second curve came up.

Meowstic and Pangoro diverted their attention towards Gogoat and Zebstrika for a moment, but they also wouldn't budge. When the second curve came, all four of them were rocked with heavy friction due to them being unable to move their sleds but were able to make it through the curve without any of them falling off. But the friction did take its toll on the four as they were beginning to pant. With only one curve left before the finish line, it was clear that each of them had to do something in order to reach the finish line.

Meowstic slammed Zebstrika into the sides with his bob-sleds, forcing him back, while Pangoro tried to do the same to Gogoat, but Gogoat was not going to let that happen to him as well and started pushing Pangoro into Meowstic's sled. Meowstic wouldn't allow this to happen and started to spin his sled to attempt to send the two sleds into the sides. When they collided with the spin, it sent Gogoat's sled into the sides, but Pangoro was still holding steady. Even Gogoat was not out of this challenge, as he used his vines to pry his sled off the wall and slammed his sled into Pangoro's sled to try and knock Meowstic into the sides.

But as this was going on, the third and final curve was coming up and before they realized it, it was too late to react and the three sleds began to feel immense friction from the curve. But Meowstic wasn't going down without a fight and he used all his remaining strength to send the two sleds into the sides. It worked, and as a result of this push, his speed began to increase until he was able to surpass them and with one tight turn, left them in the dust and dashed to the finish line at insane speeds, winning immunity.

 **"Meowstic wins immunity!"**

Meowstic raised his hand to the sky. "Yes! I did it!" Meowstic shouted with excitement.

As the other sleds reached the finish line and after the other contestants got out of the sled, Pangoro was disappointed in his loss, while Gogoat was still recovering from the friction, same with Zebstrika.

 **Later**

After the challenge came to an end, Pangoro and Gogoat agreed to have one more talk about their target.

"We need to beat Meowstic at the final elimination ceremony tomorrow, Zebstrika won't do it. So he needs to go." Pangoro stated.

Gogoat sighed. "Okay, I'll do it. I wanted to have that final fight with him, but we won't have that option it seems."

"Well it's possible you two could have that fire-making challenge but that's even assuming that Zebstrika and Meowstic will vote the same way."

"We could ask him."

"It won't work, he would think we're trying to betray him or something. I've seen this before." Pangoro stated.

"Okay. It's going to suck, but at least there's a chance we can beat Meowstic with this." Gogoat replied.

"And that's all I want at this point. So that we have a chance to win this."

Gogoat smiled. "And we will."

 **At elimination**

 **"Welcome everyone to your next elimination ceremony, we will now bring in our jury."**

Ursaring is then teleported to the jury area, followed by Munna , Tyranitar, Venusaur, Typhlosion and then Empoleon

 **"Ursaring, Munna, Tyranitar, Venusaur, Vaporeon, Typhlosion, and Empoleon, voted out at the last elimination."**

 **"All right, I'll read the votes."**

 **1st Vote:** Pangoro

 **2nd Vote:** Zebstrika

 **3rd Vote:** Pangoro

 **Final Vote:** Pangoro

As the final vote was read, Pangoro shook his head. "You idiot. You just cost yourself the win by doing that, I hope you realise that."

Gogoat rolled his eyes in response before Pangoro proceeded to get up and walk towards the elevator.

 **"Well Meowstic, Zebstrika, Gogoat, congratulations. You have made it as far as you can go in this game. The power now shifts to the jury. Eight people, including Pangoro, who you had a hand, either directly or in-directly, in voting out of this game now hold their fate in your hands."**

 **…**

 **"Is what I would say. But see, this isn't the final vote-off of the season. Because this time around, there will be a Final Two, instead of Three. So it's time for your sudden death immunity challenge!"**

The Final Three, as well as the Jury, were stunned by this announcement. They thought it would be a final three final elimination ceremony, but without much else to do, they went along with it as three large torches bases formed in front of the final three.

 **"Your final challenge will be a test of strength. You will be wrap your arms and legs around these bases and hold on for as long as you can. The last person standing will go to the Final 2 and make the decision of who they will take with them, while the eliminated person becomes our final jury member. Okay? All right, now let's begin."**

As the final three wrapped their arms and legs around the torch bases, the torches began to levitate in the air and the base itself began to slowly spin.

The three were surprised about this, but it wasn't too much of a problem for the three as they barely moved from their spots.

"So my grassy rival, looks like this will be our final duel after all." Zebstrika stated.

Gogoat smirked. "Indeed it is, my friend. Let's give it our all."

Meowstic also smirked. "I hope you do Gogoat, because I hope you know how screwed you are for voting out your ally. Despite what happened with Zebstrika and I, old team bonds still exist, and I will take him to the end if I win."

But Gogoat wasn't fazed by that comment. "Think that scares me? Please, that just motivates me to give more than 100% in this challenge. Because I have a lot riding on this one."

"Excellent." Meowstic replied. "It seems you share that passion that I and Zebstrika also contain."

After that, things fell silent for several minutes. After about 10 minutes, Darkrai proceeded to speed up the spinning. But the three of them were still able to hold on to the base without much difficulty. Meowstic had his eyes closed, Zebstrika was focused on the base itself, while Gogoat was as still as a statue.

Another fifteen minutes passed and the torch began to spin faster and faster. Gogoat was beginning to adjust his position due to the increased speed, while Zebstrika was surprised about the new speed and moved quickly to find a better position. Meowstic on the other hand was able to adjust to the new speed with ease.

When the two got into their new positions, Zebstrika and Gogoat gave each other a confident glare, it was if Meowstic wasn't even in the challenge, they were now focused on each other as the challenge ticked on.

As 10 more minutes passed, Darkrai decided to make the torch bases move back and forth as well as spin to make it harder on the contestants. Zebstrika and Gogoat were still focused on each other and were able to adjust at the same time while Meowstic was still fine. It had been going for almost an hour and no one had fallen off yet. They were determined to win this.

But as the spin began to continue further and further, the two began to have a harder time holding their grip but were still determined to win.

"Feeling any regrets?" Gogoat asked.

"Hardly. This is a challenge I have been waiting for since our rivalry began, a test to see who the stronger four-legged warrior is." Zebstrika said with a smirk.

Gogoat smirked in response. "Well I'm glad that we have this opportunity. Let's keep it up." Gogoat said as he felt a sharp jolt hit his arms.

Zebstrika also felt a sharp tinge hit his legs due to his body still feeling the pain from the past challenge. But he pushed through it in order to keep his spot on that base.

As another few minutes passed, the pain from the two began to increase while Meowstic was also beginning to struggle a bit due to the increased speed and the pain from the last challenge beginning to take its toll.

Gogoat and Zebstrika noticed this, but Meowstic shook his head. " I am a warrior, I will not let this pain consume me. I will win this game!" But despite saying that, his body was beginning to feel the pain of the challenge.

Another few minutes passed and Zebstrika and Gogoat were barely hanging on. Zebstrika was beginning to sweat, while Gogoat was trying to apply as much strength as he could.

The pain on Zebstrika's legs began to take its toll on him and as he let out a scream of pain, one of his legs came loose from the torch base, forcing him to hold on to the base with his only other leg and arms. But that wouldn't last much longer as with one more swing, his muscles buckled and he fell off the base.

 **"Zebstrika is out of the challenge."**

As Zebstrika fell towards the ground, a bouncy matt appeared underneath him to soften the fall. "Darn it." Zebstrika stated. "I was so close." He then let out a sigh. "Well Gogoat, you did it. You beat me, now if only you can win this challenge, then you might have a chance at winning the game." He finished with a smile.

Back on the torch bases, Gogoat was still giving it his all while Meowstic, despite his pain, was still holding it together. "If you think you should be proud of that Gogoat, don't be. Because now you're going up against someone built to handle this."

Gogoat shook his head in response. "Cut the crap Meowstic, I can see that the last challenge is taking its toll on you just as much as it did to Zebstrika and I. Stop lying to me."

Meowstic gritted his teeth in response, trying to ignore the pain. "Even if it was true, I refuse to let it consume me. I have a girlfriend rooting for me as well as my family back home, I have come too far to lose it all here!"

Gogoat responded by applying more of his strength into the base. "You're not the only one who's lost a lot in this game. I lost my boyfriend, my alliance, and faced the boot too many times to count. I am not going to lose either!"

And so, the challenge went on. The two were clearly feeling the pain, but they weren't going to let it consume them while the minutes ticked by. It had now been an hour since the challenge began, and the two are still up there.

By this point, the torch began to spin at an insane speed on top of the torch moving back and forth. And while the two were feeling motion sickness on top of their pain, they were able to stick it out for another twenty minutes.

At the eighty minute mark, the two contestants were now beginning to sweat. Gogoat's hands began to slip, but he was able to quickly adjust, while Meowstic's feet started to slip for a moment before he quickly adjusted as well.

The two were slowly breathing in their oxygen, trying to keep a steady position, but it was clear that they were both running low on their strength. Their muscles were sore, they kept slipping on the torch base and readjusting, and the pain was starting to become numbing to the two.

Gogoat however, was in the worse condition, since now he was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness.

But Meowstic wasn't in a much better condition since as another minute passed, his left arm fell limp. It couldn't hold on any further and he knew it was only a matter of time before he fell off.

One final minute passed and the winner was decided. Gogoat's body couldn't handle it anymore and he let go of the base, followed by Meowstic several seconds later.

As the two hit the mats, they fell unconscious.

 **A few hours later**

Some time had passed since the challenge and the two had woken up, completely healed up.

"Geez, that was a close one." Meowstic said.

"Yeah." Gogoat replied with a sad tone before letting out a sigh. "Anyways, good luck on winning the challenge. You deserved it."

Meowstic smiled. "Thank you, but don't beat yourself up like that. The two of you did a good job in that final challenge and it could've went either way. Even if you go home tonight, you should be proud about what you accomplished today."

Gogoat weakly smiled. "Thank you." But before he could get up, Meowstic held out his hand. "Good game Gogoat."

Gogoat smiled. "Good game to you as well Meowstic." He shook Meowstic's hand and the two proceeded to get up and head towards the elimination area.

 **At Elimination**

 **"Congratulations Meowstic on winning the final immunity. Now you will vote for who to take with you to the final two."**

Meowstic nodded his head and went to go vote. As he did this, Zebstrika and Gogoat shaked each other's hand.

"Good luck in the finals. You got my vote." Gogoat stated.

Zebstrika smirked. "Thanks, you did good on the challenge today. Even if you didn't win the game, you did win our little rivalry and you came close to beating Meowstic. You should be proud."

Gogoat smiled back. "And I am. Thanks for everything."

After saying that, Meowstic returned from his vote and sat down.

 **"I'll read the vote. The 20th person voted out of the game and the final member of our Jury is:"**

 **"Zebstrika."**

Gogoat and Zebstrika were stunned by this. "What?" Gogoat said with a stunned tone in his voice.

Zebstrika was still shocked by this, but eventually he let out a sigh and smiled. "Well damn, you got me. Good luck you two, I'll be rooting for you." He shook their hands and headed towards the elevator.

"Thank you Meowstic." Gogoat said with tears rolling down his face.

"Don't be thanking me. You earned this spot just as much as I did, especially after what you showed me in that last challenge." Meowstic said with a smile. "Now let's give it our best."  
Gogoat wiped his tears and gave him a confident smirk. "Right."

 **"Well Gogoat, Meowstic, congratulations. You are the Final 2. The power now shifts to the Jury, who hold your fate in their hands. See you tomorrow."**

 **The next Day**

As the final day approached, Meowstic and Gogoat prepared to pack up their things while also reminiscing about their fallen comrades. The both of them have lost a lot to make it to this point and now they have will have to confront some of them in order to win the prize at the end of the season.

After the two finished up their packing, the two walked to the elevator leading up to the final elimination ceremony and shook each other's hand.

"Good luck at tonight's final ceremony Gogoat. May the best man win." Meowstic said with a smile.

"You two Meowstic. May the best man win." Gogoat replied with a smile.

 **Confessional**

Gogoat: "I never imagined to make it this far, but I am happy that I have. There's a lot riding on me to win this one and I have a smart and strong opponent to compete against, but I am sure that I can pull it off despite this heavy disadvantage going into the final ceremony. If not, then at least I can get the wish. I'm doing this for you Ty, for my family, for everyone rooting for me back home. I will win."

Meowstic: "When I first joined this game, I never imagined I would make it to the end. But now, I can't afford to lose. While Gogoat may not be as smart as Pangoro or I, I can't afford to underestimate him either since I don't know what his plans were or his relationships with the jury was like except Tyranitar and Zebstrika. I am going to win this, for Empoleon, for my family, and for my alliance."

 **End Confessional**

 **Final Elimination Ceremony**

 **"Welcome to the Final Elimination Ceremony. So for the final time, let's bring in our jury."**

 **"Ursaring, Munna, Tyranitar, Venusaur, Vaporeon, Typhlosion, Empoleon, Pangoro and Zebstrika."**

 **"So here is how it will go**. **We will begin with opening statements where you will plead your case to the jury. Then our jury will ask you questions and then they will vote for a winner. Meowstic, you shall start us off."**

Meowstic: "When I started this game, I was a weak little Espurr who couldn't even talk to anybody. But as time went on, I developed, I grew into a stronger person, I led my own alliance and made it to the end of this game. I've made a lot of mistakes along the way, but so did everyone else in this game. I believe I should get your vote tonight because I believed I played the best game that I could."

 **"Gogoat."**

Gogoat: "Much like Meowstic, I started this game with nothing. I was a shy and scared Skiddo who originally had a thing for Growlithe and didn't expect to get much farther in the game. But thanks to Tyranitar, I was able to gain some confidence in myself, I was able to get stronger and I was able to carve my way through this game. I was loyal to the alliances I was in, I was able to branch out and convince two of my enemies to align with me despite the odds not being in my favor, and I was able to push myself to this point. In other words, I started this game with the odds heavily stacked against me and I was able to overcome those odds in the end. I think you should vote for me not because I was able to play an amazing game, but because I managed to overcome those odds every time."

 **"Okay. Now it's the jury's turn. They will each ask you a question and you will respond. So, let's begin."**

 **"Ursaring."**

Ursaring: "Congratulations to the two of you for making it to the end. Meowstic, you played a good game and I will admit that your move was good. Gogoat, you didn't play a good game and I don't think you should get anyone's votes aside from being nice because you didn't do anything. If you did, tell me one right now."

Gogoat: "Okay, how about making that fake idol and making most of Meowstic's alliance believe it was legit for most of the game, which also led to Munna's elimination. Oh and how about suggesting we take out Vaporeon, which would've worked if Pangoro didn't betray the alliance. And then there was Empoleon and Pangoro's eliminations."

Ursaring nodded his head in response. "Okay. Thank you for the response."

 **"Munna, you're up next."**

Munna: "Congratulations to the both of you. Meowstic, you played a good game and I was glad that I could call you my friend. Gogoat, you on the other hand did not play a good game. If you call working from the shadows and tricking us with that fake idol a good game, then I ask you to please read a dictionary. I have no question for either of you because my vote will obviously be going to Meowstic. That being said, I do hope that you can dig yourself out of this hole Gogoat, because shocker, no one here seems to respect your gameplay."

 **"Tyranitar."**

Tyranitar: "Starting off with a bit of a handicap here, but okay. I think it's obvious who I am going to vote for but I still want to make my comments/questions. Gogoat, while I am glad you made it to the end, name one thing you regret."

"Not making that alliance with Vaporeon and Zebstrika sooner. If I did, there would've been a chance you wouldn't be on that jury at the Final Nine."

Tyranitar: "Okay. Meowstic, one of the big issues with the merge is that no one really talked to the other team, so I have to ask for your honesty. What were your impressions on me and did you deem me as a threat?"

"A threat? Hardly, especially compared to Pangoro. As for my thoughts on you, I think you're an okay person and someone I might've gotten along with outside of the game. But that's just it, we never really talked.

Tyranitar: "Well I appreciate your honesty."

 **"Venusaur, you're up."**

Venusaur: "Can I choose neither of these guys? No? Okay. Meowstic, you may have an alliance under your belt but anyone with eyes could see the cracks underneath your leadership. Hell, the reason why Empoleon and Vaporeon got sent to that jury were because Vaporeon and Zebstrika broke free from the alliance and voted with Gogoat. Something that wouldn't have happened if you did your job. Gogoat, from the beginning, I didn't trust you because I had a feeling you were up to no good and sure enough, you were one of the people who sent me home. So since I have to choose between one of you, give me a reason why I should get your vote. Gogoat?"

"The reason I think I should get your vote tonight is because prior to you writing Tyranitar's name down, I had no problem with you or Typhlosion. You both seemed like nice people to me and I put my trust in you, in fact, I was hurt by you writing down Tyranitar's name because I trusted you enough not to do that. The only person in that alliance I didn't trust was Pangoro prior to that."

Venusaur: "Okay. Meowstic?"

"The reason you should vote for me is because that was literally my only mistake in the game compared to Gogoat's numerous mistakes. Let's be honest, we all make mistakes in this game, so is it fair to punish me over one while rewarding one who's made multiple?"

Venusaur: "All right. Thank you for your responses."

 **"Vaporeon, you're up next."**

Vaporeon: "So here we are. Two leaders of an alliance I was in, and two people I thought I could trust. Gogoat, while I do agree that your gameplay wasn't good, my energy tonight is mostly focused on Meowstic."

"I understand." Gogoat replied.

Vaporeon:  "Meowstic, you told me before the revote to not worry and that I would be fine. I put my trust in you for that, expecting Typhlosion to go home. What I didn't expect was for you to take that trust and use it against me by writing my name down. So my question to you is, why did you do it? Especially after all that we went through and after saying that to my face."

"Vaporeon, your vote was the hardest one I had to make, next to writing Zebstrika's name. But the reason I said all that was because I still wasn't sure if I was going to write your name down or not. When I went in there and wrote the name, I thought long and hard about it and I decided to vote for you because I was reminded of what happened with you and Empoleon regarding that idol and I took it as an attack on her. In other words, I let my emotions consume me in that moment, I lied to you, and I hurt you in the end. I don't expect forgiveness for that, but you deserved the truth. I made a big mistake and I voted for you because I couldn't control my emotions in that moment. "

Vaporeon: "Okay. I forgive you for what you did. But we'll see if you get my vote or not. Until then, good luck to the both of you."

 **"Typhlosion."**

Typhlosion: "Meowstic, you claim to have overcome all these hardships. Yeah, if by overcome, you mean had Empoleon support you most of the way. Give me a break. Gogoat, you told Venusaur that you trusted us, yet you still wrote my name down at the Final Six. So tell me Gogoat, what changed?"

"Tyranitar's vote. Again, if she voted for Venusaur, and given your friendship with her, I believed you voted with her to take out Tyranitar. I put my trust in both of you and that ended up in Tyranitar going home."

Typhlosion: "Well here's the funny thing about that Gogoat, I didn't even write Tyranitar's name down at elimination. I voted for Vaporeon, so that person you thought betrayed you, she didn't. So my follow-up question to that is do you regret that action now that you know?"

"Yes. I would've targeted Pangoro if that was the case."

Typhlosion: "Okay. That's it."

 **"Empoleon."**

Empoleon: "Meowstic, Gogoat, congratulations. I don't hold any ill-will towards either of you since you both worked hard to get here. That being said, Gogoat, why did you make the idol to begin with? I think that's something everyone wants to know."

"I made that fake idol because I could see the cracks in the alliance beginning to form and I wanted to try and make the cracks wider, so I dropped it in there in order to try and split you guys up, which, kind of worked."

Empoleon: "Okay, and were you the one to put that idol in Vaporeon's room?"

"No, that wasn't me. I was looking for an idol, and I guess Pangoro was the one who did that."

Empoleon: "Okay, thank you both."

" **Pangoro."**

Pangoro: "Meowstic, you played a good game but you sucked at keeping an alliance together. That goes without saying and the reason why you didn't get the boot after Munna is because I deemed Tyranitar as the bigger threat. Gogoat, in the final few days of the game, you came across as someone who was just as isolated as me. Little did I know that you had an alliance with Zebstrika the whole time and would work together with him to take me out of the game. So my question to you is, as someone who claims to be a nice guy, why did you lie to my face about this?"

"Because I had a feeling you would use that knowledge to try and turn it against me or try and use it to win this game, which I didn't want, especially after what happened with Tyranitar. Sure, we buried the hatchet, but I knew you would've won the game if you made it to the end, whereas with Meowstic and Zebstrika, there was at least a chance one of us could win. I wanted Zebstrika or I to either win the game or at least get the runner-up spot and I felt that couldn't happen if you were in the final three. So yeah, I couldn't trust you once it got to the final four and honestly, I didn't expect you to come back to me with that idea after Empoleon got the boot."

Pangoro: "Okay. That's it."

 **"Zebstrika, close it off."**

Zebstrika: "So the Mighty Zebstrika has taken up Jury Duty, this is a new experience. But this actually relates to my question. As many of you know, I am a thespian, someone putting on the performance of a high and mighty person. My question to the both of you is this. Is the way you acted in this game the same as in real life? Or is there more to it? Gogoat, I'll start with you."

"In real life, I used to often avoid conflicts and I still am not okay with conflicts nowadays. So this way of playing from the shadows is kind of similar to how I am in real life, just replace playing with not wanting to get involved in fights and that's me. That also means I am too trusting of people at points and that is something I am still not good at."

Zebstrika: "Meowstic, your turn."

"I would say this would be the same as in real life, ignoring gameplay stuff. I care about those close to me and I would also defend/trust people I call friends, but I also have that competitive edge that admittedly could be seen as a turn-off to some people. So no, I wouldn't say I am putting on a performance, this is how I might be in real life ignoring decisions based around the game.

Zebstrika: "Okay. Thank you both and congratulations."

 **"All right, that concludes this part of the Final Elimination Ceremony. So now they will vote, and keep in mind, they can only vote for a winner. So get going."**

Ursaring was the first to go and vote, followed by Munna and so on. As this was going on, Meowstic and Gogoat gave each other a quick hand-shake, wishing each other the best for what's about to happen.

Eventually, all the members voted and Darkrai came back with the votes.

 **"Thank you all for a wonderful season, it has had its ups and downs, but in the end, things seemed to turn out pretty well. So here's how it will go. There are nine votes here, it takes five votes to win, and these are votes you want your name to appear on. Okay? Okay, here we go, for the final time, I'll read the votes."**

 **First Vote:** Meowstic

 **Second Vote:** Meowstic

 **Third Vote:** Gogoat

 **Fourth Vote:** Gogoat

 **Fifth Vote:** Meowstic

 **Sixth Vote:** Gogoat

 **Seventh Vote:** Meowstic

 **Eighth Vote:** Gogoat

 **"Four votes Gogoat. Four votes Meowstic, there is only one vote left."**

 **"The winner of Total Pokemon Galaxy Games is…."**

 **Final Vote:** Gogoat

 **"Gogoat!"**

Gogoat was shocked, he didn't expect this to happen. Same with Meowstic. But he was also ecstatic. "Congrats Gogoat." Meowstic said with a smile.

"Thanks Meowstic. Oh my gosh, this is insane. " Meowstic said with an excited tone in his voice.

After that, the jury got up to congratulate the two. Tyranitar went over to hug Gogoat, while Empoleon hugged Meowstic, followed by Munna. Zebstrika gave Gogoat a fistbump, while Pangoro and Vaporeon shook his hand. Ursaring shook Meowstic's hand, and Venusaur/ Typhlosion shook the two finalist's hands.

Once that had concluded, Gogoat got his prize money and Meowstic made his wish to give him and Empoleon the ability to teleport so that they can see each other whenever they want to Jirachi. With all that wrapped up, the season had officially concluded.

The contestants went their separate ways, the couples began to get closer as time had passed and life had returned to normal for a lot of them. So ends the first ever **Total Pokemon Galaxy Games.**

 **The End**

Final Votes

 **Ursaring:** Meowstic

 **Munna:** Meowstic

 **Tyranitar:** Gogoat

 **Venusaur:** Meowstic

 **Vaporeon:** Gogoat

 **Typhlosion:** Gogoat

 **Empoleon:** Meowstic

 **Pangoro:** Gogoat

 **Zebstrika:** Gogoat

Author's note

Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart for reading this. This originally started as an attempt to redo a project that got a lot of hate and do it better, and six months later, it is complete. Will I do another written series? Probably not, this took a lot of me and my fingers are probably cramping now that I have typed almost 9000+ words for this chapter xD .

That being said, I absolutely encourage feedback on this series as a whole. So please let me know what you thought of this series as a whole. Whether it be a comment on the Deviantart version or a review/message on the version, I would love to read your feedback on this little project ^^

Once again, thank you all so much for this experience and I will hopefully see you soon. Take care J


End file.
